Hermosas y prohibidas
by Ficlover93
Summary: Todo requiere de una causa, una chispa. Ellos se darán cuenta en el camino que, a final de cuentas, saber compartir es lo que les enseñó estar en una familia tan grande y amorosa. Futuro Loudcest Posible futuro lemmon.
1. Prologo

**_Hermosas… y prohibidas_**

 **Prólogo**

El ruido de las consolas, los gritos de quienes usaban estas, las órdenes del personal, las conversaciones que se suscitaban en otras mesas hacían que la de esos dos preadolescentes de doce, casi trece años apenas pudiera ser audible para ellos dos. Ella contemplando la porción de pizza que quedaba en su plato junto al resto del pan de ajo con el que la acompañaba, alternando la vista con quien tenia enfrente, un chico apuesto, que no se trataba del galán de la escuela, pero que, si de algo podía presumir, era de ser un caballero con las damas. Claro, teniendo 10 hermanas, imposible no saber como tratar a una chica para él.

Ella lo contemplaba con tristeza, pues ya se estaba odiando por eso que iba a hacer. No quería hacerlo, pero para ambos era injusto, por lo que apenas notó que había dejado de comer, llamó su atención.

\- Ah, Lincoln -exclamó muy tenue y tímidamente-.

A pesar del barullo pudo comprender que le llamó, ayudado por el hecho de que se encontraba exactamente frente a ella.

\- ¿Eh? Si dime, Ronnie -dijo alegremente, deteniendo sus impulsos de tomar otra rebanada de pizza-.

Soltó un gran y pesado suspiro antes de hablar, dándole inmediatamente un indicio de lo que le fuera a decir, haciendo que su animo comenzara a decaer, presa del pánico que en ese momento y poco a poco se hacia presente en su mente.

\- Li… Lincoln -ese tono… si, se trataba de eso-, eres… eres un chico genial, pero…

\- Pero crees que… no debemos avanzar -soltó decaído-.

Ella solo asintió. También se sentía mal, se sentía terrible, pero ambos sabían que era imposible o, en su caso, extremadamente difícil. Con ambos en diferentes estados y ellos siendo tan jóvenes como para costear un viaje ellos solos por un fin de semana… y Lincoln estaría dispuesto a eso. No era justo.

Los ánimos de Ronnie Anne no mejoraron cuando recordó cuantas relaciones dejó escapar el peliblanco solo por tener la esperanza de que lo que tenia con ella se oficializara. _"Egoísta"_ se dijo a si misma al recordar los arranques de celos que tenia cuando alguna chica coqueteaba o parecía hacerlo con el que aun era su amigo y ahora, siempre lo sería.

\- Yo… yo lo lamento, Linc…

Quería decir algo más, pero en realidad, no era el momento al ver solo como la mirada del albino cayo inmediatamente. No sabia como reaccionar ya. Todo estaba hecho, destrozó el corazón de un gran chico por su bien, quebrando un poco el suyo en el proceso.

Se repetía a si misma una y otra vez que era lo mejor, pero el dolor le hacia sentir lo contrario. Ella debía regresar con su familia el día siguiente, para volver quien sabe cuándo, cuando recibiera autorización o esperar a algún viaje del que pueda sacar provecho. Un futuro incierto para tratar de mantener una joven relación.

Así, se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a él para despedirse. No pudo verle a los ojos por la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento. Si lo tuviera que describir, en una palabra, "Devastado". Las lágrimas caían a cuenta gotas de su rostro, cabizbajo, apenas pudiéndose sostener en el asiento. Levantó el rostro para ver el de Ronnie por última vez. Lo que le había dicho no era simple bagatela, y lo pudo ver en su rostro. Redujo la emisión de lágrimas lo más que pudo para tratar de dedicarle una tibia sonrisa de despedida y no hacer del momento amargo, uno aún más agrio.

Pero simplemente las palabras no surgían. Un _"Que tengas buen viaje, amiga",_ se escucharía tan hipócrita en ese momento; y por su parte, ella no podía dedicar un _"Que estés bien",_ sabiendo a plenitud que no iba a estar bien en un buen tiempo.

Lincoln se puso de pie para dar paso a la despedida, con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenia en ese momento, se planteó darle un abrazo, pero ella se le adelantó con algo que no era necesario, ni siquiera apropiado, pero, aun así, Lincoln agradecería ese beso que ella le plantó con sus labios en la comisura de los suyos, para no dedicar más y proceder a marcharse, dejándolo solo.

No hizo más que volver a sentarse. Aún quedaba media pizza y algunos panes, pero no había ánimos para comer. Solo observó lo que había dejado en su plato, meditando sobre lo que acababa de suceder.

\- Vaya -decía en voz baja-, rompieron conmigo incluso antes de tener novia, jaja -rio sarcásticamente-. ¿Así o más patético?

\- "Patético" es estar enamorado insanamente de la hermana mayor de tu mejor amigo, eso es patético.

\- ¿Cuánto escuchaste? -Le preguntaba con la voz completamente apagada-.

\- Todo. ¿Cómo te sientes…? Lo siento, pregunta estúpida -se excusó rápidamente-.

\- No te preocupes, Clyde.

\- ¿Quieres hablar?

\- No te ofendas, pero solo quiero ir casa ya… y estar solo.

\- Si, por supuesto hermano. Llámame si me necesitas algo.

\- Gracias, pero deberías concentrarte en tu relación mejor -comenzó a expresar un poco de animosidad-.

\- ¿Quién crees que me envió?

Lincoln bufó una nueva risa

\- Je, je. Gracias hermano. Ambos estamos contigo Lincoln.

* * *

Una lenta y suave caminata es todo lo que puede hacer. Jamás pensó que algo así pudiera dejarlo en ese estado tan… patético. En ese momento, le diría eso, pero no, ya no lo haría. Todo aquello que pudo ser y ya no mas se resumía en la idiosincrasia de eso que hubo mientras eran amigos en la misma ciudad. Los apodos, los golpes en el hombro, los ocasionales pero significativos abrazos.

En sí, tristeza no lo definía por completo. Era algo más como decaído, y sus hermanas lo notarían en el instante, abordándolo de inmediato para hacerle mil y un preguntas acerca de como le fue en su cita. Mentir ya no era una opción, pero si omitir la verdad.

Llegando a su casa, inmediatamente pensó como evitar que todas se enteraran de que ya había regresado, a pesar de las aun emociones de depresión que arrastraba. A medida que se acercaba a la puerta, también crecía la necesidad de tener que improvisar algo para evitar los cuestionamientos de Leni, Luna y Luan.

Por fortuna, o quizás destino, solo ellas tres se encontraban en casa. Lori hace algunos meses que se había mudado a la universidad; sus hermanas menores habían sido llevadas al cine por sus padres; y Lynn se suponía que había ido a jugar con sus amigos.

Una extraña sensación lo invadió al escuchar nada del otro lado de la puerta. Que hubiera pocas personas en casa no significaba que la casa Loud se tornara tranquila, en especial con la chica entusiasta de la música. Ahí solo cabían dos posibilidades: habían salido a cenar; o algo realmente malo pasaba en casa.

Rogar a Dios es lo único que pudo hacer antes de abrir la puerta para desear que fuera lo primero. No tenia ánimos ni mentalidad para enfrentar el problema de haberse suscitado algo, y menos si se trataba de alguna tonta pelea entre ellas.

\- Si escucho un solo grito después de abrir esta puerta, duermo en el garaje -dijo para sus adentros-.

Dicho eso, accionó el mecanismo para destrancar el seguro de la puerta y abrirla. Las luces encendidas no eran buena señal, pues significaba que estaban en casa y probablemente molestas unas con otras. Pero seguía firme en su decisión en caso de que un altercado se presente.

Cerró la puerta con silencio para no provocar un estallido de emociones inestables en alguna de ellas y ser él el que termine pagando por los platos rotos.

Había dado el primer paso, el siguiente era subir al siguiente piso para refugiarse en su habitación para evitar cualquier cuestionamiento sobre su… cita y/o evitar cualquier problema con sus hermanas de estar molestas alguna de estas.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la escalera y mirar hacia arriba, se encontró con un panorama bastante familiar, pero que en realidad no entendía. Ver a las tres frente a la puerta de Lucy y Lynn le daban indicios, pero no podía asegurar nada y probablemente no deseaba saber lo que acongojaba a alguna de ellas dos. Trato de pasar desapercibido mientras las tres golpeaban la puerta de esa habitación esperando cualquier respuesta.

\- Lynn, vamos hermana. Por favor -notó esa preocupación en el tono de Luna, y ya sabía quién o de quien era el problema, mas, aun así, decidió no darle importancia-.

\- ¡Lincoln!

Quedó paralizado en el instante en el que Luan mencionó su nombre. Su tono de voz le sugería claramente que él era su siguiente carta por jugar.

\- Hola chicas. ¿Pasa algo?

Su desinterés fue notorio por dos de las tres chicas, pero antes de alguna de ellas lo cuestionara, ese ángel rubio que tenia por hermana mayor se les adelantó.

\- Hola Linky -lo saludo con esa felicidad que era su carta de presentación-. Pues, como que Lynn llego a casa algo deprimida, pero no sabemos por qué.

\- Si, eso… creo que noté eso.

Era claro que no quería ser participe de eso en ese momento.

\- Hermano, ¿por qué no intentas hablar con ella?

\- Ah… no. Lo siento.

Su respuesta, acompañada de la fría indiferencia las dejó mas que sorprendidas. Pocas veces, o quizá nunca solía decir que no cuanto del tratar de arreglar una situación en la casa Loud se trataba, incluso en aquellas en las que no era requerido, generando muchas veces más problemas de los que intentaba resolver.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -Gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo-.

Tanto Luan como Leni pensaron en que algo debía de pasarle a Lincoln para haberles dado esa respuesta tan insensible, mientras que en Luna, una ligera molestia se hacia presente y evidente, dirigiendo una fulmínate mirada al de los blancos cabellos, que, a pesar de, no parecía inmutarse por la actitud que Luna estaba tomando.

\- Oye hermano, ten un poco de empatía con tu hermana. ¿No ves que está deprimida?

\- Lamento oír eso, pero ya se le pasará. Ella es, bueno, ya saben, Lynn.

Terminó y se dio vuelta para dirigirse una vez más a su habitación. Realmente necesitaba recostarse en su cama y comer las sobras que traía consigo. Sin embargo, Luna tampoco cedería en su molestia.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa, tonto?! Estas actuando como un odioso.

\- Mas razón para no acercarme a Lynn.

Entre ellos dos ya se había generado tanta tensión que la compañía eléctrica podría abastecerse de ella para suministrar las líneas de alto voltaje. Eso, ante la expectativa de sus otras dos hermanas que no podían intervenir por miedo a ser daño colateral. Y después de mas duros intercambios de palabas entre Luna y Lincoln, el instinto las obligo a ir a su habitación, la que ahora compartían ellas dos, pues después de que Lori se marchara, Leni no se sentía segura de tener una habitación para ella sola, por lo que Luan decidió mudarse con ella.

\- ¿Qué acaso ya no te importamos? -Dijo Luna bajando por fin los decibeles de esa discusión-.

\- Claro que me importan -contestaba Lincoln resignado-, pero por favor, entiende que no puedo hacer nada ahora.

\- ¡Pero ella nos necesita!

\- ¡No Luna, no nos necesita! De necesitarnos no se hubiera encerrado. Entiende que quiere estar sola.

Después de eso, el silencio inundo ese pasillo. Ambos ya se sentían incomodos por la discusión. Ella quería ayudarla a toda costa a salir de esa depresión con la que había llegado a su hogar; mientras él, que no tenia mentalidad para lidiar con eso, estaba alegando darle su espacio e intervenir después.

\- Lincoln, ¿te sientes bien? -Preguntó después de meditar unos segundos sobre la discusión que habían tenido-.

¿Cuánto tiempo le había tomado ver lo que ya habían visto sus hermanas? Dos, quizás tres minutos.

\- No Luna -respondió cabizbajo, con la respiración alterada-, no estoy bien. Y si quieres saber por qué, es porque perdí a mi novia sin siquiera serlo. ¡¿Estas feliz?! ¡Yo también estoy deprimido! ¡Pero no quería hacérselos saber! ¡No quería que supieran lo patético que me siento en este momento!

\- Hermano… yo, lo…

Se notaba claramente en su rostro que las palabras de su hermanito le habían afectado. Se sintió culpable. Lincoln tenía razón en cierto punto. Lynn era una chica fuerte, y cualquier cosa que la estuviera acongojando, lo podría superar. En cambio, él, a pesar de la madurez que siempre ha demostrado, nunca demostró tal cosa en cuanto a ese aspecto. Era demasiado joven aun, no lograba comprender del todo esas situaciones, a diferencia de sus hermanas, que, por encima de todo, eran chicas. Cierta ocasión su mejor amigo le había mencionado que las mujeres saben mas de esas cosas que ellos, y, escéptico al principio, después de un golpe en el ojo, comprobó que tenían razón.

\- No hermana. No me digas nada. Anda, ve a consolar a Lynn que obviamente lo necesita más -no se contuvo al expresar su molestia en esa sarcástica frase-. ¡¿Escuchaste eso Lynn?! ¡Eres tan débil como yo! ¡Eres una…!

El golpe retumbó por todo su hogar. Hasta podrían asegurar que los vecinos habrían escuchado tremendo impacto que Luna le propinó a Lincoln, dejándolo en el suelo, casi arruinando las sobras que llevaba en una bolsa en la mano. Mientras ella, lo miraba con furia, pero además de eso, de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas. Se sentía mal por él, pero no podía permitir que se desahogara de esa forma, y menos con quien ninguna culpa tenía.

El la miraba con desconcierto. Se había ganado a pulso esa reacción de su hermana. Ese golpe se sintió como si ella también se hubiera desquitado con Lincoln, pues hace un par de meses, la relación que intentó llevar a cabo terminó estrellándose también. Ahora ella lo veía a él, sentado en el piso, apoyado con una mano mientras con la otra se tomaba la mejilla que había recibido el golpe.

Las peleas con sus hermanas eran frecuentes, pero ninguna era con la verdadera intención de causar daño, pues siempre era más un capricho, tal vez por una moneda o por cualquier otra insignificancia. Nunca creyó que seria agredido de esa forma por alguna de ellas… Siempre hay una primera vez.

Luna reaccionó unos segundos después. No creía lo que había hecho. Trató de ayudar al peliblanco a ponerse de pie, pero el rápidamente la rechazó, tomando la bolsa con esas sobras y dirigiéndose rápidamente a su habitación, dejándola desconsolada, triste, sintiéndose la peor hermana del mundo. Pensó que si esa era su manera de tratar a su hermano, no podría esperar nada bueno al tratar de hablar con la deportista.

Bajo la mirada y, dispuesta a regresar a su habitación, la que ahora tenía para ella sola, pero, por puro instinto, intentó abrir la puerta frente a la que se mantuvo de pie junto con Luan y Leni, solo para darse cuenta de que esta nunca estuvo asegurada.

Estaba demasiado alterada de los nervios por la reciente pelea con su hermano menor y aun preocupada por el estado emocional de Lynn, que simplemente no dio importancia a ese detalle que ella y sus hermanas pasaron por alto.

Si Lincoln tenía razón, Lynn les había dado esa oportunidad, una que ella no desperdiciaría.

Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado y silencio, procurando que el rechinido de las bisagras sea el único que delate su presencia.

\- Lynn, hermana. ¿Estas… bien?

 _"_ _Gran pregunta, genio",_ se dijo a si misma. Era obvio por la forma como había llegado hace un par de horas a casa, pudiendo notar lo decaída que se encontraba a pesar de la intensidad con la que se dirigió a su habitación, inclusive… ¿lágrimas?

\- ¿Quieres… quieres hablar, chica? -Volvió a preguntar tímidamente a lo cual no obtuvo respuesta inmediata-. Entiendo hermana. Te dejaré a solas.

Con la mirada caída, resignada de no poder hacer ya nada en ese momento, procedía a abandonar la habitación. Sin embargo, después de no obtener respuesta de la chica que estaba sobre su cama, acurrucada, pudo escuchar un leve sollozo del cual, si se ponía atención, o si había el silencio suficiente como en ese momento, entre líneas se podían entender claramente tres letras.

\- Lu… Lun

Apenas perceptible, pero logrando captar la atención de Luna, esta se volvió hacia su hermana, para prestarle mas atención.

Se quedo estática en donde estaba un segundo, pero el análisis de esas palabras en su cabeza la hicieron reaccionar, y dando unos suaves pasos, caminó hasta la cama de Lynn para sentarse en la orilla de esta. Obtuvo la señal que necesitaba para poder ayudarla. No sabia exactamente que era lo que la acongojaba, y aunque tenía una idea, preferiría escucharlo de ella de primera mano.

\- Si, dime chica. Puedes confiar en mí.

Eran exactamente las palabras que necesitaba escuchar.

Seguía mirando la pared, dándole la espalda a Luna, quien solo se limitó a acariciar su castaña cabellera suavemente, llenándola de la seguridad que necesitaba para abrirse, de expresar eso por lo que se encontraba de esa manera, abatida, decaída, triste. Sin ser la Lynn que conocen, que quieren, que es engreída y prepotente; pero que también ama a sus hermanas y confía en ellas.

\- Lun… -apenas podía articular esas letras, pero, cuando finalmente le pudo dar la cara a su hermana, evidenciando su rostro por el cual se notaban las ligeras señales de llanto, lanzó ese cuestionamiento que tanto sorprendió a la chica musical-, ¿tu… tu crees que soy linda?

* * *

\- Tonta Luna… tonta Lynn y sus tontos problemas -refunfuñaba tratando de distraer su mente en uno de los tantos comics que tenia de su colección mientras estaba recostado en su cama… eso, de manera infructífera-.

Su mejilla aun estaba roja. Lo acontecido minutos atrás no lo dejaría dormir, menos el hecho de… No, ya no quería pensar en ello. ¿Cómo es posible que sin ser nada, doliese tanto? Si la esperanza es lo último que muere, también es lo que deja más dolor al hacer que la gente se aferre a una ilusión, incluso si esta es ilógica, derrumbando todos los sueños que en la cabeza de cada uno donde se forman. Eso, eso es lo peor de tener esperanza.

Era inútil. No había posibilidad de que su mente dejara de pensar en la pelea con Luna o en lo que casi le termina diciendo a su hermana mayor inmediata, presa de la desesperación, el miedo y la vergüenza.

Giro la cabeza sobre su almohada hacia la derecha, pudiendo notar esa bolsa de papel con las sobras de esa tarde que esperaba olvidar lo mas pronto posible, o al menos, no dejar que lo afectara tanto.

Se quedo observando esa bolsa sobre su escritorio. Detestaba desperdiciar eso, por lo que en un intento mas por dejar de pensar un momento en todo, optó por comer esos pedazos de pizza, total, un buen recuerdo no eran… ni tampoco buena idea tirarlos a la basura o dejarlos ahí toda la noche, propiciando tal vez la visita de una de las mascotas de Lana a mitad de la noche.

Estaba a punto de morder una de las frías rebanadas hasta que el golpeteo a su puerta detuvo sus intenciones. Si se trataba de Luna, pensó que bien podría darles otra utilidad a esas sobras.

\- ¿Quién? -Respondió al llamado con la voz totalmente apagada-.

La puerta se abrió, y aunque la verdad era que no quería hablar con nadie en ese momento, no podía decirle que no a ella. Ya no solo era la despistada de la familia, también la autoridad entre las chicas y él, aunque casi siempre asesorada por alguna de ellas o por él mismo.

\- ¿Linky? ¿Podemos hablar?

A final de cuentas, tanto ella como Luan si fueron daño colateral. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser para tener a Leni pidiendo permiso para entablar una conversación?

\- Ah, Leni… Si, sí. Claro

Leni dibujo una linda sonrisa en su perfecto rostro al obtener la aprobación de su hermano menor. Rápidamente entró en la pequeña habitación y se sentó en la cama, solicitándole hacer lo mismo, palmeando un par de veces la cama para hacerle saber que era requerido, y que tendría una profunda charla con su hermana mayor, pues, a pesar de lo despistada y poco brillante que era, le debía respeto.

El peliblanco aceptaba de mala gana por un par de razones, pues sus intenciones de comer eso se veían frustradas, y además de que probablemente él recibiría los reproches por lo acontecido… Al parecer no era suficiente recibir un golpe de Luna.

Se sentó junto a ella, listo para ser sermoneado de como tratar de mejor manera a sus hermanas, pero…

\- ¿Te sientes bien, hermanito?

Se sobresaltó de inmediato. Volteó a ver a Leni confundido.

\- Yo… -no supo cómo reaccionar- yo… supongo.

\- No me mientas, hermanito -dijo ella, relajándose un poco y tranquilizando de igual manera a Lincoln-. Sé que algo te pasa, y fue algo que sucedió en tu cita.

\- Como odio que no se te puedan escapar estas cosas -dijo bufando alegremente-.

\- Pues como no soy muy brillante, para algo tenia que ser buena, ¿no crees?

\- Vamos hermana, no digas eso. Tu solo… eres buena para otras cosas -dijo tratando de no herirla, o al menos no mucho-.

\- Tontito, estamos hablando de ti, no de mi -volvió a decir con un tono de comprensión en su voz que tanto tranquilizaba al albino-. Así que anda, dímelo hermanito.

\- Bueno -suspiro-, creo… que lo escuchaste, ¿no es así?

Terminó y volvió a bajar la mirada avergonzado.

\- Si Linky, lo escuche -se pudo notar que su voz adoptó un tono más serio-. ¿Sabes? No me gustaría decir quien tuvo la razón o se equivocó. Yo les diría que ambos actuaron mal, y deberían disculparse, pero no los obligaré a nada. Ustedes no son Lola y Lana. Ambos decidirán cuando es el mejor momento para hablar.

\- Tal vez cuando mi mejilla deje de arder -mencionó con desdén-.

\- Lincoln, sé que estas molesto, yo también lo estaría, ¿pero de verdad hubieras preferido decir lo que ibas a decir?

Ambos quedaron en silencio por un momento.

\- No, supongo que no.

\- Lo sabía -trataba de no regodearse demasiado, mientras se ponía de pie para abandonar la habitación-. Luna te quiere mucho, y yo sé que tú a ella. No dejen que una tonta pelea arruine el amor que se tienen -dio un tierno beso en la frente de Lincoln y finalmente se retiró, satisfecha de la conversación que habían tenido-.

Mientras, él se quedó pensativo. Leni usualmente tenía razón en esos temas. Ya no importaba quien se equivocó primero o de quien fue la culpa, había que enmendar las cosas, y él sabia como hacerlo, pidiendo disculpas… y con pizza, pues Luna no era la única con quien debía disculparse.

* * *

Decir confundida era poco, pero eso era lo que necesitaba para saber lo que le pasaba a Lynn.

Es irónico que la que siempre se muestra como la mas fuerte en esa casa termine en ese estado emocional por algo así… bueno, aunque en esas situaciones, la fortaleza física y la condición terminan por irse por el inodoro cuando eso pasa. Cuestiones que terminan derribando al mas rudo cuando suceden; que son impredecibles y te pueden hacer pasar de la persona mas ruda del barrio a algo parecido a un cachorro asustado.

La causa, ya casi la tenía, sin embargo… ¿por qué ese nivel de preocupación? Aunque casi siempre el interés de las hermanas por lo que le pasa a una de las suyas o a Lincoln es por mera curiosidad, llegando al punto de querer entrometerse en casi todo lo que no les incumbe.

Sin embargo, este caso ya pintaba diferente desde el principio. La ausencia de la mayor por motivos académicos hizo que en todos aumentara el instinto de interés y preocupación los unos por los otros, dando esa sensación de seguridad que solo las familias ofrecen.

Ese, ese era el primer caso de corazón roto que se les presentaba a los Loud desde que la única con una relación estable se encontraba ausente. No había alguien inmediato en quien apoyarse, y Luna, al igual que Leni y Luan, trató de tomar el rol de guardián de todos sus hermanos. Trataría de hacer sentir mejor a Lynn en ese momento de vulnerabilidad emocional en el que se encontraba.

\- P… por supuesto que si -respondió luego de un considerable lapso de silencio, pero con toda la seguridad del mundo-. Eres una jovencita muy hermosa.

\- Te… tardaste en responder -Lynn le contestó con la voz aún muy apagada-

\- No me esperaba esa pregunta… hermana. Pero ya puedo adivinar lo que sucedió.

\- Ojalá él no se hubiera ido.

\- Lo sé hermana. A todas nos agradaba Michael, pero es algo que ninguna podíamos evitar.

\- Traté -fue en ese momento que Lynn pudo hablar con más fuerza, permitiéndole a Luna sentir toda la tristeza que ella sentía por medio de su voz-… Dios, traté de olvidar, de seguir adelante, de seguir su consejo. Cuando conocí a Francisco, pensé que él podría ser el indicado.

\- Hermana, no me digas que…

\- Si Luna. Me… rechazó.

Ahí estaba, la última confirmación que necesitaba. Aquello que había hecho a Lynn arrojar esa pregunta.

Y la entendía, tal vez no era exactamente el sentir que tuvo la misma Luna cuando termino su relación con una chica llamada Sam un par de meses atrás, pero en ese momento había un común denominador, eso que había hecho sentirse a Lynn tan mal, el dolor de creer que la soledad es tu destino, condenada a observar el éxito y los frutos de relaciones ajenas, sintiendo que no hay cabida en el mundo para ella.

Es por eso por lo que, cuando su instinto de mujer y hermana mayor se activó, demostró esa preocupación. Eso era algo que solo podría deseársele a las personas más despiadadas del planeta, algo que nunca quisiera que sus hermanas experimentaran.

Después de analizar bien lo que había escuchado, trató de aliviar ese dolor que sabia que la castaña cola de caballo estaba sintiendo. Buscó palabras para decir, pero pensó que de poco o nada servirían. ¿Qué podía decir? " _Lo lamento; te entiendo; sé como te sientes"_ ¿De que serviría? No ayudaría de nada.

Y por fin, después de meditarlo otro par de segundos y al saber que nada de lo que diría serviría, hizo que Lynn se sentara junto a ella al borde de la cama. Observó su rostro levemente bañado en lágrimas, las cuales limpió al pasar su mano por ese rostro que, al igual que ella y Lincoln, tenían esas características pecas. Le sonrió ligeramente, tratando de decir que todo estaría bien, al momento que la tomo por la cabeza y la estrecho fuertemente contra su ser.

Si eso no servía, nada lo haría, y afortunadamente, ella le correspondió. Apretó fuertemente a su hermana mayor, dejando correr las lágrimas que se prometía a ella misma serían las ultimas que derramaría por causa de un hombre.

Sintió el confort y el calor de Luna. Ella, que había estado en esa situación semanas atrás era la mejor persona que podía intentar ayudarla, y agradecía tanto por ello. Si bien, tenia en cuenta que podía apoyarse en todas sus hermanas, en ese momento no era necesario que todas estuvieran presentes.

Las gotas de agua de sus ojos al fin cesaron, al mismo tiempo que gracias a ese abrazo, se permitía dibujar una pequeña sonrisa, son su cabeza pegada al pecho de su hermana, sostenida por sus brazos, extinguiendo el dolor de su ser. Eso, era en realidad amor.

\- Luna -la llamó, pero ya sin ese pesar en su voz-, ¿puedo… puedo decirte algo?

\- Lo que quieras, chica. Aquí estoy para ti.

\- Bueno, yo… No, nada. Olvídalo.

\- Vamos Lynn. Puedes decirlo -la comprensión en su voz le indicaba que no le reprocharía nada que le fuera a decir. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento que Lynn tenia en su mente no podía ser considerado como algo… normal de decir en ese momento-. Soy tu hermana.

\- Bueno, yo… te quería decir que… creo que tus pechos son suaves.

El ambiente se tensó por un instante. Si, era un comentario completamente fuera de lugar, pero Luna no le diría eso, no en ese momento. En cambio, y en contra de lo que cualquiera habría pensado, ella solo rio tenuemente para después decir algo que probablemente haría que el ambiente se sintiera más ligero.

\- Ja, ja. No eres la primera que lo piensa, chica.

A pesar del comentario, no fue para nada un bochornoso momento para ninguna de las dos. Lynn necesitaba hablar y Luna se lo permitiría. No se trataba exactamente de lo que hubiera querido, pero un inicio es un inicio para que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad lo más pronto posible. Ver así a cualquier miembro de la familia no es para nada agradable.

El momento funcionó. Ya ninguna de las dos se sentía mal. Aunque Luna seguía sintiéndose incomoda por lo sucedido con Lincoln minutos atrás. También debía resolver eso, pero pensó que tal vez podría dejar eso para el día siguiente… a menos que Lincoln pensara lo contrario.

Simplemente golpeó un par de veces la puerta antes de abrirla y presentarse.

\- ¿Lynn? -Del mismo modo que Luna, llamaba tímidamente, solo que este se atrevió a romper con la privacidad-.

Se incomodó al ver a ambas en un momento íntimamente fraternal. Tal vez debió esperar respuesta, pero al recordar lo que le habían comentado acerca de como se encontraba su hermana mayor inmediata, pensó en que tal vez lo más probable es que no obtendría respuesta, lo que le llevó a tomar esa decisión, casi interrumpiendo el momento de Luna y Lynn.

\- Oh, yo… lo lamento -se le notó decaído-. No quise interrumpir. Yo… volveré después.

\- ¡Espera!

Poniéndose de pie de golpe y con ese grito, no solo detenía las intenciones de Lincoln de marcharse, también alteró por un instante a quien trataba de consolar.

Logró su cometido, llamando la atención de su hermano, quien se giró a verlas nuevamente. Se le notaba avergonzado, tímido en el mejor de los casos. Mientras ellas, aunque no se les podía decir que estaban eufóricas, se encontraban tranquilas. Lynn había dejado de ser un manojo de tristeza y Luna ya había dejado la preocupación de lado. Eso mismo le dio ánimos para hacer lo que lo había llevado a esa habitación en primer lugar.

\- Si. Supongo que quieres decirme algo -continuo con la voz apagada-. Adelante, creo que me lo busqué, hermana.

\- Linc, yo… lo lamento.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Quedó asombrado lo que le sigue.

\- Perdóname, por favor hermano.

En la voz de Luna, el arrepentimiento era evidente.

\- ¿Por qué? No hiciste nada malo.

Seguía confundido de escuchar esas palabras. No les encontraba razón de haber salido de los labios de Luna, pero así era. Las mismas palabras que él estaba a punto de decir fueron arrebatadas de su boca.

\- Me preocupe tanto por Lynn, solo por ser mujer, que olvide que tú también debías tener tus problemas. Intentaste ser sutil y yo simplemente no comprendí. Lo lamento, hermano -finalizó claramente arrepentida y avergonzada-.

Después de eso hubo un pequeño silencio. Las palabras de Luna trataban de ser asimiladas no solo por Lincoln, también por Lynn, quien se molestó un poco cuando Luna hizo ese comentario… pero, en realidad, no estaba en ese momento para objetar nada, pues su anterior estado le daba la razón.

\- No Luna, yo lo lamento -comenzó con una leve alteración en su respiración-. Quise mostrarme como alguien de duro corazón. No quise… evidenciar debilidad ante ustedes para no terminar siendo asediado por todas, y terminé siendo un patán. Leni, ella hablo conmigo hace un momento y me hizo entender que… estuve mal. Yo… ahora me arrepiento, y pido, no, suplico el perdón de las dos.

\- ¿Conmigo por qué? -Preguntó Lynn también habiéndose confundido-.

\- Yo casi, te llamo de una manera nada agradable. Por suerte Luna me detuvo a tiempo -sonrío un poco-.

\- De verdad lo lamento Linc. Debí darte tu espacio y nada de eso habría pasado.

\- Debí comprender que estabas preocupada, y no actuar como lo hice.

Una ligera tensión inundaba el ambiente de esa habitación por lo liberado. Sin embargo, ambos pensaron que eso era lo que se necesitaba. Arreglar las cosas antes que el resto de la familia llegase era lo menos que podían hacer. Ya les habían arruinado la noche a tres de sus hermanas, no podían hacerle lo mismo al resto de ellas, sobre todo cuando se trataba de las menores.

\- Suficiente de condolencias hermanos -sorprendentemente, era Lynn quien había dicho aquello, más alegre que hace un momento-. Oigan, ¿huele a pizza?

\- Yo, pensé que querrías comer algo y esto es lo que sobró de mi… salida. La calenté en el horno de microondas -se acercó a donde se encontraban las dos castañas para entregarles las rebanadas del platillo italiano. El ambiente no era para nada hostil-.

Lincoln les ofreció a ambas y las dos aceptaron. Sin embargo, antes que Luna tomara una de esas rebanadas, sorpresivamente tomó a Lincoln, y como hizo con Lynn, lo estrujo fuertemente contra ella, a lo que correspondió sin duda alguna.

En ese momento, Lincoln, además del cariño fraternal que su hermana mayor le estaba otorgando, pudo sentir en su pecho una suavidad que de la que pocas veces se había concentrado al abrazar a Luna.

Un año antes no era posible notarlo, pero en ese momento, y con los primeros indicios de la pubertad, se detuvo a pensar un momento en eso. Suaves, como hace un momento se los había descrito Lynn. Sabia que eso no era correcto, pero no podía dejar de concentrarse en eso, hasta que, al fin, la misma Luna se encargaba de terminar con el abrazo y el bochornoso momento que se pudo producir para su hermano.

Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente, Lincoln, tratando de no pensar en eso más, mientras Lynn solo los observaba terminando de devorar ese primer trozo de pizza.

Podía decirse que las cosas se normalizarían, al menos esa noche.

\- Bueno chicas, creo que, me iré a dormir -dijo, pasando a retirarse-. Buenas noches hermanas.

\- Buenas noches Linc.

\- Duerme bien, hermano.

Las dos le desearon de igual manera a su hermano menor, y procediendo a terminar con la comida que Lincoln había llevado, Luna también se disponía a retirarse.

\- Bueno chica, creo que también me iré a la cama -mencionó tranquilamente-. Nos vemos mañana.

\- Luna, espera -Lynn la llamó antes de que la rockera abandonara su habitación-. ¿Puedo… dormir en tu habitación esta noche? -Volvió a preguntar tímidamente-.

\- ¿Qué hay de Lucy?

\- Ella estará bien. Creo que yo soy la que necesita compañía esta noche.

Luna bufó una risilla.

\- De acuerdo, hermana.

Lynn se alegró ligeramente, o eso es lo que aparentó, pues realmente prefería pasar la noche con la loca musical que, con la Duquesa de la Oscuridad, al menos esa noche.

\- Hey sis, así que, ¿son suaves?


	2. Noche de Chicas

**¿Que tal amigos? Pues bienvenidos a la segunda parte, o el capítulo primero de esta historia en la que, como pudieron** **observar** **, será la primera vez que experimente con el amado y odiado Loudcest.**

 **Debo recalcar que es un tema que no es lo mío, pero a veces hay que aventurarse. Trataré de dar lo mejor en esta historia y darles algunos toques de Lemmon que tanto llaman la atención (pajeros :v).**

 **Bien, antes de continuar, comenzare dando las respuestas a sus reviews del capítulo pasado:**

 **J. Najera: Gracias por el apoyo viejo. Debo decir que "Tan Solo se** **dio** **" ha sido en mayor medida la inspiración para permitirme desarrollar esto. Ya te lo había mencionado y espero que no te moleste que tome algunos de tus conceptos para adaptarlos e implementarlos. Y bueno, sobre para donde jalará, creo que puedes hacerte una idea.**

 **Dread55: Ok, my english is not good, but i try it. My friend, if you find someone would translate this, of course. But only notice me abaut this, please.**

 **Sam the Stormbringer: Es un AU. La mención del sujeto es** **esporádicaY** **y espero que en este capítulo sea la última vez que sea mencionado. Y pues, a ver como termina esta nueva aventura.**

 **Dope17: Pajero :v jajaja. Mi buen amigo, me alegra que te guste. ¿Dices que no sabes escribir cosas así? Déjame recordarte cierta noche de Lincoln y Lynn, eso es lo que yo tengo que aprender. Dices que quieres clases, ¿clases de que? Yo no puedo dar clases. En fin, y si, se trataba del prólogo.**

 **Lobo Hibiky: Gracias amigo. Se hace lo que se puede. Espero que la actualización haya llegado lo suficientemente pronto.**

 **Julex93: ¡No mames, we! ¡Julex esta aquí! *le da un paro*. Gracias por el apoyo. Creo que le atinaste... o tal vez ya lo** **había** **mencionado, bah, no importa. Espero darle buen rumbo a esto y darles a todos un buen sabor de boca.**

 **t10507: Espero te agrade esta continuación.**

 **brudark:** **Créeme** **amigo, no te vas a arrepentir... espero :v**

 **RCurrent: Todas las grandes mentes piensan igual. Sé que lo intentaste, ¿que historia crees que me termino de convencer ;v? Interesante y riesgoso. Veamos que sale de todo esto. PD. Sigo amando el epílogo.**

 **gabomon01: Da por hecho eso, pero vendrá algo más y espero que te agrade.**

 **: Si te gustó aquello, espero que esto también te llene el ojo.**

 **Sergex: Espero poder plasmar esa intensidad que esperas y que yo también deseo escribir.**

 **El solitario: Gracias :v**

* * *

 ** _Noche de chicas_**

Curiosa, pero no extrañamente, la media noche en esa casa gozaba de la frecuente tranquilidad que viene el manto nocturno. Las agradables noches de verano suelen ser en particular calurosas, sin embargo, el que el termómetro estuviera marcando una temperatura que podría considerarse cálida, en el ambiente se respiraba esa frescura que trae consigo el haber resuelto problemas o el no haberse enterado de ellos.

Los ronquidos de algunas de las chicas, la calmada respiración de las mascotas de la familia e incluso, el canto de la nueva mascota de Lana, un búho al que decidió llamar simplemente "Señor Búho", ponían la cereza al pastel de esa tranquila noche. Sin embargo, un sonido más se hacia presente en ese momento, un sonido al cual la mayoría, o, mejor dicho, todos ya estaban enterados y acostumbrados.

Si bien, en realidad no podían recriminarle eso del todo, pues, prácticamente todos tenían sus cávalas para encarar una noche después de un día difícil, y ese, era justo el caso. El incesante golpeteo en una de las habitaciones en realidad solo tenia despierta a la compañera de dicho cuarto.

\- No puedes dormir, ¿cierto? -Preguntó con neutralidad-.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

\- Llevas diez minutos rebotando la pelota en el techo.

\- Oh, lo lamento. Pensé que ya estarías dormida y… esperaba que… no lo notaras. Lo siento.

\- Olvídalo chica. La verdad es que tampoco he podido cerrar los ojos. ¿Quieres hablar?

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Creo que solo tenemos un tema en común en este momento, hermana -le respondió ella con algo de sarcasmo-.

\- Si, lo sé, pero es solo que… no creo estar segura de poder hacerlo.

Sorprendentemente, la inseguridad se empezaba a mostrarse en ella mas frecuentemente. Nunca, en sus recién cumplidos 15 años había demostrado ser así, o al menos, nadie la recordaba de esa manera.

Escuchar la palabra "insegura" después de la palabra "Lynn", o inclusive en la misma oración era inconcebible para todos en esa familia…

Pero el tiempo pasa. Los cambios en la gente siempre van a estar presentes. A veces la gente puede tornarse más madura, más sabia; en otras ocasiones, habrá quien decida hacerles más caso a sus pensamientos y dejar la impulsividad; y en otras más, el cambio puede ser evidente, demarcando el aspecto físico y siendo notado por quienes los rodean.

En esa familia no era difícil notar los cambios. Tantas chicas con personalidades tan concretas y arraigadas hacían más fácil esa labor, sobre todo para aquellos con mas experiencia, como sus padres o, en ese caso, Luna, pues la chica musical, a los 17 años bien podía decir ella misma que tenia cierto recorrido para lidiar con algunos temas, y ese era uno de ellos.

Algunos dirían que debido a su corta edad y al también corto periodo de la relación que sostuvo, en realidad y apenas tendría una noción del tema. Pero aun con ese hecho en el escritorio, la verdad irrefutable era que en numero de noviazgos, Luna tenia uno mas que Lynn, y con eso era suficiente, pensó, para que ambas pudieran hablar del tema.

\- Vamos hermana. Baja y hablemos -el tono de Luna inspiraba no solo confianza, también comprensión-.

\- Esta bien -dijo Lynn después de soltar un suspiro-.

La deportista que ocupaba la cama superior de esa litera no necesito de mas que un salto para bajar de ahí.

Al hacerlo y voltear a ver la cama que ocupaba su hermana, la encontró ya lista para una conversación de mujer a mujer, sentada en la cama, de piernas cruzadas, solo usando su camisón purpura que, después de usarlo algunos años, parecía empezar a quedarle algo… corto.

Aunque tal vez algo tarde, el desarrollo físico de la rockera había llegado y ese mismo camisón de noche hacia esa revelación. Apenas y podía cubrir hasta donde comenzaban las piernas de la chica y la zona del pecho, podría decirse, que comenzaba a apretarla. Extrañamente, todo eso fue lo primero que Lynn notó, y en cuanto a ella, su conjunto para dormir tampoco había cambiado de una camiseta blanca y pantaloncillos rojos, ese que había mantenido por un largo tiempo, sin casi ningún cambio.

No se apresuró en colocarse junto a su hermana mayor, pues en realidad, ánimos no le sobraban para hablar del tema, mucho menos aun estando tan fresco.

\- Bien, ¿qué quieres que te diga, Luna? -Preguntó, incomoda más que molesta-.

\- Hermana, ¿de verdad piensas que necesitas una pareja?

La pregunta cumplió su tarea de dejar a Lynn en un estado pensativo, pues la realidad era que nunca lo había pensado hasta que aquel chico que salió de su vida con rumbo a Canadá, se hizo presente en la misma por golpe de suerte.

En ese corto lapso, la castaña deportista había descubierto una sensación maravillosa dentro de su ser. Algo que solo llego a sentir con aquel jovencito con el que compartía pasión por uno de los deportes que a Lynn tanto le gustaban practicar, y que, al momento de la despedida, desapareció por completo.

Tiempo después, algo pasó, algo que le hizo recordar las ultimas palabras que le había dedicado ese gran amigo que tuvo, eso, acompañado de un toque de cierta sensación que la hacia sentir tan bien. Y, sin embargo, eso nunca pasó de ser una amplia comodidad y ligera felicidad al estar junto al chico llamado Francisco que conoció, y creyó seria eso que necesitaba para continuar.

Eran tantos sus deseos de volver a sentir lo que sintió en su momento, que al final, terminó por querer forzar lo que no podía ser, y que ella misma, muy en el fondo, sabía que no debía ser.

\- Yo, pues… yo, ya no lo sé -contestó resignada-.

\- Sis, no lo fuerces. Pasará -trató de sonar lo más convincente posible-. Eres una linda chica, alguien aparecerá tarde o temprano.

\- Creo que será mas tarde que temprano -volvió a sonar resignada-.

\- Vamos hermana, tienes a tu favor que te interesan los deportes, y muchos de los chicos ven más atractivas a las chicas que los practican -abrazó con un brazo a su hermana-, además…

Lynn, en un arranque de desesperación, se soltó del abrazo de Luna y se puso de pie, dispuesta por fin a hablar de su inquietud.

\- Si hermana, ¿pero sabes qué más? A mí me hace falta…

Titubeo, pensativa de si lo que iba a mencionar en ese momento era igual, o incluso más incomodo que lo de hace unas horas.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- No, nada. Olvídalo.

\- Vamos chica, soy tu hermana. Puedes decírmelo.

\- Dije que lo olvidaras. Vamos a dormir.

Ella sabia lo terca que podía ponerse Lynn, eso quedo evidenciado cuando la molestia en su tono de voz se había hecho presente. Situación que lejos de molestar a Luna, la incito a casi exigir la respuesta, pues sabia que eso era lo que la tenía llena de inquietudes.

\- Lynn, si me lo dices puedo tratar de ayudarte -dijo casi suplicando la respuesta-.

\- Es que no puedes.

Cada vez, su discusión se tornaba un poco mas sonora, aunque no lo suficiente para alertar a todos.

\- ¡¿Por qué no puedo?!

Al fin, habían empezado a gritar a susurros.

\- ¡Porque lo que me falta es eso! -Soltó al fin, señalando directamente a Luna, con una expresión de clara fatalidad, como si "eso" en realidad se tratara de algo de suma importancia.

\- ¿A qué… te refieres? -Preguntó, no sorprendida, sino más bien, confundida-.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero, no me hagas decirlo, por favor- terminó llevándose las manos al rostro, tal vez queriendo cubrir una posible expresión de vergüenza-.

Lynn, para confiar en sus actitudes y aptitudes, confiaba demasiado, tal vez mas de lo normal, en su cuerpo. Pero eran pocas las ocasiones en las que en realidad se ponía a pensar en su apariencia, claro, sabía que estaba en forma y buena condición, pero al paso de los años, y al poderlo notar claramente en su grupo de amistades, su fijación en el tema del desarrollo biológico comenzaba a hacerla sentir… insegura.

\- No puedes hablar en serio, sis -comento al cabo de unos segundos, con algo de decepción en su voz-.

\- Claro, tu ya las tienes. ¿Por qué habrías de preocuparte por eso?

\- Lynn, suenas como una tonta. ¿En realidad te importa tanto de que tamaño son tus senos?

Para Luna, y posiblemente para sus demás hermanas mayores, eso era una completa estupidez.

\- Lun, sabes que eso es lo que llama la atención de los chicos, eso y el trasero.

\- Lynn, no puedes estar más equivocada -frunciendo el ceño, se dirigía a su hermana menor-. ¿Sabes lo que atraen? A pervertidos, a idiotas que lo único que quieren es acostarse contigo, a imbéciles que solo sueñan con tocarlas, con sentirlas entre sus asquerosas manos. ¿En realidad a ese tipo de hombres quieres atraer? ¿Esa clase de estúpidos son los que quieres en tu vida?

\- Cállate…

\- No hermana, tengo que decirte esto y hacer que lo entiendas -en realidad Luna estaba molesta-. Si eso es de verdad lo que te inquieta y no el haber perdido el chico que te gusta, estas muy equivocada, y si es así, me tienes decepcionada.

\- ¡¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer?! ¡¿Esperar a un chico que posiblemente jamás vuelva a ver?!

\- No las necesitaste para llamar su atención.

\- ¿Entonces debo resignarme a parecer siempre como una niña? ¿A que alguna especie de caballero en brillante armadura aparezca y diga "Oh, me enamoré de esa chica sin nada de busto, sin nada de gracia"?

\- Lynn, ese no es el camino…

\- ¡¿Entonces cuál es?!

La desesperación se había presentado ya en su máximo esplendor.

En realidad, esa era una discusión de la que ninguna de las dos quería formar parte, pero ahora no había vuelta atrás. Luna tendría que salir de la conversación que ella misma había propiciado, pero nada estaba resultando como esperaba. Los argumentos que daba sencillamente no parecían hacer reaccionar a su hermana menor.

Podía decir que sabia de antemano lo que Lynn sentía, esa sensación de soledad que atravesó en algún momento ahora estaba haciendo de su presa a la deportista de la familia. Ya no sabía que decir, que hacer.

\- ¡Ser tu misma!

\- ¡No me vengas con eso, hermana! ¡Fui yo misma durante 15 años y solo un chico me quiso así!

Los susurrantes gritos cada vez iban en aumento, y si no querían llamar la atención de toda su familia, y probablemente la de los vecinos, debían controlarse.

Luna había entendido eso a la perfección, por lo que después del exabrupto de Lynn, finalmente se puso de pie y se coloco frente a su hermana, señalándole que debía contener su tono volumen, pues no querían hacer de eso una junta de hermanos a mitad de la noche.

Ambas guardaron silencio, permitiéndoles bajar la llama de la discusión, y también, permitiéndole a Luna pensar en algo que pueda tranquilizar a Lynn.

El silencio fue breve, pero para la castaña cola de caballo, era abrumador, necesitaba, no quería respuestas, pero había puesto a la chica musical en una situación que pasaba de incomoda a comprometedora.

Finalmente, hablo sin pensar, alentada por la molestia de todas las tonterías que había escuchado a su hermana decir.

\- Oye, si lo que quieres es un pene en tu vagina, conviértete en prostituta -dijo sin medir ninguna de sus palabras-.

Ambas se vieron a los ojos. La ira se reflejaba completamente en el rostro de Lynn, en ese momento, solo deseaba tirarle uno que otro diente a Luna, sin embargo, antes de poder siquiera levantar el brazo, sintió como fue fuertemente sometida por la misma Luna en un abrazo.

\- Perdóname, por favor. No quise… decir eso.

Nuevamente, el llanto se hacia presente en ella, pues esa definitivamente no fue su noche, y Lynn pudo comprender el arrepentimiento de la castaña de pelo corto. Su ira se desvanecía poco a poco a medida que los sollozos de Luna seguían, mientras ella, temerosa de corresponder al abrazo, meditaba sobre todo lo acontecido en esos minutos, en las palabras dichas, si en realidad Luna se habría sobrepasado con eso, en realidad ella era quien la había orillado a que dijera algo así.

Pasaron un par de segundos para que pudiera reaccionar, correspondiendo tímidamente ese abrazo que eximia a Luna de toda culpa por parte de Lynn. El tiempo no había pasado en vano, y si no le había traído a Lynn un desarrollo físico, si le había hecho madurar un poco, pues fue eso lo que le permitió perdonar.

\- De verdad, lo lamento chica -volvió Luna, con un poco más de claridad en su voz-.

\- Déjalo… no importa. Yo me lo busque.

Luna lentamente se separaba de su hermana, aun sujetándola de los hombros, con unas pocas lágrimas en sus mejillas, arrepentida notoriamente de lo que había dicho sin pensar, con la mirada caída. Sin embargo, Lynn de nuevo tomaba la palabra.

\- Vamos, somos hermanas, no hay que pelear. Tu solo… intentabas ayudarme.

De nuevo hubo un breve silencio, el cual rompió la misma Luna.

\- Sis, créeme. Sé que te sientes mal por todo eso -dijo limpiándose un poco las lágrimas-, pero todo llegará a su tiempo.

\- ¿Pero cuánto tiempo será?

\- El tiempo que tenga que pasar, tu solo debes ser paciente.

Luna, ya con una tibia sonrisa terminaba de decirle a su hermana, admirando el rostro de Lynn lleno de cuestionamientos.

\- Sabes que no soy paciente, Lun -dijo también ella dibujando una tenue sonrisa-.

Ambas al fin se habían tranquilizado un poco, pero eso no significaba que el caso estuviera cerrado. Ambas sabían que todo debía terminar, pero ninguna sabia como hacerlo.

Las dos volvieron a sentarse en la cama, tratando de no volver a tocar el asunto de hace unos instantes. Pensativas, meditando, sobre todo Luna en que podía hacer para aliviar un poco el estado emocional de Lynn especialmente afectado por su desarrollo físico.

Pasaron un par de minutos para que de nuevo una de ellas volviera a hablar.

\- Lynn -la llamó con cierta timidez debido a la que iba a hacer-, muéstramelos.

Lynn se quedó estupefacta, sin entender realmente.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Tus senos, déjame verlos.

\- Pero si no hay nada, ¿qué te muestro? -Dijo Lynn riendo, tratando de alegrar un poco más el instante, a lo que Luna también reaccionó positivamente, sin el afán de molestar a su hermana-.

\- Vamos, sabes que soy bisexual, soy como un chico.

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

\- Que me los muestres -dijo con algo de desesperación, tomando la camiseta de Lynn, dispuesta a despojarla ella misma de la prenda para lograr su cometido-.

Lynn obviamente se estaba oponiendo, pues no tenia idea de a donde quería llegar Luna.

\- ¿Qué tratas de hacer? -Preguntó aun confundida-.

Luna desistió de su intento, y suspirando, le respondió a Lynn.

\- Oye chica, a mí me gustan y lo sabes. Déjame… analizarlos.

Luna no pudo evitar reír un poco ante el comentario que seria mas propio de luan, pero contrario a ella, Lynn se sentía incomoda. Sin embargo, sopesándolo bien, Luna tenia razón, y en realidad su hermana podría opinar acerca de ellos. Sabia que lo que fuera a decir seria positivo, y eso era tal vez lo que necesitaba.

En realidad no se encontraba del todo convencida, pero era algo que no saldría de esa habitación, y se encargaría de dejarlo en claro a Luna, quien tampoco tenia intenciones de comentarlo en la cena.

Así, tímidamente se fue despojando de su prenda superior, dejando expuesto su torso. Se sentía un poco avergonzada, un poco tímida, como si a quien se los estaba mostrando fuera en realidad a un chico y no a su hermana.

Sentía la mirada de Luna posada directamente en su pecho, quería cubrirlos con sus brazos, pero Luna la detendría, además del hecho de que de verdad quería escuchar algo positivo acerca de ellos.

Luna solo los veía, intrigada, hasta analítica. Así, después de unos segundos, le menciono a Lynn a lo que quería escuchar.

\- Son lindos -un comentario que en realidad avergonzaba a las dos, pero hacia sentir bien a Lynn y Luna lo sabía-. Además, están creciendo chica.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Solo… lo sé. En un mes serás copa B, te lo aseguro.

Lynn bufó una risa.

\- Bueno, creo que es mejor que nada -dijo ya más relajada-. Oye, en ese caso, ¿me regalarías alguno de tus sostenes?

\- ¿Qué me quisiste decir, chica? -Luna aparentó sentirse ofendida-.

\- Vamos, no creo que los necesites. ¿Tú que copa eres?

De un momento a otro, Lynn se había deslindado de toda vergüenza, pues se trataba de su hermana, y si alguien dentro de esa familia admiraba el cuerpo de una mujer era Luna, además de Lincoln, aunque a él podría decírsele que era demasiado joven aun para pensar en eso.

\- Porque no tratas de adivinar, sis -le respondió Luna, procediendo a retirarse su camisón de noche, dejando ella también al descubierto su pecho-.

Los senos de Luna eran considerablemente mas grandes que los de Lynn, obviamente. Ella también los observó, queriendo dar en el clavo. No eran especialmente grandes ni mucho menos, pero eran lo suficientemente grandes para que cualquiera se atreviera a decir que los sostenes de Luna ya eran copa D.

Y fue eso mismo lo que respondió Lynn, siendo corregida inmediatamente, pues Luna no pasaba de copa C, aunque poco le faltaba para que fueran necesarios sostenes de otra talla.

\- Vaya, debes tener a muchos chicos tras de ti solo por esos -comentó Lynn, tratando de llevar una conversación tranquila-.

\- Solo algunos, pero como ya te mencioné, son solo idiotas.

Lynn soltó un aliviador suspiro.

\- Gracias Lun. Al final, si me ayudaste.

Ambas se recostaron en la cama, con el torso descubierto, Luna solo usando unas bragas y Lynn con su pantaloncillo, dando pie a un par más de comentarios antes de caer rendidas.

\- Ey sis, escucha, todos los hombres intentaran llevarte a la cama, pero serán pocos los que lo quieran ver tu torso como lo estoy viendo yo en este momento.

\- Ah… gracias, supongo.

Las dos rieron antes de cerrar los ojos y finalmente, caer en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Para él, esa mañana de domingo traía consigo un grato sabor de boca, pues, aunque apenas la noche anterior había tenido una reñida disputa con Luna, y en cierto modo, también con Lynn, el haber podido resolverlo de una manera tan rápida le permitió al peliblanco tener la noche que posiblemente pudo convertirse en la peor de su joven vida.

Usualmente, las mañanas de fin de semana en esa casa no eran para nada tranquilas, sobrepasando por mucho los limites alcanzados durante mitad de semana.

Pero esa mañana no era similar a las de siempre.

Aunque puede que todos estuvieran en casa, las altas horas que marcaba el reloj cuando estos arribaron a la casa Loud no les daba la capacidad de despegar los parpados, aunque el despertador marcara más de las nueve de la mañana. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de la película que todos vieron a petición de la chica gótica de la familia. Todo eso, ayudando a que se mantuvieran ignorantes de los sucesos que antecedieron a su llegada.

Ciertamente, en esa familia no destacaba la privacidad, algo que Lucy había dejado en claro hace algún tiempo. Mas eso no había sido obstáculo para que, particularmente esa discusión a mitad de la noche haya sido casi totalmente pasada por alto por todos los residentes… afortunadamente.

El silencio era casi sepulcral. Daba miedo en particular por la hora marcada por el reloj colgado en la pared de la habitación de Lincoln, pero pronto dejó de darle esa importancia. Las cosas habían salido… no tan bien como esperaba, pero lo suficiente para no hacerle despertar con algo equivalente a una cruda nivel Dios.

Ahí, sentado al borde de su cama con nada mas que su reflejo acompañándolo, meditaba sobre lo sucedido, y aunque ciertamente había recibido el perdón de sus dos hermanas, él aun sentía la necesidad de entablar una conversación con ellas. Pero esta vez no se trataría solo de lo ocurrido.

Ambas eran sus hermanas mayores, y ambas tenían el mismo antecedente que él, obviamente con sus respectivas diferencias, claro estaba.

Luna había llegado al final de su relación dejándola en un estado no mejor al de sus dos hermanos menores; mientras que Lynn, al igual que a Lincoln, le pesaba eso que pudo ser, que creyó que pudo ser, pero no fue así.

En Lincoln, el haber crecido con 10 hermanas ciertamente lo había dotado de cierta madurez extra en comparación con varios de sus amigos, cosa que lo había llevado a aceptar la culpa en algunas ocasiones, como la vez en la que se vio obligado a usar un traje de ardilla toda una semana por hacerle creer a todos que sin eso, era portador y transmisor de mala suerte; o la vez que tuvo que proveer toda la casa de energía por hacer prescindir a todas sus hermanas de ellas debido a las acciones hipócritas que terminó por cometer.

Parte de esa madurez se manifestaba en saber pedir ayuda cuando era necesaria, y aunque tal vez su mejor amigo le convencería de recurrir a un profesional como él en algún tiempo, el albino prefería en primera instancia recurrir a la ayuda mas cercana sin tener que recurrir a esa medida ni tener que utilizar el dinero que con mucho esfuerzo y sacrificios había logrado adquirir.

Así pues, armado del valor que en algunas ocasiones lo caracterizaba, pensó en aprovechar el momento de paz que inundaba su hogar para poder entablar esa conversación.

Salió de su habitación vestido con nada más que su pantalón para dormir, dejando a la vista su torso.

La pubertad en él se estaba empezando a manifestar, ayudada por el hecho de por fin hacer uso del consejo de su madre de comenzar a hacer algo de actividad física además de la clase de gimnasia de su escuela.

Los pectorales del chico comenzaban a tomar volumen y su abdomen parecía también tornarse en el _six-pack_ que todos los hombres desean tener y con el que piensan que pueden llamar la atención de las chicas.

Habiendo salido de su habitación, a la par, la puerta de la habitación que Leni compartía ahora con Luan se abría, saliendo de ella la misma Leni, portando solo el camisón de noche con el que solía pasar los veranos.

\- Buenos días, Linky -saludaba felizmente la rubia a su hermano antes de entrar al baño-.

\- Buenos días Leni -correspondió de la misma manera-. ¿Dormiste bien, hermana? -Una pregunta más por compromiso que por en realidad querer saber sobre los sueños de su hermana mayor-.

\- Pues -titubeo un poco-, si, podría decirse. La verdad es que tuve algunos inconvenientes por la pelea de Lynn y Luna a mitad de la noche. ¿Puedes creerlo?

\- ¿Pelea…? Espera, ¿Lynn y Luna durmieron juntas? -Preguntó incrédulo-.

Desde la mudanza de Luan, Luna alardeaba siempre sobre porque el tener una habitación propia era lo mejor del mundo, sin mencionar las reiteradas ocasiones en las que decía que nunca volvería a compartir habitación. Aparentemente, aquel dicho de que cae mas pronto un hablador que un cojo se había hecho presente.

\- Pues sí, hermanito. Supongo que tiene que ver con lo de anoche. Créeme Linky, hay momentos en los que no quieres estar sola -contestó sin perder esa alegría que la caracterizaba-.

\- Oh, bueno. Yo… supongo -el también respondió, solo que un poco nervioso-. ¿Crees que haya problema si intento hablar con ellas? Creo que necesito hacerlo.

\- Pues, si no aun se encuentran molestas una con la otra no creo que debas intervenir. En realidad no supe de que iba la discusión, pero terminó pronto así que creo que las dos aún deben estar en la habitación de Luna -finalizó dibujando una gran sonrisa antes de finalmente entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta-.

\- Esta… bien.

Durante la conversación con Leni, sin darse cuenta había avanzado hasta estar frente a la puerta de la habitación de Luna. Golpeo levemente la puerta un par de veces, respetando la privacidad de una chica, caso contrario a todas ellas con el peliblanco, cosa que, en ese momento, ya no le importaba.

No obtuvo respuesta inmediata, así que volvió a hacer lo mismo, golpeando un poco mas fuerte, con el afán de no molestarlas… demasiado, también, sin obtener respuesta.

No sabe porque lo hizo. Probablemente podría escudarse tras el hecho de querer aprovechar el momento de paz que acontecía en su hogar, pero ¿era de verdad tanta la necesidad para irrumpir, así como así en la habitación donde sus dos hermanas mayores podían aun estar dormidas? Al parecer, sí.

La luz que se filtraba a través de las cortinas era lo suficiente para poder examinar la habitación. No había cambiado mucho en realidad, la litera, el juego de batería de Luna, inclusive el escenario con el que Luan ensayaba aun se encontraban en su lugar.

Lincoln no dudó, pero con un paso cuidadoso se acerco a la cama inferior, dándose cuenta de que ambas la compartían.

A él no le pareció del todo extraño. Leni se lo había dicho hace solo un momento, y tal vez el compartir cama las había tranquilizado después de esa discusión que aparentemente ocurrió.

Para Lincoln, todas sus hermanas eran hermosas. Sin embargo, nunca espero verlas así.

Quedo impresionado, pero no podía desviar la mirada, no podía dejar de verlas. Jamás pensó que la, o, en este caso, las primeras chicas que vería de esa forma serian dos de sus hermanas, inalterables, tranquilas, apaciguadas… hermosas, compartiendo una tranquilidad y felicidad que no lo dejaba alterarlas, pero, para ese punto, él parecía el que estaba más alterado, y, sin embargo, algo dentro de él se negaba a dejar el lugar, a seguirlas admirando.

Tan pronto se dio luz de que estaba pasando, salió apresuradamente de esa habitación, cerró la puerta con cuidado, recargándose tras esta, y lentamente cayendo al suelo.

¿En realidad acababa de ver eso? ¿Por qué no salió inmediatamente al darse cuenta y dejar pasar unos minutos? ¿Por qué admirarlas en ese estado, como si no fueran sus hermanas?

Temblaba. Había visto algo que no debía ver, pero no se sentía culpable del todo, en realidad, algo dentro de él deseaba ver más… _"Es asqueroso",_ pensó cuando esa intención pasó por su cabeza, pues se trataba de sus hermanas, no de cualquier chica o chicas que pudiese o no haber conocido.

Su cabeza daba vueltas sin control, pensando una y otra vez en lo que vio y la reacción que tuvo aquello. Se odio a si mismo al ver como su pantalón se alzaba como carpa de circo, por lo que recurrió a ocultarlo flexionando sus piernas hacia su pecho, y, afortunadamente, haciéndolo antes de que Leni saliera del baño, pues de todas, exceptuando a Lori, seria la que mas se sintiera decepcionada, confundida y, posiblemente, asustada.

\- Ah, Lincoln, ¿pudiste hablar…? ¿Estas bien, hermanito? – Pregunto al verlo en ese estado-.

\- Leni, yo… yo… vi algo que no debí ver -dijo asustado-. Leni, yo... yo las vi… desnudas.

* * *

 _Bien, llegamos al final del capítulo. Espero que haya sido de todo su agrado._

 _Esto lo planeaba subir horas antes, durante la madrugada. Empece a escribir justo después del partido del Ame (si, fue a Lobos BUAP, pero no pueden negar que fue un golazo), pero cierta plataforma no permitió subir documento, así que gracias a un consejo de mi compa Arok, pude traerles esa parte._

 _Como siempre, duda, comentario, critica será recibida en el cajón de los maravillosos reviews._

 _Sin mas, nos vemos._


	3. Charlas

**Hola a todos de nuevo.**

 **Sé que debe ser frustrante lo poco frecuente de mis actualizaciones, y por eso les pido disculpas. Soy novato en esto del Loudcest, entonces también tengo que meterle un poco de más esmero, y con eso, más tiempo, pero en fin.**

 **Vamos con las respuestas de los reviews:**

 **76: No habrá un harem muy pesado, eso es lo que te puedo decir ;)**

 **AstralWhip: Espera un poco más, mi estimado. Te prometo que lo habrá y será entre ellas dos.**

 **ImperialStar: Así es. Tiempo al tiempo. Respondiendo tu pregunta, primero será hermanaxhermana, y ya luego viene este men.**

 **: Gracias por el apoyo. Ojalá este también te guste.**

 **t10507: Pues aquí esta el siguiente. Con este reduzco un poco la velocidad. Espero no decepcionar.**

 **Julex93: Aquí esta ya la continuación. Gracias por el apoyo, amigo, me sirve de mucho y me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Reaper´s Blaze: Es Lynn chica, así lo maneja la etiqueta.**

 **Sergex: Veamos cuanto autocontrol tiene, mi estimado.**

 **gabomon01: Gracias viejo. Espero seguir en esa linea. Y eso, pues no esperaba que fuera gracioso, pero si se te hizo así :v**

 **J. Najera: Gracias amigo. Te diré que no será lo único, o al menos eso planeo. Con respecto a lo demás, si, tal vez eso pase, y mas pronto de lo que crees; cuantos no quisieron ser Lincoln en ese momento; y aquí verás lo que pasa con Leni.**

 **Dope17: :v pártele su madre al correo, ok no. No te preocupes, tómate tu tiempo; y si, un poco de todo. Ojala a ti también te guste.**

* * *

 ** _Charlas_**

Tal vez no lo escondió muy bien o tal vez no lo llegó a ocultar a tiempo. no podía encontrar otra razón para que Leni lo tironeara así del brazo con rumbo a su habitación, con un fuerte agarre, provocándole una ligera molestia, que en realidad poco le importaba.

Aún seguía en su mente esa imagen. Tenia suerte de que ninguna hubiera visto esa escena antes de que ambos entraran a la habitación del peliblanco, trancando la puerta inmediatamente. Eso iba a ser un sermón bien ganado, o al menos eso tenía en mente.

Ella en realidad se veía molesta. Eran contadas las ocasiones en que podía verse a Leni así. Y no era para nada similar a otros momentos en los que se molestaba. La mirada que había recibido era fulminante, ni siquiera con Lori había llegado a sentir tanto temor como en ese instante. Esperaba incluso alguna bofetada, sin siquiera dejarlo hablar, sin embargo, se trataba de Leni, y no de Lori.

\- Siéntate -sentencio autoritariamente, a lo que no puso objeción-.

Veía como Leni caminaba de un lado a otro, como león enjaulado. Así pasaron unos segundos hasta que finalmente se detuvo frente a él, quien solo por instinto, había desviado la mirada.

Podía sentir como nuevamente era fulminado por los ojos de la rubia, la cual no podía ocultar su molestia, ni su decepción. Al menos lo había dicho inmediatamente, eso era algo, ¿no?

\- Lincoln -lo llamó nuevamente con ese tono autoritario-, ¿qué rayos fue eso?

Él no dio respuesta. Evidentemente sentía vergüenza, sentía miedo, decepción de si mismo.

\- ¿Y bien? -Volvió a preguntar la rubia-.

\- ¡Estoy avergonzado! ¿sí? -Bajo nuevamente la mirada-. Diría que lo lamento… pero la verdad, no creo que eso tenga importancia.

\- Y deberías, muchacho indecente -se cruzó de brazos-. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Si era demasiada tu urgencia, pudiste pedir pasar primero al baño -finalizó, un poco menos indignada ya-. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te descubren nuestras hermanas menores? O peor, ¿las mismas Luna o Lynn?

\- Pues… probablemente, ya no estaría con vida -bufó una nerviosa risa-.

Después de eso, pasaron otros segundos de silencio, silencio que les sirvió a ambos para relajarse un poco. Leni bajaba su temperamento paulatinamente, mientras que Lincoln seguía sintiéndose incomodo, pero al menos, la erección había desaparecido, algo que lo alivió, dado que Leni procedía a sentarse junto a él en la cama, pero sin cruzar miradas.

Ella suspiró antes de volver a hablar.

\- Lincoln, escucha, sé que estas en esa edad en la que tu cuerpo casi se controla solo -comenzó a hablarle en un tono más comprensivo-, y también sé que es muy normal que los chicos hagan eso, pero debes tener en cuenta que vives con nueve chicas y que…

\- Espera -la interrumpió confundido-, ¿hacer qué?

\- Bueno, ya sabes, eso que todos los chicos hacen.

\- Leni, no…

\- ¡Masturbarse! ¿Sí? -Respondió algo exaltada, sin gritar-. No puedo creer que me hayas hecho decirlo.

Se volvió a indignar un poco, cruzándose de brazos y piernas, y dejando a Lincoln confundido. Al menos, con eso ya tenia la plena seguridad de que Leni le había visto aquello, pero de la reacción de su cuerpo a la acción, había mucha diferencia. Le parecía aberrante solo pensar en eso, y al fin estaba comprendiendo el porque de que su hermana no le hubiera dejado la cara con las mejillas rojas a causa de algunas bofetadas. No parecía importarle.

Quedó perplejo. Sabia que Leni no era exactamente la mas lucida de todas, pero estaba seguro de que hasta ella entendía las implicaciones de lo que acababa de suceder, como mínimo, eso parecía, pues aparentemente, el excitarse y masturbarse con la imagen del torso descubierto de sus hermanas mayores era menos indecente que tener una erección en un lugar tan poco privado, o al menos, eso le dio a entender.

\- ¡¿De que rayos estas hablando?! -Preguntó sobresaltado, sorprendiendo un poco a la dulce rubia-.

Ella supo mantener la calma, sin embargo, aun parecía reacia a comprender lo que Lincoln estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

\- Vamos hermanito -hablo tranquila-. Sé que no soy la mas vivaz de nosotras, pero hasta yo ya he comprendido que eso es bastante normal.

Ante eso, se sorprendió más. No daba luz de lo que acababa de escuchar de parte de su hermana mayor. Sin embargo, antes de decir cualquier cosa, se tomó un minuto para ordenar sus pensamientos.

No obstante, todo parecía llevarlo a la misma respuesta.

\- Leni -comenzó a hablar calmado pero intranquilo-, ¿acaso estas pensando que yo iba a… eso, con lo que vi?

Decir que estaba alterado era poco. Su joven mente colapsaba debido a los pensamientos que se acumulaban en ella. El hecho de solo pensar en hacer aquello con la fresca imagen que se había grabado en su subconsciente, le parecía aberrante, y sin embargo, no podía sacarla de su cabeza. Eran sus hermanas, y aunque había pensado en ellas como mujeres, pero primero debían ser sus hermanas.

Quería quedarse con esa idea, arraigarse a ella a como dé lugar, no pensar en ellas como… como dos bellezas que yacían recostadas en una cama esperando para…

\- ¡Ah! -Se levantó de un salto completamente alterado. Comenzaba a pensar en lo que quería evitar desde un principio-.

\- ¿Con lo que viste? Ja, ja. Por favor -Comentó completamente serena, evidenciado por esa linda risa que muchas veces la caracterizaba-.

A Lincoln, eso le pareció una completa burla. Sin embargo, antes de que su enfado se incrementara, Leni continuó.

\- Lincoln, no es posible que te haya pasado eso por lo que viste.

\- Amm, yo creo que si -respondió a riesgo de sonar como un pervertido-.

\- No Linky, es imposible.

\- ¿Por qué crees eso? -Preguntó un poco más relajado, aunque lo último que necesitaba era una clase de educación sexual de parte de su hermana-.

\- Lincoln, somos hermanos. Alguna vez ya todos hemos visto todo de todos -respondió tranquila-. Recuerdo que solías tomar el baño con Lynn, y que Luna estaba presente cuando mama te cambiaba el pañal cuando eras un bebe -finalizó con alegría-.

\- Leni, todo eso pasó cuando todos éramos niños -le contestó serio-. Hemos crecido y…

\- Linky, antes que ser chicos o chicas, somos hermanos -dijo posando una mano en el hombro de su hermano-. Creo que entiendes eso.

\- Si, supongo -respondió sonriéndole tímidamente a Leni-.

La conversación había servido para relajar a Lincoln. Ya no se encontraba alterado, aunque seguía sintiéndose incomodo consigo mismo, esperando que en el transcurso del día, esa sensación fuera desapareciendo.

A la par que los dos hermanos en esa habitación se sonreían mutuamente, se comenzaba a generar algo de ruido en fuera de esta. Oficialmente, el día en la casa Loud había iniciado.

El barullo del corredor le indicaba a Leni que era el momento de abandonar el espacio personal de su hermano. Aun tenia la idea de que posiblemente el quisiera desahogar sus instintos, claro, sin mencionárselo.

* * *

Calma y quietud era lo que podían percibir. De otro modo no se encontrarían en ese estado de sueño profundo, tan tranquilas, tan pacíficas, como si todos aquellos problemas que las aquejaban hubieran desaparecido por completo.

De haberlo podido hacer, se hubieran quedado así hasta el mediodía, aprovechar el domingo para descansar lo más que se pudiera… no, simplemente no querían abandonar ese mundo del que eran parte. No querían regresar a la realidad en la que tarde o temprano tendrían que afrontar los problemas que significaban, bueno… existir.

Mas ese deseo no pudo alargarse lo que hubieran querido, pues el leve sonido de una puerta cerrándose las alteraba lo suficiente para abandonar el plano astral, al menos a una de ellas, pero al menos, sintiéndose descansada y, sobre todo, feliz.

A pesar de sentirse así, pesadamente Lynn abría los ojos, procediendo a sentarse sobre la cama sobre la cual tan plácidamente había dormido, examinando su alrededor, recordando donde había pasado la noche y al lado de quien, notando su presencia después de unos segundos, viendo como ella estaba siendo un poco mas persistente al momento de quedarse en el mundo de los sueños.

Para Lynn, Luna había sido esa noche aquello que necesitaba. El verla así le provocaba gran felicidad, casi pasando por alto el hecho de que había dormido de una manera bastante… fresca, por así decirlo.

En realidad, al recordar un poco lo que había sucedido, poca importancia le estaba dando al resto de su cuerpo. Ella prefería ver su rostro, pues parecía tan relajado, irradiando esa tranquilidad con la que ella se mantenía en el mundo de los sueños, provocándole una ligera felicidad.

No quería traerla de regreso a la realidad, pero en realidad necesitaba darle las gracias por esa noche.

Tenia sus dudas para despertar a Luna, pues se veía tan hermosa y feliz.

Pocas veces decía lo mismo de sus hermanas, pero era uno de sus pensamientos mas recurrentes, sobre todo con Leni, quien siempre lucia tan resplandeciente, probablemente, dejando el corazón de todos los hombres, o de casi todos, encantado.

Acercó su mano a su rostro, rozando muy tiernamente su mejilla. Esperaba que con eso reaccionara un poco para que pudiera comprender lo que tenia que decir, y, al parecer, estaba dando resultado, pues la rockera comenzaba a titubear un poco, apretando sus parpados, negándose a abandonar el sueño que tan feliz la hacía, comprendido de inmediato por Lynn, quien sin pelos en la lengua…

\- Gracias, hermana -dijo feliz y tranquilamente, besando la frente de Luna posteriormente-.

El gesto no fue pasado por alto por la chica rockera, aunque así hubiera querido ella misma, pues ligeramente comenzaba a despertarse, siendo lo primero que vio a su hermana deportista sonriéndole agradablemente.

\- Ey sis -dijo muy tenue y alegremente-. Parece que estas mejor.

\- Si, un poco. Gracias de nuevo Luna-

-Ey, para eso estamos las hermanas, ¿o no?

Luna también se levantaba de su posición, sentándose en la cama junto a su hermana, ambas aun con el torso descubierto, sin embargo, sin preocuparles eso, solo hicieron lo que el instinto les dio a entender, un tierno y sencillo abrazo.

Aunque la preferencia sexual de Luna era comprendida por Lynn y por toda la familia, no le importo rozar sus senos con los de su hermana, pues a decir verdad, la sensación la llego a considerar como muy agradable. En ese momento no era solo otra chica, era su hermana, quien la había ayudado en un momento complicado, quien había sido su terapeuta personal, quien había presenciado su momento de debilidad, y quien no la dejo de ver de la misma forma, como su hermana menor.

\- Hermana -Lynn rompía el agradable silencio-, ¿por qué sigo sintiendo que necesito a alguien en mi vida?

\- Lynn -ella en realidad esperaba algo por el estilo de parte de su hermana-, tienes 15. Es normal que te sientas así -continuaba con ese comprensivo tono de voz-. Pero sabes, no necesitas a nadie mas mientras me tengas a mí, o a Leni, Lori y a Luan, a las niñas y a Lincoln. Porque para eso es una gran familia, para apoyarnos entre todos -finalizaba tomándola de los hombros-.

Después de eso, ambas se esbozaban mutuamente dos grandes sonrisas.

\- Eres muy bonita, estoy segura de que alguien llegará -mencionaba de nuevo, antes de abrazarla una vez más-.

Así se quedarían un buen lapso antes de que la casa Loud comenzara a rendirle tributo al apellido que la caracterizaba, marcando el final de ese momento de hermanas que había comenzado con aquel comentario de parte de Lynn.

Ambas se separaban aun con sonrisas en sus rostros, pero conscientes de que tal vez esos momentos habían terminado y que era hora de regresar a la realidad.

Ambas tomaban las prendas de las que se habían despojado horas antes para colocárselas de nuevo e iniciar un nuevo día en la casa Loud, aquella en la que todo puede pasar.

* * *

Ya en la mesa del desayuno, todos se encontraban reunidos disfrutando de unos deliciosos waffles, la receta especial de Lynn padre.

En la mesa, los temas estaban divididos, Lucy y Lisa discutían sobre la veracidad y la lógica de la película que habían visto la noche anterior; las gemelas discutan sobre cual era la mejor parte de la misma; Rita y su esposo se concentraban en alimentar y mimar a la menor de todos los hermanos Loud; y mientras tanto, el resto de los integrantes se concentraba mas en degustar su desayuno que en participar en discusiones que podrían parecer en algún momento, sin sentido.

Tanto para Lincoln como para sus hermanas mayores, la resaca de todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior era motivo suficiente para darle mayor importancia a sus respectivos platos.

Lincoln trataba de no pensar mas que en la delicia que se encontraba frente a él, degustando la amalgama de sabores que llevaba a su paladar, pasando por el suave sabor del waffle, la dulzura de la miel de abeja y la frescura de los tragos de leche con los que acompañaba su desayuno, dando resultado en la tarea de distraer su mente o no enfocarse en nada mas que no fuera su desayuno.

Durante la mayor parte del desayuno, eso había logrado funcionar, sin embargo, esto era posible debido a que el albino apenas despegaba la vista de su plato de comida, pero, lamentablemente para la causa que estaba persiguiendo, un segundo fue determinante para que aquello que estaba logrando evitar regresara a su cabeza rápidamente.

Fue un instante, un pequeño momento en el que levantó la mirada, y lo que vio, precisamente a ellas dos, charlando alegremente entre ellas a un par de lugares de distancia, no sabía acerca de qué, pero poca importancia le hubiera dado aun si se lo dijeran.

Su respiración se alteró un momento. De no ser porque todos los integrantes en esa mesa se encontraban en lo suyo, hubiera llamado la atención de todos, y fue eso por lo que internamente se decía que debía tranquilizarse, que debía enfocarse en sus waffles y no en otra cosa si no quería que "el pequeño Lincoln" despertara, pues tan rápido había levantado la vista, al notarlas alegremente charlando y riendo, bajó de nueva cuenta la vista, pero, ahora tenia eso en su pensamiento. Sobra decir que la tranquilidad con la que había degustado su platillo se había esfumado. A partir de ese momento, el resto lo comería con algo de incomodidad.

Por otro lado, por el de las dos más apasionadas específicamente, tal y como había visto Lincoln, hablaban entre ellas de una manera de la que no se les había visto antes. Nadie podía decir que Luna y Lynn eran las hermanas mas unidas, de hecho, era notorio el apego que ambas tenían hacia otras de sus hermanas, como el caso de Lynn con Lucy, pues el hecho de ser compañeras de habitación durante tanto tiempo había hecho que las dos llegaran a compartir un vínculo; caso casi similar al de la chica musical con la comediante.

Sin embargo, ese par de vínculos comenzaban a verse cada vez menos estrechos. Pues pasa el tiempo, y los recuerdos se van alejando, y desde hace un par de meses eso se había hecho presente entre la deportista y la chica espeluznante pero tierna a su estilo. Los aproximadamente cinco años de diferencia entre las dos al fin comenzaban a rendirles cuentas, cada una empezando a tomar su camino más concretamente.

Y por el lado de las artistas de la familia, el distanciamiento se había hecho presente casi un año antes, cuando Luan comenzaba a ser la compañera de habitación de Leni, con la cual había estrechado más su vínculo.

Si bien es cierto, la relación entre ambas castañas no era la misma que las que aun compartían con sus respectivas compañera y excompañera, parecía que se comenzaba a forjar debido a esa tan apasionada charla que parecía que las exiliaba del mundo a su alrededor.

¿La discusión? Algo obvio, por supuesto.

\- … entonces salí de ahí -terminaba Lynn con un suspiro, sin perder su alegría-.

\- ¿Enserio le rompiste la nariz, chica? -Comentaba Luna, divertida de lo que había escuchado por parte de la deportista-. ¿No habrás exagerado un poco, sis?

\- Bueno, tal vez, pero luego recordé porque me rechazó y solo… actué. No es como que este muy orgullosa de eso, pero no me arrepiento.

\- Bueno, supongo que tienes un punto, hermana -continuaba Luna, muy relajada-. Si se negó a estar contigo solo porque eres mejor que él en deportes, creo que lo mejor que pudo pasar es lo que pasó.

\- Si, ha, ha. Aunque tal vez sea incomodo el resto de las clases -decía Lynn, decayendo un poco en su ánimo-.

\- Mmm, puesh, sabeh -decía mientras masticaba un bocado-, tal vez con lo que pasó, ni siquiera se acerque a ti otra vez.

\- Si, bueno. Ya no importa -decía mientras ella también engullía un bocado-.

Ambas ya se encontraban a punto de terminar la comida en sus platos, pero pareciendo que se tomaban su tiempo, pues querían seguir teniendo esa conversación tan agradable entre ellas antes de levantarse de la mesa y probablemente, no hablar entre ellas durante todo el día debido a las actividades tan diferentes que suelen tener.

Mas en cambio…

\- Oye Lynn -la llamó Luna-, ¿qué harás hoy, hermana?

\- Oh, pues… no lo sé. Tal vez solo vaya por ahí a jugar algo.

\- ¿Te parece si vamos al centro comercial? -Preguntó de nuevo, tranquilamente-

\- ¿Solo tu y yo? -Respondía un poco sorprendida-. Si, supongo que es mejor que no hacer nada.

\- Bueno, siendo honesta, probablemente también Leni.

\- ¿Leni?

\- Si, no creo que se pierda una salida al centro comercial ni por error -ambas volteaban a ver a la dulce rubia, quien ella también se hallaba envuelta en una ligera conversación con la comediante-.

Al final, ambas terminaban de desayunar, al igual que varias de sus hermanas y Lincoln, quienes sin rodeos abandonaban el comedor y procedían a marcharse a sus respectivas habitaciones.

* * *

 _\- Teniente McBride a Capitan Loud. Responda Cpt. Loud._

\- Aquí Cpt. Loud. Adelante Lt. McBride -respondía el llamado tranquilamente-.

 _\- Hola amigo. ¿Te encuentras bien?_

\- Mejor que ayer, eso es seguro viejo, aunque… no, no es nada.

 _\- ¿Estas seguro? No te oyes muy convincente, Lincoln._

\- Esta mañana fue un poco… intensa, por así decirlo.

 _\- ¿Entonces no estas de ánimos para ir al arcade?_

El peliblanco suspiró antes de responderle al chico moreno.

\- Creo que es lo que necesito. Lo veo en el arcade a las 12 horas, Lt. McBride.

 _\- 10-4 Cpt. Loud. Cambio y fuera._

Aquella conversación que lo sacaba de concentración al tratar de leer uno de sus comics favoritos le había hecho entrar en razón, pues la realidad era que no podía sumergirse en su lectura, ni siquiera con su atuendo especial para leer lograba introducirse en las aventuras de Ace Savvy y el Tuerto Jack, y aunque estaba logrando evitar pensar en eso, la intranquilidad en el era evidente.

Puesto que ya se había hecho de un plan para la tarde, y aprovechando la poca ropa con la que vestía, Lincoln pensó en darse una ducha, en parte para tratar de despejar su mente y también, el hecho de que presentaba los primeros esbozos de la pubertad, manifestándose en el olor corporal nada agradable que comenzaba a emitir y percibir él mismo.

Se quitó la ropa interior que portaba, tomo su toalla y esponja y se cubrió el cuerpo correctamente para evitar dejar algo a la vista, sin embargo, algo que debía tomar en cuenta y que no hizo, fue que podría encontrarse a cualquiera al salir de su habitación.

Pero al parecer, la fortuna se encontró al fin del lado de Lincoln, siendo la típica pelea de gemelas, a la cual restó importancia, tratando de evitarlas mientras seguía su camino al baño, y lo cual Lola y Lana no le dejarían realizar tan fácil, pues a cada paso que él daba, ambas niñas le seguían, manoteando y rodando por el suelo, casi haciendo tropezar a Lincoln.

Finalmente se encontró en la puerta del baño, dejando atrás la pelea de sus hermanas menores que de hecho le estaba pareciendo divertida. Pero antes de entrar, alguien lo llamaba y no de una manera amigable.

\- ¡Lincoln!

" _Tan cerca",_ pensó y casi gruñó al escuchar a Luan dirigirse a él de esa forma.

\- Hey Lu, ¿pasa algo malo? -Preguntó tratando de no verse molesto por su interrupción-.

\- ¿Qué si pasa algo? Pues solo nuestras hermanas menores están peleando y tu no hiciste nada, genio -contestó ella, también evidentemente molesta-.

\- Vamos Luan, ellas no están peleando con el afán de hacerse daño.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes, tonto?

\- Evitaron acercarse a la escalera -dijo con la confianza encima-.

Al parecer, ese argumento era válido, pues Luan dejaba entrever que estaba analizando esa idea.

\- De acuerdo -dijo ella, menos molesta mientras lo volteaba a ver-. Supongo que tienes razón… lindo atuendo hermanito.

\- Estoy desnudo -dijo sin alterarse-.

\- Ese es el chiste genio. Ha, ha, ha. Pero ya, en serio, que bien te ves, hermanito. Las clases de gimnasia de la secundaria te han sentado bien.

\- Oh, gracias Lu. Supongo que también me ayuda estar practicando un poco de baloncesto -se mostró agradecido por el comentario de su hermana, aunque si se abochornaba un poco-. ¿Sabes? Tú también te ves muy bien, hermana.

Había dicho eso casi por compromiso, aunque había cierto toque de realidad en eso.

Mientras él prácticamente no usaba nada, ella vestía unos jeans y una blusa amarilla sin mangas, ambas prendas ajustadas, dejando ver la sensual figura que Luan también había ganado al paso de dos años, además del hecho de comenzar a usar el cabello suelto a consejo de Leni.

\- Ay, gracias Linc. Que tierno eres. Ven aquí.

Luan se enterneció un poco. Eran pocas las ocasiones que Lincoln les decía cosas así y cuando lo hacía, siempre traía consigo un especial significado.

Debido a eso, acercó a su hermano menor, tomándolo de la mano y abrazándolo, sin embargo, Lincoln pareció resistirse.

Era obvio el porqué, pues se encontraba desnudo y estaba en la época en la que "El Asta Mayor" suele actuar sola muy seguido, mas al parecer, aquello no pareció inmutarse, por lo que sorprendiendo a Lincoln eso, decidió corresponder el abrazo a su hermana mayor como debía, esperando que eso tampoco despierte su masculinidad.

El abrazo entre ellos duró poco. Así que, habiéndolo terminado, Lincoln procedió a entrar finalmente al baño, mientras Luan se dirigía a las gemelas que siguieron peleando durante todo ese rato.

Cerró la puerta del baño con seguro, se retiró la toalla, abrió la llave de la ducha y esperó a que el agua alcanzara la temperatura perfecta para entrar.

El agua se encontraba caliente. El vapor despedido empañaba todos los cristales de la habitación mientras el dejaba que las gotas chocaran con su cuerpo y su rostro.

Con los ojos cerrados, meditaba. Trataba de despejar su mente, pero su cabeza pensaba en lo que recién había ocurrido con su hermana Luan, pues con ella simplemente, no pasó nada. Tenia miedo de eso, pero simplemente su virilidad no reaccionó.

Pensó seriamente acerca de eso, y concluyó que tal vez estaba obteniendo control sobre su cuerpo.

\- Que alivio -se dijo-, aunque… Vaya, ya sé. Si puedo pensar en eso y no pasa nada, creo que estaré curado, si no… se los diré. Espero que con la paliza que me den pueda dejar de pasar.

Suspiró pesadamente antes de poner en su mente aquella imagen. No veía nada mas que no fuera a Lynn y a Luna recostadas, con los torsos descubiertos y las piernas al aire, usando solamente la prenda inferior. Lynn llevaba sus clásicos pantaloncillos, pero en cambio Luna, vaya, ella dejaba ver un poco mas esas hermosas piernas. Esos muslos tan perfectos, la piel era tan tersa.

Siguió pensando y ahora lo que tomaba fuerza en esa imagen eran sus vientres. El de Lynn era obvio que estaría algo marcado, y, sin embargo, parecía tan frágil y bello, mientras que el de Luna era plano, pero tan perfecto… y después estaban ese par de… senos.

Era evidente quien estaba mas desarrollada en ese sentido, sin embargo, en ese momento, ambos lucían espectaculares. Si bien los de Lynn no poseían el tamaño de los de Luna, así le parecían hermosos, pero si por el tamaño se guiaba, los de Luna captaban toda la atención, pues evidentemente eran mas llamativos, haciendo resaltar el cuello de esta y sus hombros.

Y al final, estaban sus rostros. Se veían tan tranquilos, tan bellos y hermosos. Ambas aun poseían esas pecas en las mejillas que compartían con él; esos labios carnosos que pedían a gritos ser besados por…

\- ¡Ahhhh!

Dando un grito de dolor abría los ojos, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás para resguardarse del agua caliente.

No había funcionado. Su miembro se encontraba totalmente erecto, y debido a eso, el agua había alcanzado el glande, provocándole algo más que una ligera molestia, pero el dolor lograba distraerlo de esos pensamientos tan… no, no podía llamarlos asquerosos, pues mas que eso, eran unos pensamientos prohibidos, y él lo sabía, y, sin embargo, tan hermosos.

\- Soy un degenerado -decía mientras se tomaba la cabeza, frotando su sien-. Fui un estúpido al pensar que lo podría controlar.

Trató de relajarse un poco antes de continuar conversando consigo mismo, inhalando y exhalando fuertemente, recordando también lo que había dicho.

\- Bueno -continuó, aun alterado-, al menos con la golpiza que me den le ahorrare a mamá y a papá varias sesiones con un psicólogo… aunque tal vez termine en el hospital. Bueno, supongo que será mejor tenerles miedo a tener que pensar en ellas así.

* * *

Estaba tratando de todo para distraer su mente. Concentrarse en el monitor que tenía en frente era lo único en lo que confiaba para no tener que recaer en esos pensamientos que él sabía no debía tener.

Claro, lo más natural en un preadolescente con las hormonas alborotadas es pensar en el cuerpo femenino. Es normal, y a veces, hasta gracioso, pero no para ese peliblanco.

El juego había cumplido su meta, logrando desviar su mente de aquello la mayor parte del tiempo. Entre eso y algunas conversaciones que lograba entablar con su mejor amigo, por fin podía sentirse relajado un momento, mientras se internaba mas en su mente, recordando la combinación correcta de botones para lograr que el personaje ficticio que controlaba dentro de esa consola diera el golpe final al de su amigo y así empatar el marcador en ese juego.

Lo conseguía con creces. Un combo perfecto para hacer que la cabeza del oponente de Muscle Fish saliera volando.

\- ¡Si! -Celebraba victorioso mientras su compinche solo dejaba salir un suspiro que oscilaba entre la resignación de haber perdido el round y la tranquilidad que le daba ver a su mejor amigo en mejores condiciones de las que esperaba-. ¿Listo para el último combate, Clyde? -Preguntaba confiado y seguro-

\- Sabes que si -respondía con la misma confianza que sostenía el peliblanco-.

Ambos se apresuraban para volverse de nuevo a la consola en la que tenían que disputar el desempate, aquella que estaba colocada junto a la ventana del arcade, la que daba vista al interior del centro comercial. Y en ese momento, parecía que la mala suerte de verdad lo seguía, pues pudo ver a través de ese claro vidrio. Todo su esfuerzo, todo lo que trataba de lograr por evitar recordar esa imagen se había ido por el inodoro.

Claro, tenían que ser ellas dos, acompañadas de la rubia que ahora era la mayor de ellos en casa. Se comenzaba a plantear seriamente eso de la mala suerte. Pero, tratando de ignorar la situación, se disponía junto con su amigo a comenzar a jugar, deseando regresar al estado mental en el que se encontraba antes de desgraciadamente ver a través de esa ventana.

Para su alivio, las tres habían pasado por alto el hecho de que él se encontraba ahí, sin embargo, ya no podía concentrarse en su juego, habiendo sido derrotado estrepitosamente por el chico del peinado afro, quien claramente notó que algo le pasaba a Lincoln.

\- ¿Estas bien? -Preguntó con algo de preocupación-.

\- ¿Eh? Yo, em… si, creo. ¿Por qué preguntas? -Respondió nervioso-.

\- Pues, acabo de derrotarte sin mayor esfuerzo. Si eso no significa que algo anda mal, entonces no sé qué pueda significar.

\- No pasa nada, Clyde. Solo, estaba distraído.

\- Mas que distraído diría yo -insistía-.

\- Te digo que estoy bien -concluyó algo agitado, haciendo retroceder un poco en su insistencia a Clyde, notando eso inmediatamente-. Lo siento hermano. Es solo que… que…

\- ¿Que sigues pensando en lo de ayer?

\- ¡Si! Eso, debe ser eso.

El mismo quien lo había acorralado le había abierto una salida. Al menos no tendría que actuar negativamente con él ni mucho menos tendría que sincerarse. Podría ser su mejor amigo, pero quizás ni siquiera él podría ayudarle en eso.

\- Ven amigo, vamos a otro juego -comentaba-.

\- Lo siento viejo, me tengo que ir. Penélope ira a cenar a mi casa hoy.

\- Vaya, parece que la suerte le sonríe a al menos uno de nosotros.

\- Creí que odiabas ese tema.

\- Pues, supongo que es momento de superarlo.

\- Como digas viejo. Oye, al menos no te quedaras solo -comentaba animado-. Mora, ahí esta Paige. ¿Por qué no le vas a hacer compañía?

\- ¿Eh? Oh, cierto. Espera… mejor no. Creo que sigue molesta por haberla derrotado en el hockey de aire -terminaba algo nervioso-.

Desde que la había conocido hace ya un tiempo, ella no se había vuelto más que una buena amiga, sobre todo en el arcade, ignorando el hecho de aquella carta que le había escrito y que nunca se atrevió a confesar que él había escrito, pues al paso del tiempo, descubrió que con ella seria mejor solo entablar una buena amistad, como la que sostenía con Clyde.

Sin embargo, aquella chica de cabello naranja y bonita cara, escondía una gran competitividad, por lo que en ella pudo encontrar, además de con su mejor amigo, un buen rival cuando de videojuegos se trataba.

\- Vaya -mencionaba ligeramente sorprendido Clyde-, no pensé que fuera tan competitiva. Se parece mucho a Lynn en ese aspecto.

Tal parecía que, en ese momento, todo y todos estaban en su contra.

\- ¿No tienes una cena que preparar? -Decía ligeramente molesto, sin dejar entre ver su sentir-.

\- Oh, tienes razón. Te veo después, amigo.

Solo podía ver como se marchaba el chico afroamericano. Observaba a su alrededor, notando que ya nada podía hacer en ese instante. Acercarse a esa chica no era una opción, pues, Clyde tenia razón, en ese aspecto era muy parecida a Lynn. No se atrevería a hablar con ella mientras este molesta por haber perdido. Así que, nuevamente viendo su entorno, optó por retirarse al ya no tener nada que hacer.

Al menos había perdido buena parte del día.

* * *

\- Fue un gran día, ¿no chicas? -Comentaba entusiasmada, como casi siempre solía hacerlo-.

\- Si. Necesitaba esto para recargar baterías. ¿Tú que dices, hermana?

\- Supongo que estuvo bien -agregaba Lynn animada-. Es decir, me agrado pasar tiempo con ustedes dos.

La raquítica conversación deba por terminada al momento que Luna estacionaba la camioneta de la familia en la entrada de la cochera.

El día estaba llegando a su fin. El atardecer se anunciaba con ese rojizo tan característico en el cielo y ese viendo que hacia que el cabello de la rubia se elevara sobre sus hombros mientras caminaba hacia dentro de su hogar.

Para las tres había sido divertido, en especial para Leni, aunque, a decir verdad, para ella, cualquier salida al centro comercial era divertida.

\- Oigan chicas -hablaba la rubia antes de entrar a su hogar-, ¿creen que debamos hablar con Linky sobre eso?

\- No lo sé, hermana. ¿No es muy pronto para el chico?

\- Se veía animado mientras hablaba. Tal vez debamos darle un empujoncito -finalizaba Lynn-.

Contrario a lo que había pensado Lincoln en ese momento, ellas no lo habían pasado por alto como creyó. Se habían dado cuenta de que él se encontraba en el arcade del centro comercial unos minutos después de que Lincoln las había visto. Sin embargo, ellas lo notaron cuando él y su amigo hablaban sobre cierta joven que había sido del interés de Lincoln tiempo atrás.

\- Pues, honestamente no quiero intervenir -decía Leni mientras entraba a la escandalosa morada-. Creo que Lincoln puede arreglárselas solo.

\- En realidad, tal vez Lynn tenga razón, chica. Algo de ánimo no le vendría mal a nuestro hermanito.

\- Esta bien, chicas -respondía la feliz rubia-. Ustedes vayan. Yo debo ir a la cocina con las gemelas. Les prometí que haría un postre con ellas hoy.

En lo que alegremente Leni se dirigía a la cocina, de donde se podía percibir un sutil tono a quemado, las dos castañas subían por la escalera, cargando algunas bolsas del centro comercial, las cuales dejaron rápidamente en sus respectivas habitaciones para inmediatamente proceder a la del único chico de la casa con la firme intención de ayudarlo en ese asunto.

Ambas tocaban la puerta, respetando la privacidad que tanto les había rogado a todas ellas, esperando respuesta por parte del de los blancos mechones, quien hubiera deseado preguntar de quien se trataba antes de conceder el pase.

Se encontraba sin playera, solo usando su pantalón, un atuendo distinto al cual solía vestir al momento de hacer lo que se encontraba haciendo, pues a falta de que hacer el resto del día, Lincoln se había dispuesto a relajarse con uno de sus comics nuevamente.

\- Hola hermano. ¿Podemos hablar? -Preguntaba la castaña de pelo corto felizmente-.

\- ¿Eh? Si… supongo.

Ante la afirmativa, ambas chicas entraban despreocupadamente a la pequeña habitación. Luna se sentaba en la cama, mientras Lynn hacia uso de la silla frente al escritorio del peliblanco, colocándose junto a él. Ambas con la idea clara de que iban a hablar con su hermanito, pues sabían la situación por la que estaba pasando, y ellas, no muy diferente de su situación, pensaban en ayudarlo para pasar ese amargo sabor de boca que probablemente tenía.

\- ¿Sabes Linc? -Comenzaba Luna-. Hoy te vimos en el centro comercial.

\- Ah, ¿sí? -Respondía sin despegar la mirada de su lectura, recogiendo sus piernas para evitar que algo inesperado pudiera notarse-.

\- Si hermano, y pudimos ver algo… interesante -continuaba Lynn-.

\- ¿En serio? -Volvía a responder indiferente, algo que comenzaba a molestar a su inmediata hermana mayor-.

\- Si -volvía a hablar Luna, despistada de la actitud de Lincoln-. Y también pudimos notar que te veías interesado en cierta persona -finalizaba mostrando una ligera y picara sonrisa-.

\- ¿De verdad? -De nueva cuenta usaba ese tono de voz que evidenciaba que no le interesaba esa conversación-.

\- Suficiente. Dame eso -Lynn arrancaba el comic de las manos de su hermano, disgustada-. ¿Qué rayos te pasa, tonto? Tratamos de ayudarte, ¿y así nos agradeces?

\- ¡Oye! ¿Ayudarme en qué? ¿De qué están hablando? -El también dejaba en evidencia su molestia, pero mas que nada, su intranquilidad que le generaba tener a ellas dos ahí-.

Y claro, ¿qué más se podía esperar? No tenia el valor para verlas sin recordar, o siquiera de hablar con ellas sobre cualquier cosa. Pues todo hacia que recayera en esa idea, esa maldita imagen que no dejaba de llegar a su cabeza. Esa que sabia que era un error que estuviera en su mente, y, por lo cual, no se sentía cómodo con ellas.

\- Vamos hermano -volvía a hablar Luna, quien contrario de su hermana mayor, se encontraba muy calmada, a pesar de la actitud de Lincoln-. Sabemos que es difícil, pero bien dicen que un clavo saca a otro clavo.

Lincoln suspiro resignado. Les tendría que borrar esos pensamientos que tenían si quería de nuevo volver a estar a solas.

\- Escuchen chicas, sé de quien hablan, pero debo decirles que no es lo que ustedes piensan. Paige ya me ha dejado en claro que no quiere nada de eso, y… pensándolo bien, yo tampoco lo necesito.

\- ¿Estas seguro, hermano? La chica es linda.

\- Luna, por favor -rogaba porque dieran por terminada esa conversación-. Es en serio. Estoy bien.

\- Eso no es lo que demostraste ayer, tonto -otra vez intervenía Lynn, más tranquila-. Además, actúas como un cretino intentando evadir esto. Ni que fuera la primera vez.

\- Es… diferente.

\- Claro que no -Lynn seguía con su actitud de terquedad-.

La paciencia de Lincoln estaba llegando al límite.

\- ¡Claro que sí! -Decía casi gritando-

\- ¿Por qué? -Preguntaba Luna-.

Ya no lo podría evadir más. Era eso o tener que evitarlas a cada oportunidad. Estaba seguro de que no se lo tomarían de buena manera, pero quizás lo mejor era terminar con eso de una buena vez y aceptar las consecuencias de lo que había hecho. Al menos con lo que pasara, podía asegurar que su cuerpo ya no reaccionaría de la misma manera ante tal recuerdo.

\- Chicas -suspiraba pesadamente-, yo… Esta mañana yo... quise hablar con alguien sobre cómo me sentía -se sentaba en la cama, junto a Luna-, además de querer asegurarme de que todo se encontraba bien entre nosotros, por eso las busqué, pero… pero hice algo que no debía hacer.

\- ¿Qué hiciste, hermano? -Preguntaba Luna, ya ansiosa-.

\- Yo, entre a tu habitación esta mañana y… y yo… las ví.

* * *

 _Bien, aquí otro capítulo._

 _Espero les haya gustado, y si querían lemmon, pues se joden. Ok, no. Con respecto a eso, si, si habrá, pero aun no estoy seguro de donde entrara._

 _Les cuento rápido. Este fic será corto, calculo otros dos o tres capítulos hasta el final, ya después de eso, pues quien sabe. Recuerden que su servidor es unific, osease, uno a la vez (si me estoy tardando un huevo con uno, no se imaginan si tuviera dos o tres al mismo tiempo)._

 _En fin. Como saben, todos sus comentarios serán bien recibidos aquí abajo._

 _Nos vemos después, amigos._


	4. Furia, miedo, confusión y reconciliación

_**Furia, miedo, confusión y reconciliación.**_

El miedo recorría su cuerpo y no era para menos. Estaba seguro de que el sacarlo de su pecho le traería problemas, sobre todo tratándose de ellas dos, las sus dos hermanas más apasionadas, y, por consiguiente, al menos con Lynn, las más impulsivas.

Trago saliva mientras veía como la expresión de aquella a quien tenía enfrente cambiaba de una ligera molestia a un enfado total. Y estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo, no tenía como refutar aquel error, y tampoco serviría de nada tratar de hacerlo, pues conociendo a Lynn, sabía que cuando de verdad se molestaba, era difícil, casi imposible tratar de razonar con ella.

\- ¡¿Qué tu qué?! -Gritó, tomándolo del cuello con fuerza, no demasiada, pero suficiente para llenar el alma de Lincoln de un miedo terrible y haciendo que se pusiera de pie junto con ella-.

Obviamente se le podía ver lo molesta que estaba. Si, se trataba de su hermano, pero no era excusa para andar de fisgón, mucho menos de irrumpir la privacidad de la que debían gozar, la que casi siempre respetaba, aunque no fueran reciprocas con él. De hecho, esa ya era la segunda vez que irrumpía en una de las habitaciones de su hermanas sin antes haber recibido autorización.

Solo sujetaba con ambas manos el poderoso brazo de Lynn con el cual lo tenía aprisionado, sintiendo el dolor al ella hacer más y más presión en su cuello.

\- Tienes tres segundos para tratar de excusarte, pequeña rata pervertida -sentenció ella, apretando la mandíbula por el odio que en ese momento estaba sintiendo en contra de Lincoln, un odio que solo podía igualar al que sintió la vez que Lincoln hizo aquel video humillando a todas ellas-.

Tenía una oportunidad de excusarse, sin embargo, no podía pensar en nada para salir de esa situación. ¿Qué excusa medianamente creíble podía darle a Lynn en ese estado? Ella ya se encontraba decidida, ya no había nada que hacer para evitarlo.

No podía darse una idea de lo que debían estar sintiendo Lynn y Luna, quien, hasta el momento, no había intervenido para nada, inclusive, ni siquiera parecía haberse inmutado ante tal declaración del peliblanco, aunque en realidad, no le daba tanta importancia a eso.

Y aceptó su destino inmediato. Cerró los ojos y negó ligeramente con la cabeza, dando a entender que no tenía nada para refutar e intentar salvar su miserable integridad física, y por lo cual, Lynn no perdió tiempo para descargar su ira.

Aun con la vista nula, pudo ver venir el primer golpe, de hecho, vio desde el momento en el que el brazo de Lynn tomaba impulso, para inmediatamente dirigirse hacia su rostro, no importaba cual fuera el destino, iba a doler, pensó de manera casi divertida, esfumándose esa sensación al poder sentir el poderoso impacto del puño de su hermana mayor contra su ojo izquierdo. La masacre había empezado.

Se sorprendió al no escuchar su cuello romperse debido al latigazo que dio su cabeza al recibir ese primer impacto, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso, debía enfocarse en como seguir con vida ante la avalancha de golpes que seguiría, esta vez siendo su zona abdominal en la que recibiría la furia de Lynn.

Cada golpe le significaba un peso menos. Ahora, cada vez que a su mente regresara la imagen de esas dos hermosas mujeres en esa situación, también llegarían los recuerdos de esa paliza que estaba recibiendo, aunados a los de los insultos que podía sentir que Lynn decía desde lo más profundo de su alma, esos cargados de odio, de repudio.

Era un golpe, y un insulto. No lo dejaba descansar.

\- ¡Eres un cerdo!

Daba un golpe.

\- ¡Degenerado!

Volvía a golpear. Cada vez lo hacía con más intensidad, con más furia.

\- ¡Somos tus hermanas, imbécil!

Y una vez más conectaba en su estómago, dando repetidos golpes, pero cesando en los insultos, aunque eso no lograba suavizar los golpes de Lynn.

Fueron alrededor de 10 o 15 golpes directo al estómago. El sabor a sangre en su boca al fin se había hecho presente, y ella, al notar la presencia de este fluido en su boca, no cesó en su ataque como uno pensaría, aun no, simplemente cambio el destino de su golpe final, siendo precisamente la quijada de Lincoln donde recibiría el ultimo impacto, cosa que hizo al fin desistiendo del agarre del cuello, haciéndolo girar, estrellarse contra la pared y caer en la cama abatido.

Lamentablemente, la furia de la deportista no parecía cesar, quería continuar destrozando a su hermano menor, aunque estuviera ya caído, sin embargo, al fin, la otra involucrada intervenía.

Él, aturdido, solo podía ver como discutían entre ellas, ambas plenamente molestas. Lynn parecía querer seguir con esa masacre, pero era el turno de Luna, o al menos eso pensó hasta que vio a Lynn salir por la puerta, ignorando a todas sus hermanas que se habían reunido tras la puerta de la habitación del peliblanco al escuchar el escándalo que se provocó.

Luna, al darse cuenta de esto, volvió a cerrar la puerta con seguro, aunque hubiera deseado que ninguna de sus hermanas hubiera visto el estado de Lincoln.

Se acercó a él, aun mareado. Ya esperaba la siguiente ola de golpes, sin embargo, sentía como podría desmayarse en cualquier momento, y se lamentó por no darle a Luna esa satisfacción de estar consiente al momento de ella también orquestar su… ¿venganza?

Le acercó lentamente una mano, pero esta acción no parecía conllevar fines violentos, más parecía que trataba de verse comprensiva y compasiva. Tal vez solo lo ayudaría a levantarse para volverlo a dejar en el suelo, pero no, ese rostro no reflejaba malicia alguna. Aparentemente, no solo Leni podía dar esa sensación con la mirada.

Tomó la mano que Luna le ofrecía para poder erguirse nuevamente, al menos sobre la cama, pero no le dirigió la mirada, algo que la molestó. Sin embargo, recordó porque lo hacía. Esa confesión no se podía pasar por alto, fue eso en lo que estuvo pensando durante el momento que Lynn trató de dejar inconsciente a Lincoln, desconectada de lo que estaba sucediendo, y regresando a la realidad con ese último golpe.

El silencio nuevamente hizo su aparición dado que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo interrumpir ese momento. Lincoln no tenía el valor para ver a su hermana a los ojos y Luna, aun conmocionada por la confesión del peliblanco, aunado a la ligera vergüenza por no intervenir mientras recibía esa ola de golpes provenientes de Lynn, sin embargo, esa sensación era nada al lado de la primera, la cual combinaba diversas emociones en la mente de Luna.

Habiendo pasado unos segundos, los cuales fueron aprovechados por Lincoln para recomponerse un poco, él mismo fue el que rompió el silencio.

\- Lo… lamento -dijo con dificultad y evidentemente apenado-. Debes… debes pensar que… que… me debes estar odiando -finalizó tomándose las zonas que recibieron los impactos-.

Solo pasaron dos segundos para que ella hablara.

\- Yo, no te odio -decía tranquilamente-, es decir, si estoy algo molesta, pero no es para tanto.

\- Claro que es para tanto. Ni siquiera sé cómo llamarle a lo que hice.

\- Se llama fisgonear -comentaba tratando de sonar graciosa, o al menos, no tan seria-, hermano. Te lo repito, no es tan malo, de verdad -finalizó colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Lincoln-.

La sensación que le provocaba ese tacto no podía describirla con precisión. Podía interpretarla como una combinación de amor fraternal y maternal, cálida y refrescante al mismo tiempo. Sentía en su hombro desnudo esa suavidad de la mano de su hermana mayor, y por alguna razón que no comprendía ni tenía intención de hacerlo, esa sensación le provocaba una muy grata felicidad, como si con ese simple tacto, todos los dolores se disiparan.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué me siento tan mal?

\- Pues puede ser porque Lynn te dio la paliza de tu vida -dijo riendo levemente, a lo que Lincoln también causó algo de gracia-. Pero ya, en serio, te sientes así porque nos respetas mucho -volvió a comentar cariñosamente-. Cualquier chica tendría suerte de tenerte como pareja, Linc.

\- Eso no viene al caso, pero gracias hermana -mencionó él, mostrándole una tibia sonrisa al momento de que por fin le dirigía la mirada-. Aunque tal vez Lynn ya no piense eso.

Lincoln dejaba caer la mirada una vez más al recordar como esa situación estaba provocando que perdiera el respeto que una de sus hermanas tenía por él, tanto como hombre, y como hermano. En sus adentros estaba convencido de que, para Lynn, él prácticamente ya no era nada.

\- Dale tiempo, hermanito. Sabes que Lynn suele ser muy impulsiva. Tal vez debiste pensar mejor antes de decirnos eso.

Aunque había comenzado con un tono alegre para decir aquello, conforme terminaba su frase, podía notarse en su voz el cambio a una actitud un poco más seria, pues estaba recordando el porqué de esa situación se había suscitado.

\- Oye bro -comenzaba de nuevo, esta vez, con ese tono de seriedad en su voz, pero sin querer sonar como si estuviese a punto de reprender a Lincoln-, necesito que me digas que fue lo que paso.

Él suspiro ante el cuestionamiento. Era prácticamente obvio que lo haría, y, de hecho, pensó que se había demorado un poco. Sin embargo, esperaba que ya con eso, se le pudiera dar vuelta de hoja a la situación y así no hacerlo peor de lo que posiblemente ya era.

\- Bueno -comenzó seriamente-, yo… esta mañana yo sentí la necesidad de hablar contigo sobre… bueno, ya sabes. Quise aprovechar el momento de paz y hablar pensando en que tú me podrías hacer sentir mejor, y cuando Leni me dijo que habían dormido juntas, pensé que era una buena oportunidad para darle vuelta a todo el asunto de ayer.

Sinceramente, ella esperaba toda una descabellada excusa, y no es que esa fuera del todo creíble, sin embargo, y dadas las circunstancias, después de sopesarlas un momento, no tuvo manera de objetar.

Ciertamente sabía que Lincoln de un tiempo a la fecha había comenzado a recurrir con más frecuencia a ellas para que lo ayudaran a solventar problemas cuando tenía la sensación de que ni él ni sus planes podrían sacarlo de ellos, también acudiendo a ellas en algunas ocasiones en busca de un favor, como cuando recurrió a Lynn para que ésta lo ayudara a entrenar e ingresar al equipo de baloncesto escolar para darle a su madre algo de satisfacción haciendo un poco de ejercicio.

\- Pero parece que no salió nada bien -finalizó-.

Luna, distante de estar furiosa, apenas mostraba ligeramente el ceño fruncido. Si, su intimidad y privacidad tanto de ella como de Lynn había sido ultrajada, sin embargo, decidió darse un momento para pensar, y aunque eso era cierto, no tenían el derecho de molestarse, pues viendo en retrospectiva, no hace mucho habían dejado de interrumpir la privacidad del mismo Lincoln, muchas veces encontrándolo leyendo como solía hacerlo, siendo este caso, la excepción.

Luna suspiró antes de comenzar a hablar.

\- Bueno, supongo que tampoco podemos reclamarte. No pensamos en que alguien podría entrar a la habitación y vernos así.

\- No, debieron confiar en la privacidad, y yo la rompí, es por eso por lo que Lynn me hizo esto.

Esa declaración ponía a pensar a Luna. Lynn creía en la privacidad, pero también sabía que, en esa casa, era difícil conseguirla en su totalidad. Prácticamente todos los habitantes tenían presente eso. Pero en ese momento, esa noche, solo eran ellas dos, compartiendo un hermoso momento, dejando salir todo lo que tenía que salir, apoyándose, y desgastándose en el proceso, razón por la cual quedaron así en ese momento, tan… expuestas.

\- ¿Sabes Linc? -Comenzó Luna nuevamente- Estoy segura de que Lynn no actuó así solo porque la viste… como la viste, a ella y a mí.

\- Ehh… yo creo que sí.

\- No. Mira, Lynn se jacta de ser ruda, tenaz y agresiva, pero cuando nos lo confesaste, ella se sintió igual que yo.

\- ¿Ah? -Preguntó, pues no entendía nada de lo que la rockera decía-.

Dio un nuevo suspiro, más largo que los anteriores.

\- Ella se sintió desprotegida, débil, vulnerable. Se sintió totalmente contraria a lo que ella es, y eso la enfadó.

\- Creo que entiendo. Aparentemente, de todas formas, fue mi culpa.

\- No, no pienses eso bro. Ella solo…

\- Ella solo quiso desahogarse -la interrumpió volviendo a sonreír ligeramente-. Descuida, está bien. Es… una carga menos en mi conciencia.

\- Aun así, hablaré con ella, y tú por lo pronto, deberías descansar. Al menos no tendrás que ir al hospital, hermanito.

Lincoln solo siguió sonriendo.

La conversación parecía haber llegado a su fin, pues ante ese último alegato, se levantó de la cama de su hermano para dejarlo recostarse en ella y descansar, dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero antes de tomar siquiera el picaporte, se devolvió a ver a su hermano, que hacia su esfuerzo para recostarse en la cama.

\- Oye, ¿vernos así significa una carga en tu conciencia? -Preguntó sarcásticamente, esperando relajar más los tensos momentos-.

El peliblanco bufó una risa antes de responder.

\- Lo serian aun si no fueran mis hermanas.

\- Eres muy cursi Linc.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Me educaron correctamente -terminó mostrando una notable sonrisa-.

Luna también sonrió ante esa respuesta. Se sentía orgullosa de escucharla por parte de él.

Finalmente se disponía a abandonar la habitación, pero al abrir la puerta, se hizo inmediatamente a un lado para dejar que 5 niñas entrometidas cayeran por habérselas retirado, quedando amontonadas en el suelo de la habitación del semi-albino.

\- Así que… ¿se les ofrece algo, pequeñas entrometidas? -Comentó indignada-.

\- Luna, si quieres, déjame esto a mí -dijo Lincoln con mucha confianza-.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Por supuesto -añadió al mismo tiempo que levantaba el pulgar-.

* * *

Ni siquiera se colocó los guantes, simplemente colocó el saco y comenzó a golpearlo con mucha furia.

Prácticamente no podía sentir los impactos que le daba a ese costal. Su mente se encontraba totalmente distraída, pensando en eso que Lincoln les reveló. Pensar en él solo la llenaba más de ira, una ira que estaba tratando de canalizar, y, sin embargo, no podía. De hecho, ya se había formado en su mente la idea de que su hermano se había transformado en un completo degenerado.

En un instante, sin haberse dado cuenta, sus ojos ya habían soltado un par de gotas, pudo sentir lo irritados que estaban al igual que sus nudillos, pero no cedía en su ímpetu.

\- Deberías tranquilizarte, Balboa.

Escuchó que decían detrás de ella, lo cual apenas la distrajo de lo que se encontraba haciendo. Apenas vio quien había dejado salir esas palabras, regresó a lo suyo, sin dirigirle palabra a Luna. No necesitaba un sermón acerca de cómo actuar con sus hermanas y hermano.

\- No servirá de nada que lo trates de evitar de esa manera -mencionaba, adoptando un tono más serio-.

\- Obsérvame.

\- ¿Entonces así será? ¿Evitaras los problemas cuando se presenten? ¿Esa es la Lynn que veremos de ahora en adelante?

\- Ya entendí -dijo frustrada, pero sin detenerse-. Lo que tengas que decir que sea rápido. Y si vas a decirle a papá o a mamá, asegúrate de mencionar lo que lo provocó.

Guardó unos segundos de silencio, quedándose ahí recargada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, hasta que decidió entrar en la habitación y encarar a la también castaña. Sin embargo, no se colocó frente ni junto a ella, sino que se paró justo detrás de ella, posando una mano en su espalda.

\- Lo de Lincoln, ambas sabemos que fue un accidente, por eso nos lo dijo; lo que tú le hiciste, no.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Lynn se volteó para quedar frente a frente con Luna. Se le veía molesta, irritada. Mas en cambio, Luna no parecía estar consternada ni molesta con ella, más que nada, parecía estar decepcionada. Era la primera vez que veía a Lynn con la firme intención de hacerle daño a uno de sus hermanos.

\- ¿Al menos entiendes lo que ese estúpido hizo? -Preguntó furiosa-.

\- Ese "estúpido" cometió una tontería -adoptó un tono más tranquilo-. Entiende hermana que no fue algo que hizo alentado por la lujuria y la perversión. Sabes que Lincoln no es así.

Tratando de reducir la tensión, Luna también controlaba su carácter, pues además tenía la creencia de que eso también había sido consecuencia de los últimos acontecimientos y la aglomeración de emociones que estaba sintiendo Lynn en ese último par de días.

La de la cola de caballo también bajaba la intensidad de su actitud, pero no podía dejar de sentirse molesta con Lincoln. En ese momento, lo que llegó a sentir por Lincoln cuando subió ese video humillándolas a todas era nada comparado con lo que ahora sentía, puesto que esta vez, si terminó con resultados violentos.

Aun se estaban encarando cuando Luna tomó las manos de Lynn en las suyas para seguir hablando con ella y hacerla entrar en razón.

\- Sis, sé cómo te puedes estar sintiendo, créeme. Y sé que no es nada agradable, que te sentiste vulnerable, pero debes recordar que se trata de nuestro hermano, no de cualquier patán de la escuela -finalizó con una muy ligera sonrisa-.

La deportista se quedó muda, analizando lo que había escuchado. Cierto, era su hermano, y aunque era un hombre antes, él no es así.

Se sentaba en la cama guiada por Luna, quien no soltaba las manos de su hermana menor, en realidad, observando el daño que se habían hecho cuando descargaba su furia con aquel costal de arena que colgaba en el centro de la habitación que compartía con la gótica.

Sus nudillos se encontraban enrojecidos, y en algunas partes, la piel se había abierto.

\- Tienes razón…

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntaba confundida-.

\- Es verdad -continuaba diciendo, avergonzada-. Creo que exagere.

Luna sin querer se había concentrado de más en las heridas de las manos de Lynn, las cuales no eran nada graves, aunque le provocarían algunas molestias por un par de días.

En realidad, le llegaba a parecer extraño el haberse concentrado de esa forma en eso, pues las heridas de esa índole eran demasiado comunes en su casa y en la mayoría de sus hermanas, pero en ese momento, las ampollas de en las manos que sostenía de verdad le hacían sentir mal, casi como si pudiera sentir el dolor y la molestia que le estaban provocando a Lynn.

A pesar de ese fugaz pensamiento, las palabras de Lynn la regresaban al momento, y habiendo escuchado eso último, nuevamente le dirigía a Lynn la mirada para sonreírle, encantada de que haya reaccionado de una manera tan rápida a lo que estaba tratando de decirle.

\- ¿Sabes? Deberías hablar con Linc, pero hazlo cuando creas que es necesario. Debes sentirte incomoda aún.

\- Me siento incomoda, pero creo que hablar con él me ayudara.

\- Me alegra oír eso, hermana.

Ambas se dedicaron mutuas sonrisas antes de que Luna abandonara la habitación de Lynn, pero antes de que esta lograra salir de la habitación, esta le llamaba para hacerle un cuestionamiento más.

\- Oye, ¿no crees que estamos demasiado sensibles últimamente?

Luna solo bufó una risa.

\- Termine con mi novia hace un par de meses y sabes que aún no lo supero; y ustedes dos, bueno, no te lo tengo que recordar. Es normal encontrarnos así chica. Sentirnos de esta forma es lo que nos hace saber que somos humanos -le respondía con una tibia, pero bella sonrisa-. Nos vemos hermana, Luan quiere que le de acompañamiento musical a uno de sus actos.

Así, después de lo que le dijo, solo vio a su hermana desaparecer de su vista, para luego quedarse pensando en aquello que le había dicho antes de irse. Si era verdad, quizás al final solo descargo su sentir con Lincoln cuando le dijo aquello. Ahora que lo pensaba nuevamente, ya no se sentía del todo enojada, si molesta y ligeramente avergonzada, pero ya no furiosa.

Por eso, habiéndose relajado pensó en ir a hablar con el peliblanco. Posiblemente le deba una disculpa, pero él, una explicación.

* * *

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se sentía tan relajado.

Habiendo logrado sortear todo lo sucedido con una pequeña charla con sus hermanas menores le había dejado en el alma una entera sensación de paz.

Últimamente, el sincerarse no parecía la mejor de las opciones, pero sabía de mano propia que el mentir tampoco era la respuesta. A veces solo bastaba con ocultar un poco la verdad, y así fue el caso con sus pequeñas hermanas, las cuales no tenían que saber el porque de la pelea. Ni siquiera tendrían la noción de porque Lynn reaccionó de esa manera ante eso, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

Simplemente a Lincoln le bastó con decir que él había hecho que su hermana deportista se molestara con él.

Razones no dio, pero todas, inclusive la pequeña Lili, quien también se había colado a la intromisión, pensaban que haya sido lo que haya sido, o fue exagerado, lo cual tenía a un par de ellas algo molestas con Lynn; o Lincoln de verdad había cometido un error incluso más grande que todos los anteriores juntos.

Detalles más, detalles menos. Las pequeñas habían obtenido una vaga explicación de lo que había sucedido y del alboroto generado, y aunque se habían quedado insatisfechas, al menos habían obtenido el chisme, pensando que, con eso, al menos le permitirían descansar un poco sin interrupciones, pues lo necesitaba.

Sin saber en qué momento, el peliblanco había caído rendido.

Aquella tranquilidad también lo ayudó a dormir al menos un momento para tratar de recuperarse físicamente, esperando no ser interrumpido al menos hasta la hora de la cena, en la cual, aun no sabía cómo, tendría que explicar el ojo morado y el labio roto.

Decir la verdad se descartaba. Ya no quería tener más problemas con Lynn, los cuales se generarían en caso de decir la verdad, y a ella de paso, también la metería en problemas.

Inconscientemente estaba armando el plan mientras dormía.

Leni y Lola le podrían ayudar a maquillar el ojo y el labio, pero aun tenía que pensar en cómo ocultar la reacción de dolor en su abdomen. Lynn realmente había castigado esa zona. No podía ni caminar sin que se notara que algo le sucedía, o en su caso, que algo le dolía.

Aun así, no era motivo suficiente para robarle la calma. No eso…

\- Linc -susurraba-. Lincoln.

Él en cambio, se resistía a despertar. Se encontraba tan feliz en ese estado. Eso se reflejaba en su rostro dormido y ella lo podía notar claramente. Pero realmente necesitaba hablar con él, necesitaba pedir perdón y escuchar una explicación de lo que había sucedido.

\- Hermano -intentaba nuevamente, esta vez sacudiendo un poco el noqueado cuerpo de Lincoln-.

\- Mmmh, ¿qué demo…? ¡Lynn!

Al abrir sus ojos y aclarar su visión, el ver de esa manera a su "atacante" hizo que se sobresaltara, y no ayudaba nada la tranquila expresión y la hermosa sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de su hermana mayor inmediata.

\- ¡No, no! ¡Por favor! -Suplicaba temeroso, arrinconándose sobre la cama-. ¡Lynn, te juró que… que fue un accidente!

\- No, no. Por favor, calma hermanito -trataba de tranquilizarlo-. No vengo a hacerte daño.

\- ¿En -tragó saliva-… serio?

El tono de voz de la castaña cola de caballo lo tranquilizaba un poco, sin poder relajarse completamente de todas formas.

\- Si. Tranquilo -ella tomaba su mano y se sentaba con él en la cama, haciéndolo relajarse más. Había logrado sacarlo de su inicial sobresalto, el cual comprendía a la perfección, avergonzándola un poco-.

Mientras él, decidía confiar en Lynn. Ella podía ser muchas cosas, pero no una chantajista, no desde aquel incidente de la suerte y el traje de ardilla.

Pasó varias semanas lamentándose por ese hecho, al punto de intercambiar habitación con Lincoln hasta que pudieran recuperar los muebles que su madre había vendido. Algo en su cabeza había resonado demasiado para hacerla cambiar tan radicalmente, pues dejo de ser tan supersticiosa. Tal vez el hecho de ver a Lincoln siendo el blanco de burlas y bromas demasiado crueles, aunado al hecho de haberse él negado a decir la verdad acerca de ese acontecimiento.

Su hermano había ganado no solo respeto de parte de todas ellas, sino también la confianza en él.

Recordó todo eso en ese instante. Pensamientos que bien le habrían venido hace un par de horas.

Se quedaron en esa posición un ligero instante. Ella viéndolo, alternando sus expresiones entre la tranquilidad y la vergüenza; mientras, Lincoln, con cada momento que pasaba con Lynn sosteniendo su mano, se daba luz de que las intenciones de esa visita no eran de ninguna manera hostiles. El miedo ya había abandonado al peliblanco.

\- Lincoln -finalmente ella se disponía a romper el incómodo silencio-, yo… lo lamento -decía bajando la mirada, sin soltar la mano de su hermano menor-. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

\- ¿Por qué me pides disculpas, hermana mayor? -Respondió-.

No esperaba esa respuesta de su parte, mucho menos que su respuesta fuera otro cuestionamiento.

Recordaba un programa de comedia, un episodio en particular en el que uno de los personajes decía que solo los idiotas responden una pregunta con otra pregunta.

Le parecería gracioso comentarlo, pero tal vez no a él, es por eso que prefirió guardarse ese comentario que sería más propio de Luan, y enfocarse mejor a la pregunta que le había lanzado.

\- Bueno, creo que, por si no lo notaste, te use de saco de boxeo sin razón alguna -mencionó con sarcasmo-…

\- Espera, alto -la interrumpía-. Tuviste una razón, y solo… reaccionaste. Tu no debes disculparte, yo sí. Lo lamento.

\- ¿Y tú por qué te disculpas? -Cuestionó confundida-.

\- No creo necesitar recordártelo, pues fue la razón de que me… de esto.

La castaña cola de caballo bajaba nuevamente la mirada. Sin querer, Lincoln había hecho que de nuevo se sintiera mal con ella misma por lo que le hizo. Así que notando lo que había provocado, se dispuso a arreglarlo.

\- Oye hermana, vamos. Tu solo te defendiste -le decía alegre-. No tienes por qué sentirte mal por eso. Si fuiste capaz de hacerme algo así solo por verte… eh, desnuda, quien sabe que le puedas hacer a alguien que de verdad quiera hacerte daño.

Después de sus palabras, Lynn le dirigía la mirada, confusa. Pero podía ver como él le sonreía tiernamente, a lo cual ella respondió solo con bufando una risilla.

\- Estas perdiendo el don de la palabra, hermanito.

\- ¿Eso piensas? La verdad es que no…

No pudo terminar de decirle que no se estaba esforzando cuando ella se arrojó a él para abrazarlo. Aparentemente, toda esa palabrería si había funcionado. Le correspondía el abrazo, pues se sentía tan lindo en ese momento.

\- Oye, ¿no crees que estamos muy sensibles últimamente?

\- Jeje. Le pregunte lo mismo a Luna hace unos momentos.

\- Oh, ¿y que dijo?

\- Bueno, que es normal.

Él solo arqueo una ceja. No le veía la normalidad a nada, sin embargo, pensándolo bien, ambos estaban madurando y nuevas emociones se hacían presentes en sus corazones. Tal vez Luna no estaba del todo equivocada, y ella tenía un punto a su favor al ser mayor que Lincoln y Lynn por cuatro y dos años respectivamente.

\- Pues, si ella lo dice…

Ambos se encogieron de hombros. Aquel asunto había quedado en el pasado, y Lincoln ya estaba preparado para olvidarlo todo, sin embargo, no contaba con que Lynn tenía en mente otra cosa.

\- Oye Linc, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

\- Claro hermana -contestó sin inmutarse-.

\- Hermanito, bueno, tu… ¿qué pasó?

Se encogió de hombros ante el cuestionamiento.

Debió imaginar que eso vendría, pero jamás pasó por su cabeza. Esperaba que no quisiera indagar tanto en el tema, y lastimosamente así era. No quería volver a recordar eso, muy posiblemente porque su cuerpo reaccionaría, incomodando a Lynn, pero al ser ella una de las involucradas, no tuvo oportunidad de objetar, así que le explicó lo mismo que a su hermana Luna, dando un gran suspiro al terminar de contárselo todo.

\- Yo, entiendo si te molestas otra vez conmigo.

\- Ya basta de cursilerías -comentaba decidida-. Tampoco es como si hubieras cometido un crimen, tonto. Además, no creo que haya sido la primera vez que nos hayas visto sin ropa.

\- Lynn, la última vez debió ser cuando éramos niños. Ahora ustedes son mujeres, y yo solo un adolescente, un chico adolescente.

Eso la dejaba pensativa. Sabía de qué en los chicos esa práctica era de todos, o de al menos casi todos los días, y siempre estaban en busca de material para lograr su objetivo. Ahora, Lincoln tenía en su mente una imagen de valor inconmensurable para cualquier mocoso de su edad. Es por eso por lo que preguntó, más que nada, alentada por la curiosidad.

\- Linc, ¿acaso tu…? -Le cuestionó haciendo un movimiento muy particular-.

\- ¿Qué cosa…? ¡Oh! ¡No, nunca! ¡Jamás pensaría en hacer eso con lo que vi!

Había respondido un poco más que molesto. Evidentemente le había incomodado eso, pero, más que nada, le enojaba que ella pensara que podría siquiera atreverse a hacerlo a propósito. Podía ser muchas cosas, pero no un completo degenerado.

\- Oye, tranquilo viejo -respondió al ver como el peliblanco se había enfadado, pareciéndole gracioso y tierno-. Solo fue… curiosidad.

\- De… acuerdo.

\- Aunque, ¿sabes? Eres un chico y…

\- Gracias por notarlo -respondía con sarcasmo-.

\- Aun no termino. Sé que los hombres tienden a masturbarse mucho -dijo tranquilamente, sonrojándose ella y Lincoln-, y pues, se va a oír muy mal, pero si quieres, con eso que se quedó en tu cabeza, es decir, creo que ya yo no tendría problema.

Su quijada hubiera llegado al suelo de no ser porque la realidad se lo impedía. No creía haber escuchado bien, pero se repetía una y otra vez en su mente a ella diciendo eso, y la expresión que Lynn mostraba tampoco ayudaba para pensar en que tal vez podía tratarse de una trampa, pero no.

\- Ah, "HERMANA", ¿tienes idea de lo que acabas de decir?

\- Si Linc. Ya no importa.

\- Y pensaba que Luna era de mente abierta…

Ella solo le sonrió.

\- ¿De dónde crees que lo aprendí?

\- Aprendiste muy bien… aparentemente.

Ambos reían tenuemente por el chiste.

\- Eres un chico Linc, y si eso te excita, bueno, no soy nadie para decirte con que sí y con que no.

Eso era todo.

\- Muy bien… oficialmente has hecho de todo esto aún más incómodo de lo que era. ¿En realidad estas comprendiendo lo que estás diciendo? ¿Por qué no me pides de una vez que te bese?

El ambiente se había tensado un poco. Lynn había puesto a Lincoln en un dilema moral muy pesado, y este no dejaba de preguntarse en que rayos le estaba sucediendo a su hermana. Sabía que estaba sensible, pero eso si era pasarse de la raya, lo cual el siguió provocando con esa pregunta tan arbitraria.

La respuesta de Lynn lo dejaría sin habla.

\- ¿Lo harías?

Si, ya podía decir que su hermana mayor había enloquecido. Aunque no se lo mencionaría. No pretendía ser golpeado por Lynn dos veces en un día de la misma forma, así que, en cambio, le siguió el juego, suplicando a todos los dioses conocidos que eso fuera, solo un juego.

\- Pues yo -miró al suelo un momento-… Mira, si no fueras mi hermana, por supuesto que lo haría. Eres… muy bonita.

Ante esa declaración, el corazón de Lynn comenzó a latir a un ritmo bastante acelerado. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que un chico le decía eso. Y no importaba que fuera su hermano, lo había dicho un chico, y un chico apuesto, y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Y fue por impulso, pero a ambos agradó que lo haya hecho. Ese beso que Lynn dio en la mejilla de Lincoln, aparte de sonrojarlos una vez más, los tranquilizaba, dejando todo lo que habían comentado hace un momento de lado, viéndolo ya no tan extraño después del beso. En una palabra, estaban felices, pues pudieron ir más allá de solo restablecer su relación de hermanos, se reconciliaban como buenos amigos.

\- Oye hermanito, ¿puedo dormir contigo esta noche?

Esa pregunta no se la esperaba, como con todo desde que Lynn había ido a su habitación, pero en cambio, ya nada le extrañaba.

\- Emm -dudó-… yo, bueno, supongo que sí, pero, ¿no te sentirás incomoda con un chico que no controla su cuerpo al lado?

\- Eso no importa. Tú lo has dicho, no lo controlas. Te prometo no enfadarme si pasa algo.

Suspiró pesadamente -Bien, pero, creo que ya es la segunda noche que pasas fuera de tu habitación. ¿No crees que Lucy puede sospechar?

\- Le diré lo que pasa, siempre y cuando lo pregunte. Ya no es una niña, lo entenderá.

\- Si tú lo dices.

La conversación había terminado al tiempo que su padre los llamaba a todos para la cena, la cual paso sin pena ni gloria, pero teniendo que hacer una parada rápida para que con la ayuda de Leni y Lola pudieran ocultar el ojo morado y el labio roto de Lincoln, también pudiendo fingir el dolor que sentía en su abdomen, logrando no levantar sospechas de sus padres.

Cuando la cena había terminado, se dirigieron a la habitación del peliblanco a dormir, no sin antes cepillar sus dientes, y Lynn pasando rápidamente a ponerse su pijama a su habitación, teniendo la suerte de no encontrar a Lucy para evitarse la explicación en ese momento. Lo único que quería era dormir de una buena vez, al igual que Lincoln.

En cambio, él, esperaba que no pasara nada esa noche. Demás está decir que aún no se sentía completamente convencido, pero ya le había dicho a Lynn que sí. Esta vez no podría dormir con el torso descubierto.

No sabía la noche que lo esperaba.


	5. Juego

**Bueno, aquí estamos.**

 **El mensaje al final.**

* * *

 _ **Juegos**_

 _Llevaban un buen rato así, pero no podían detenerse, ni tenían intenciones de hacerlo._

 _Con cada instante, el placer aumentaba al igual que la pasión, obligándolo a esforzarse más en las penetraciones y acercarla cada vez más al orgasmo con cada una de sus embestidas._

 _Habían comenzado tranquilo y sereno, él, introduciendo lentamente su miembro completamente erecto en su vagina, provocándole una mueca de ligera molestia que desapareció con el paso de los minutos, entregándose completamente el uno al otro._

 _Ella se encontraba recostada en la cama, con todo el placer recorriendo su cuerpo, totalmente desnuda. La única prenda que portaba era eso con lo que se tenía amarrado el cabello formando la cola de caballo. Estaba con la cintura al borde de la cama para que la pudiera penetrar con comodidad, dejando descansar ambas piernas en su cuerpo mientras hacia su trabajo, el trabajo de hacerla gozar, de darle esa sensación de placer que todas las mujeres desean experimentar alguna vez en su vida._

 _A cada momento, los movimientos que efectuaba con su cadera eran más contundentes, evidenciado por los suspiros de pasión y placer de ella y la reacción de su intimidad, la cual ya se encontraba totalmente húmeda. Estaba claro que estaba a pocos instantes de llegar al punto final del acto, por lo cual, nuevamente aceleraban sus ímpetus, sobre todo él._

 _El clímax estaba cerca. Él podía sentirlo sin necesidad de que se lo insinuara siquiera. También estaba listo para explotar, lo iba a hacer dentro de ella, porque ella se lo había pedido. Era más sencillo buscar las alternativas post coito que pedirle que se contuviera, además de no ser justo para él, que también lo deseaba._

 _Estaban a pocos segundos, parecía que ambos lograrían el orgasmo simultáneamente. Se recostaba encima de ella apoyándose sobre sus brazos, haciendo que sus torsos apenas tuvieran el contacto que deseaban, pudendo sentir sus pechos, no muy desarrollados, pero con la excitación, en sus pectorales llegaba la sensación de sus pezones, completamente erectos, y con eso era más que suficiente._

 _No necesitaba de un cuerpo espectacular para ser penetrada ni excitarse, solo debía ser amada, y ese a quien tenía enfrente lo hacía, y tal vez más de lo que creía._

 _Al fin, dentro de ella, la cálida sensación de esa sustancia llenando todo su vientre le hacía a ella también terminar, dejando salir algo de su vagina, mojando la cama y el piso un poco, pero no importaba. Ese momento había valido completamente la pena._

 _\- Te amo, Linc._

 _\- Te amo, Lynn._

* * *

Tan pronto abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de la reacción que había conllevado ese sueño. Sentía algo de humedad en sus pantalones, pero su erección aun no cedía. Se encontraba escurriendo sudor prácticamente, y en su mente se comenzaban a aglomerar un sinfín de emociones, pues ese sueño que había tenido, ese pensamiento de romance y pasión que invade a casi todos los jóvenes en su pubertad que le había llegado, y como acompañante, su mente decidió otorgarle a aquella que dormía junto a él, su propia hermana.

Eso que había sentido, además de sentirlo tan real, había sido tan placentero, tan hermoso, pero a la vez, sabía que eso estaba mal, que eso era algo prohibido, pero no podía evitar sentirlo tan bien.

Volteó a ver con algo de miedo, rogando porque no estuviera despierta, y para su fortuna, no solo roncaba fuertemente como solía hacerlo, además se encontraba girada hacia la pared de la habitación del albino.

Había cometido un acto moralmente deplorable, había tenido un sueño húmedo con su propia hermana, que sí, era una chica bonita, pero nada quitaba el hecho de que era su hermana con quien había tenido esa fantasía, eso que tal vez, y solo tal vez, podría catalogarse como un deseo.

No era primerizo en ese aspecto. No hace mucho, y con ayuda de los chicos de la escuela, había descubierto la maravilla que era la pornografía, y cada que podía, aprovechaba el poco tiempo libre del que gozaba para revisar una de esas páginas en internet y estimularse sexualmente; ni tampoco lo eran las experiencias de ese tipo, habiendo tenido una de ellas con su maestra suplente, la Srta. DiMartino, y una más con su interés amoroso de mucho tiempo atrás, Christina. A ambas chicas no las podía mirar sin recordar esos sueños, pero con la suerte de que no lidiaba con ellas seguido, pues a DiMartino no la veía desde aquella vez que fue su maestra suplente más que ocasionales encuentros en los pasillos de la escuela; y con Christina era aún mejor, pues no la veía desde esa ocasión del video para un concurso.

Pero eso era un paso en el camino hacia la perversión. Ya no podría conciliar el sueño debido a los pensamientos que tenía. Se sentó al borde de la cama para tratar de relajarse un poco y distraer su mente de lo que había soñado. Miró el reloj, el cual marcaba las 4:36 de la mañana, mientras pasaba sus manos por su rostro, quintándose el sudor de la frente.

La miró nuevamente y agradeció enormemente el que estuviera dormida.

\- Creo que en este momento no estaría vivo si supieras lo que hizo mi mente… pero no tengo pensado volver a sufrir hermana. Esto me lo llevaré a la tumba -susurró para si mismo mientras observaba como tranquilamente dormitaba-.

Había perdido completamente el sueño. Sabía que por más que lo intentara, no podría dormir tranquilo otra vez mientras Lynn se encuentre junto a él. Debido a eso, pensó que sería mejor tratar de hacerlo en otro lado.

" _\- Que fastidio"._

Pensó al tener que recurrir nuevamente al dormir en la bañera como hace algún tiempo había tenido que hacer. Así que salió de su habitación con una almohada y una manta hacia el baño, esperando poder despertarse antes de que Leni o alguna de sus otras hermanas decida abrir la llave de la ducha sin antes observar dentro de esta.

Entró en el cuarto de baño y encendió la luz un momento. Se acerco al lavamanos dejando sus cosas en el suelo y se observó en el espejo. No había nada fuera de lo común. Los mismos dientes, las mismas pecas, si acaso, el cabello alborotado y una ligera presencia de bolsas bajo sus ojos, sin embargo, ese brillo que proyectaba su cara no era común, pues aun no podía detener su transpiración.

Abrió la llave y cogió agua con ambas manos para llevársela al rostro y tallándose el mismo, tratando de despejar su mente y refrescándose de paso. Repitió el proceso un par de veces hasta que se logró tranquilizar un poco, más eso no quería decir que había dejado de pensar en aquello, apoyando sus manos en el lavamanos.

\- No es posible que tenga esa clase de pensamientos… ¡Es mi hermana! -Se gritó a si mismo sin alzar demasiado su voz-. Es oficial, soy un completo degenerado -suspiró pesadamente-.

Solo podía pensar en eso. Ya no solo era la escena que vio accidentalmente, ahora también se sumaba en la lista de pensamientos que lo convertían en un depravado el sueño en el que mantenía el acto sexual con su inmediata hermana mayor.

\- Es decir, por más lindas que sean mis hermanas, no puedo… no debo pensar en ellas como mujeres, porque son más que eso… aunque Lynn se ha vuelto muy atractiva… ¡En que demonios estoy pensando…! -Se volvió a decir a sí mismo, recriminándose por ver a su hermana de ese modo-. Pero, ¿en realidad es tan malo decir que mis hermanas son lindas? Por supuesto que lo es… creo. Es decir, si lo digo de ese modo, si lo es… ¿A quien engaño? Esta mal por donde se vea… Necesito ayuda -suspiró derrotado una vez más-.

Sorprendentemente había pasado un buen lapso, y al peliblanco solo le quedaban un par de horas para que el día en la casa Loud comenzara y dar inicio a una nueva semana, la última semana de clases, afortunadamente para los chicos. No le quedaba nada más que intentar dormir lo que le restaba de tiempo, y tal vez aprovechar el primer turno en la ducha.

* * *

Y tal como había planeado, su día lo comenzó siendo el primero en el baño, un privilegio que no recordaba haber tenido nunca, solo habiendo sacrificado 15 minutos de sueño.

Para su fortuna, no había recaído en ninguno de esos pensamientos que lo habían despertado hace dos horas.

Eran exactamente las 7:00 de la mañana cuando salía del baño finalmente. Aprovecharía que Lynn probablemente abandonaría su habitación para la fila del baño, y así tener la oportunidad de vestirse sin sentirse incomodo, pero no planeaba encontrarla tan pronto, pues al abrir la puerta para salir del baño, se encontraba con la castaña, vistiendo su clásica ropa para dormir.

\- Ah, Lincoln -se alegró al verlo-, buenos días… Espera, ¿no me digas que te volví a sacar de tu habitación por mis ronquidos? -mencionaba con algo de decanto en su voz-.

\- Lynn, buenos días. Bueno, yo, yo… sí -respondió nervioso, aunque no mucho para ser descubierto por la de la cola de caballo-.

\- Rayos, lo siento Linc -decía avergonzada-.

\- Ah, no pasa nada hermana. De hecho, me despertaste a tiempo para ser el primero en el baño. Debo agradecértelo -le mencionó, tratando de aliviar su culpa-.

\- ¿En serio? Bueno, creo que me debes una torpe -finalizó riendo-.

Bufó antes de terminar su conversación.

\- Bueno, si tu lo dices. En fin, el baño es todo tuyo "pequeña" -terminó él también con unas leves carcajadas-.

\- Muy gracioso tonto -le dijo al pasar a su lado-.

Ya hacia unos meses que Lincoln había comenzado a superar a Lynn en altura, algo que el peliblanco no desperdiciaba para molestar a su hermana cada cuando, a riesgo de llevarse uno o dos golpes en el hombro.

Él por su parte, acabada la conversación procedió a dirigirse a su habitación, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse más de la puerta del baño, pudo sentir como era rodeado desde atrás de él por dos brazos, pudiendo notar en su espalda la sensación de dos pequeños y suaves bultos.

Sabia de que se trataba esa sensación, sus ojos se habían abierto como platos. Temió cuando pensó que su virilidad reaccionaria, pero la emisora de ese abrazo lo evitaría con sus palabras.

\- Gracias hermanito -dijo dulcemente, lo cual lo dejó pensativo un momento-.

\- ¿Gracias? ¿Y por qué, Lynn?

\- Sé que abandonaste tu habitación mucho antes de lo que dijiste. Gracias por tratar de aliviar mi culpa -terminó de igual manera-. Y no te preocupes, volveré a mi habitación esta noche para ya no ser tu "invasora del espacio".

Él solo atinó a tomar las manos de ella que se sujetaban mutuamente a la altura de su pecho, las cuales, no sabía porque, se sentían tan suaves al tacto, provocando en él una coagulo emocional que contenía felicidad y tranquilidad, pero también, muchos nervios.

\- Por nada, hermana. Mientras sea por ustedes, creo que vale la pena algunos sacrificios.

Lynn lo liberaba permitiéndole ir hacia su habitación y mientras ella de nueva cuenta se dirigía al baño, no habiendo notado la prisa que tenia el peliblanco de llegar a su espacio privado. En el cual ya dentro de este, intentó y consiguió relajarse, procediendo a vestirse inmediatamente, llevándose en esa acción no más de 10 minutos.

Se encontraba prácticamente listo para ir a la escuela al contrario de casi todas sus hermanas, con la ligera excepción de no haber desayunado nada aun, lo cual podría resolver fácilmente con un tazón de aquel cereal que consiguió ser del agrado de todas las chicas.

Bajó la escalera, encontrándose en el pasillo el clásico panorama de todas las mañanas, saludando pobremente a todas ellas, las cuales devolvieron los buenos días de la misma forma, la mayoría aun con las huellas de haber sido interrumpidas en su sueño.

* * *

Su expresión denotaba en él una completa concentración. Eso hubiera estado bien si al menos estuviera concentrado en lo que el profesor explicaba.

Con la mirada perdida en el panorama que la vista le obsequiaba, viendo el horizonte y tratando de perder sus pensamientos en cualquier cosa que no fuera ese sueño, o esa vista que Lynn y Luna le habían regalado, aunque bien le servía postrar su atención en la clase que el profesor de historia universal se esforzaba en impartir con tanto ímpetu.

-… y al parecer el señor Loud tiene bien dominado este tema debido a que decidió darle mas importancia al patio de la escuela -soltó el académico indignado-.

\- Oh, yo… yo… -trataba de decir algo con pena-.

\- No se moleste señor Loud. Estoy seguro de que confía en sus conocimientos los suficiente como para librar a toda la clase de tarea respondiendo una pregunta correctamente, y condenándolos al doble si falla.

\- Bueno… pues yo, es decir… -intentaba excusarse con nerviosismo en su voz, pero finalmente, y después de aclararse un poco la garganta, pudo decir algo-. Me parece algo injusto que toda la clase pague por mi error, profesor.

\- Solo por eso será triple tarea, señor Loud.

Un quejido generalizado se dejo oír en toda el aula, seguido de un golpe producto del impacto de la cabeza de Lincoln contra su escritorio.

\- Ah, Clyde…

\- Si amigo. Le diré a Lucy.

\- Gracias hermano.

\- Se podrá auto-compadecer de sí mismo después de la pregunta. Ahora conteste: ¿Qué se celebra en México el 5 de mayo y por qué es tan importante para ellos?

\- Bueno, según recuerdo -comenzó el peliblanco hablando muy seriamente-, el 5 de mayo se celebra la batalla que se llevó a cabo en Puebla, en la que el ejercito mexicano, con todas las limitaciones venció a la armada francesa, pero es una celebración más local que nacional, puesto que el contexto que en ese entonces envolvía al país no era el mejor.

Después de eso, un corto silencio invadió el lugar, el cual el mismo profesor fue el encargado de romper.

\- Impresionante señor Loud -soltó esbozando una tenue sonrisa condimentada con algo de derrota-. Bien, parece que la última semana de clases no tendrán tarea gracias al señor Loud. Pueden agradecerle cuando acabe la clase.

La cual solo se prolongó por medio segundo más, pues en ese instante, la campana que anunciaba el inicio del almuerzo se dejaba oír con su característica melodía, alegrando a casi todo el alumnado y abandonando casi inmediatamente el aula.

Poco después, y ya tanto Lincoln como su grupo de amigos y compañeros con los que seguía compartiendo relaciones, evidentemente internados en el tiempo del almuerzo, el albino no dejaba de recibir felicitaciones y halagos por parte de ellos y de otros de sus compañeros y compañeras de clase que se acercaban a con él por haberles otorgado aquel obsequio de fin de ciclo.

\- Bueno, ya todos estamos de acuerdo en que lo que hizo Lincoln fue genial -mencionó Rusty en la conversación que ya hace un rato habían comenzado-, pero a mi me intriga saber como supiste eso antes de que el profesor lo explicara.

\- Si Lincoln, dinos -agregaba Liam-.

\- Ah, no es la gran cosa. Ronnie Anne ya me lo había -de pronto, se pudo sentir en esa mesa de casino, como el ánimo del joven comenzaba a decaer drásticamente, pasando de la satisfacción a una ligera depresión-… comentado… ah -finalizó con un profundo suspiro de derrota-.

Todos dedujeron inmediatamente de lo que se trataba. No era ningún secreto que Lincoln gustaba de aquella chica de ascendencia latina, y el haber mencionado en ese momento su nombre, provocó que a la mente del chico con nieve en el tejado llegara el recuerdo de lo acontecido hace apenas un par de días.

Sin embargo, trató de hacer lo posible para evitar que esa sensación se prolongara en toda la mesa, dando un giro de regreso a la conversación inicial lo más rápido posible, preguntando sobre de que iba la clase.

Así, logró salir de esa situación, desviando sus pensamientos en el nuevo rumbo de ideas que se propagaban en la mesa, las que iban desde la idea inicial, tomando caminos mas relajados como cuestionar sobre planes para el verano de todos, prolongándose hasta el momento de retornar a las clases, las cuales proseguirían sin mayor alteración, pues el final de ciclo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

* * *

\- Te lo digo, viejo. Los rebotes ganan partidos. Si pules esa habilidad serás un gran jugador.

\- No lo sé, Clyde. Yo siento que los tiros de tres puntos son mi fuerte.

\- Lo son hermano, pero no debes cerrarte en solo una especialidad. Tal vez Lynn te pueda ayudar con eso. ¿No hace poco ganó su segundo torneo consecutivo?

\- Si… lo hizo…

Era el último nombre que quería escuchar. Lo había logrado evadir una buena parte del día, pero al parecer, el universo confabulaba contra él al momento de hacerlo sufrir.

Primero, ese sueño; después, el recordar a Ronnie Anne; y finalmente, el que le hayan mencionado ese nombre hizo que su mente volviera a la primera situación. Ese definitivamente no era su día.

\- En fin amigo. La temporada se les terminó y quizás debas relajarte un poco.

\- De hecho, el club hará un campamento de tres semanas en un mes y aun no decido si asistir o no.

\- Bueno, un mes es mucho tiempo para pensar.

\- Así es viejo. En fin, te veo mañana.

Con una clásica despedida chocando los puños, ambos muchachos dividieron sus caminos hacia sus respectivos hogares, el cual, para el peliblanco, fue largo y monótono.

Su mente ya no lo llevo a aquella escena en la que accidentalmente contempló a sus hermanas casi totalmente desnudas, ni de ese sueño que más le valía no comentar con nadie, afortunadamente. Y así siguió, con la mirada completamente perdida hasta llegar a su casa sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Al entrar, nada distaba de lo común. Gritos por toda la casa, juegos y explosiones, sin embargo, inmutable ante la situación que lo rodeaba.

Simplemente se dirigió a su habitación evitando el alboroto de la casa, ignorando en mas de una ocasión las peticiones de algunas de sus hermanas, como participar en la fiesta de té de Lola y la sesión espiritista de Lucy, dejando a las dos molestas y algo intrigadas, aunque Lola se inclinó más por la molestia, inclusive gritándole, algo que también ignoró.

\- ¡Yo sé dónde vives, amigo! -Replicó enfadada-.

\- Siento que su pobre alma esta siendo torturada. No te preocupes hermano mayor, los espíritus de esta casa me ayudaran a descubrir la causa de tu miseria.

\- Eso es aterrador, Lucy -dijo la princesa-.

La replica de la pequeña amante del rosa causó una de sus clásicas y muy ligeras sonrisas de satisfacción de la gótica, pareciendo que el objetivo era más que cualquier otra cosa, incomodar a su hermana menor.

Sin embargo, y ya en la habitación del único varón, este por fin salía del trance al que parecía solo entrar al pensar en la comida de su padre. Aparentemente, había descubierto que podía entrar a ese estado a voluntad propia, pues no recordaba mucho después de que en su conversación, Clyde haya mencionado a Lynn, esperando que no haya comentado algo que lo comprometiera gravemente con el chico de color.

Al recostarse un momento en su cama, decidió no darle mas importancia a ese asunto, en cambio, decidió mejor ponerse a pensar en ese tema del cual venia hablando con su mejor amigo de regreso a casa.

La oferta del campamento era atractiva. Estar lejos del caos familiar un tiempo tal vez sería bueno dado que las vacaciones se acercaban y todo ese ambiente que en ese momento se vivía en la casa Loud se multiplicaría por 10; eso, además de que el viaje era completamente patrocinado por su escuela hacían más difícil decir que no.

Mas en cambio, había un detalle que le inquietaba, y es que la fecha de partida programada para ese campamento era justo el día de su cumpleaños, durante la madrugada, y posiblemente su familia le muestre su descontento en caso de asistir.

Nuevamente, decidió no pensar de más en esas situaciones y optó por relajarse con un videojuego… o eso era lo que planeaba cuando un corte de energía azotó sobre la casa, dejándolo imposibilitado de usar el televisor o la consola.

\- Rayos -lanzó un largo y tedioso suspiro-… Supongo que también puedo leer algo -dijo tratando de animarse-.

Al momento que bajó al suelo a revisar debajo de su cama por alguno de sus comics favoritos, unos muy débiles golpes hacían sonar la puerta, justo antes de sacar alguno de ellos.

\- ¡Hermanito!

\- Ah, Lili. Hola. ¿Necesitas algo, hermanita? -Le cuestionó a la más pequeña del clan con un claro tono de felicidad y sentándose sobre el piso-.

\- Mira los muñequitos que hice con papel -le respondía la infante llena de entusiasmo.

\- Vaya Lili, sí que son… espera. Lili, ¿con que hiciste estos muñequitos?

\- Con unos libritos que encontré debajo de tu cama -responde inocentemente-.

De no ser por su autocontrol, y sus anteriores conflictos emocionales recientemente enfrentados, al peliblanco le hubiera dado un infarto al ver que ninguno de sus comics había sobrevivido a la tijera de la pequeñita.

Sin embargo, no pudo ocultar por completo su molestia, pero al recordar de quien se trataba, tuvo que mostrarse ignorante ante la situación y tratar de no reprender a la menor de once.

\- Pues sí, están muy bonitos, hermanita…

Decía con grandes esfuerzos para no matar la felicidad de la niñita.

\- ¡Yey! Sabía que te gustarían hermanito. Bueno, ya me voy. Leni prometió llevarme al parque.

\- Ok hermanita. Con cuidado. Por cierto, ¿Quién te dejo usar tijeras? -Comentó-

\- Lisa me ayudó. Adiós -dijo antes de salir de la habitación saltando y cantando-.

Al salir Lili, Lincoln dejó salir el más grande suspiro que haya exhalado jamás.

\- Este definitivamente no es mi día -se dijo cuando daba un repaso mental de lo que le había sucedido-. Y definitivamente esas imágenes no me ayudan -pues cuando menos se lo esperó, su mente decidió llevarle una vez mas los recuerdos de sus hermanas sumado al sueño tan vivido de esa mañana, ocasionándole una clásica reacción en su cuerpo-. Esto debe ser una broma…

* * *

Al fin había logrado conseguir distraer su mente de eso. Lo único necesario era salir a la cochera a jugar un poco de baloncesto, dado que aun no regresaba la energía eléctrica y ya no contaba con lecturas de calidad, tomó la siguiente opción de la lista.

No lo hacia con exigencia, pues para eso estaban los entrenamientos. No iba a correr riesgos en una simple actividad de relajación, simplemente, lanzar el balón...

Con uno y otro lanzamiento, la red de aquel aro que Lynn le ganó a su padre hace algún tiempo, sonaba. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantos tiros había hecho y cuántos de estos habían entrado… él había hecho eso, pero alguien más no, alguien que llevaba tiempo observándolo.

\- Has mejorado mucho -la escuchó desde detrás suyo-.

\- Oh. Bueno, supongo que te debo mucho a ti -trató de sonar lo más relajado posible-.

\- Si, tal vez, pero el que se encargó de progresar fuiste tú. Yo solo te di un empujón.

\- Creo que hiciste más que eso, Lynn.

\- Lincoln, cállate y juguemos, ¿quieres? Estoy de ánimos.

Sintió una leve descarga recorrer su espina dorsal al escuchar la propuesta. No se sentía listo para interactuar con Lynn tan pronto después de la situación en la que hizo de saco de boxeo de la deportista, y menos si consideraba el escape de la realidad de esa mañana.

Más, por otro lado, pensaba que tal vez con eso podría superarlo. No era ningún psicólogo, evidentemente, pero creía tener algo de noción sobre el tema del pensamiento humano, algo que ya se había demostrado, solía ser errado, revelado cuando intento que su cuerpo no reaccionara con esa imagen de sus hermanas un día antes.

Pero, como buen adolescente, el impulso tomó el control, alentado con algo de orgullo.

\- ¿La misma apuesta? -Preguntó estoico-.

\- La misma, Linc.

Ahora nadie era reacio a competir con Lynn, pues había cambiado mucho su actitud competitiva, al menos con sus hermanas y con él.

Ya no restregaba sus victorias y aceptaba sus escasas derrotas, siendo el parteaguas, precisamente uno en esas clásicas noches de juegos hace poco más de un año, cuando tuvo una especie de recaída al celebrar su victoria frente a todos, aunque no efusivamente, ganándose algunas miradas de repudio y otras de decepción, provocándole algo más que vergüenza.

Inclusive, por un tiempo había decidido no participar en actividades familiares, pues la vergüenza de hacer lo mismo se presentaba una y otra vez, hasta que fue el mismo peliblanco quien habló con ella para calmar sus emociones y trabajar en su actitud, logrando resultados en pocos días.

Ahora, jugar con la castaña cola de caballo no era para nada una carga, incluso llegaba a ser divertido, aunado el tema de la apuesta, que casi siempre solía ser el ceder su turno para ver la televisión o escoger la cena, aunque en ciertas ocasiones les gustaba subir un poco el nivel, pasando por apuestas monetarias hasta el realizar las tareas del otro, siendo estas, no exclusivas de las competencias con la castaña.

\- Bueno, supongo que acepto. Es decir, sé que ahora tengo alguna oportunidad contra ti.

\- No te confíes tanto, Linc -respondió ella, segura de si misma-. Aunque si lo pones así, ¿Qué tal si subimos la intensidad?

\- Te escucho, hermana -dijo mirándola con intriga-.

\- Lo de siempre, veinte billetes y… una semana de tareas.

Lincoln se quedó algo atónito. Eso definitivamente si era subir el nivel.

\- Lynn, creo que te estas aprovechando -mencionó algo indignado-.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de perder, hermanito? -Volvió a mencionar ella con altanería-.

\- Sé que es muy probable que pierda-.

\- Linc -se acercó a el de los blancos mechones y colocó una mano sobre su hombro-, te he visto progresar, estoy segura de eres un digno oponente, hagamos de esta batalla, legendaria -rio ligeramente al concluir-.

Tembló de nuevo al sentirla tan de cerca.

A esa distancia, podía admirar mucho mejor lo que ya había notado. Lynn se le comenzaba a figurar muy atractiva, no solo por su cuerpo, si no también su rostro, que había comenzado a cambiar, o eso pensaba, para el deleite de muchos chicos y, lastimosamente, para el de él también.

Solo observaba como sus labios se movían de una forma tan atrayente. Le producía una sensación bastante extraña en su interior, y el contacto que ella le tenía hacía que eso aumentara.

Tampoco pudo evitar centrarse en su figura, tan esbelta, hermosa y sensual. Nuevamente, sin importar el tamaño de sus atributos, pues con ese pequeño par de bultos, Lynn tenia y le sobraba para dejar babeando a cualquier chico de su edad, e inclusive, a un par con algún año más que ella, pero aun con el pensamiento de que su amigo podría reaccionar en cualquier momento, y sin embargo, no sucedió, para su fortuna.

\- ¿No estas exagerando? -Preguntó arqueando una ceja y olvidándose un poco de sus pensamientos al recordar lo que ella había comentado-.

\- Hermano -comenzó ella seriamente-, te has vuelto muy fuerte. Hace un año ninguna de nosotras hubiera pensado en ti como un jugador de baloncesto. Y me llena de orgullo y felicidad poder compartir un pasatiempo contigo.

Lanzó un fuerte suspiro antes de hablar.

\- Bien, se que perderé, pero no tengo nada mejor que hacer hoy, así que juguemos.

\- Así se habla, Linc.

Decididos, ambos se preparaban para un pequeña competencia entre hermanos, de esas que abundaban y eran frecuentes en la familia, siendo la de esta ocasión, un juego de 21, en el que cada quien intentaría llegar a 21 puntos antes que el oponente.

Lincoln le lanzaba el balón a Lynn para que esta iniciara el juego, quien lo hizo lenta y tranquilamente, rebotando el balón reglamentariamente en el suelo, mirando fijamente a su hermano y articulando los pensamientos para su primer ataque.

Así, en un parpadeo, Lynn arrancó a toda velocidad tratando de rodear a Lincoln para superarlo y tener de frente la canasta y encestar fácilmente.

Sin embargo, ella no se había equivocado al decir que el peliblanco había progresado de una manera excepcional, ya que este, al intentar la castaña rodearlo, con su cuerpo evitó el paso fácil de su hermana, en posición defensiva y moviéndose rápidamente, frustrando el primer ataque de Lynn.

Más ella no se daría por vencida tan fácil, pues trató y consiguió zafarse la marca del de los blancos mechones con un par de movimientos hábiles de brazos, piernas y caderas, "rompiendo la cadera" de Lincoln, quien cayó al suelo, y por ende, terminando fuera de juego, dejando el aro libre para los primeros dos puntos de Lynn.

\- Rayos -bufaba, decepcionado de sí mismo al mismo tiempo que se ponía nuevamente de pie para seguir jugando-.

\- Pues, son dos puntos Linc -decía sin sonar pretenciosa-.

\- Si, sí. Lo sé.

Ahora el chico tomaba el balón, reanudando nuevamente el juego.

Él sabia de propia mano que en el baloncesto, la defensa de Lynn era casi tan efectiva como su ataque, pero del mismo modo, tenia en mente la ventaja que este poseía sobre su hermana mayor inmediata, y no dudó en aprovecharse de esta desde el principio del partido.

Teniendo en cuenta eso, solo rebotó dos veces el balón en el pavimento para de nuevo tomar el balón con ambas manos, y Lynn, intuyendo que era lo que Lincoln se disponía a realizar, saltaba lo más que podía para evitar, o tratar de hacerlo, pero la distancia entre ambos y esa habilidad que Lincoln se había esmerado tanto en pulir, hicieron que todo esfuerzo fuera en vano.

Claramente, con la superioridad en altura y aunado al salto hacia atrás que dio, había dejado a la de la cola de caballo fuera de combate, solo pudiendo ella escuchar el sonido de la red del aro al pasar el balón por la abertura.

Volteo para ver a Lincoln, que con una tímida sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros, también obtenía dos puntos a su cuenta personal.

\- Ah, con que quieres jugar en serio, ¿eh, hermanito? Eso puede arreglarse -mencionó al final, regodeándose de sus habilidades-

Lynn había trabajado muy duro con el tema de mejorar su actitud, pero aun tenia problemas cuando alguien proponía un reto directo.

Sin embargo, Lincoln no tenia miedo. Sabia perfectamente que le podría hacer frente a su hermana, pues después de todo, ella sacó lo mejor de él, y esa tal vez, podría ser una de esas veces en las que el alumno supere al maestro.

De nuevo, ambos volvieron a jugar, y ambas historias se repitieron por un instante, es decir, Lynn enfrentando de manera directa la defensa del de los blancos mechones y consiguiendo superarlo en la mayoría absoluta de las oportunidades en que lo intentó; más él en cambio, evitando en lo mayor posible enfrentar a Lynn de manera directa, es decir, con lanzamientos de larga distancia que entraban al la canasta con frecuencia, realizando cada cuanto tiros para sumar de a tres, permitiéndole mantenerse dentro del juego.

Pasados alrededor de 20 minutos, la amistosa competencia aun no llegaba a su fin. El marcador mostraba en pantalla, no literalmente, 17 puntos para Lynn y 12 para Lincoln.

\- ¡Ya enfréntame, cobarde! -Lynn gritaba de manera sarcástica, incluso riendo levemente-.

\- ¡No quiero! -Gritaba él de igual forma, al momento que nuevamente intentaba encestar de a 3, lográndolo y reduciendo la diferencia a 2 puntos-.

Cuando Lincoln aterrizó de su salto, se pudo notar en su rostro como las gotas de sudor lo hacían brillar por completo. El chico había llegado a su punto máximo de esfuerzo, suceso del que Lynn se dio cuenta al tenerlo de frente una vez mas al comenzar su jugada.

Y no muy diferente de él, en ella también se observaban rasgos de un cansancio ya avanzado, una respiración algo agitada, pero sin ser como la de Lincoln, con la cual parecía que al peliblanco se le saldría el corazón en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Cansado? -Preguntaba confiadamente-.

\- Aun puedo luchar -respondía él con la misma confianza-.

\- Con dos tiros acabaré con esto.

Así, se dispuso a enfrentarlo nuevamente, sin embargo, al comenzar su avance, pudo escuchar que alguien animaba a ambos.

\- ¡Vamos chicos. Yuju!

No necesito girar la cabeza para saber de quien se trataba, pero aquel grito había infundido en ella un golpe de adrenalina. Los movimientos que hacía con el balón se habían incrementado en su velocidad, pasando el balón por debajo de sus piernas y confundiendo rápidamente a su hermano, que cuando quiso reaccionar, fue demasiado tarde, pues Lynn aprovecho esa fracción de segundo que uso Lincoln para tratar de robarle el balón, quedando indefenso y vulnerable para ser rebasado con total velocidad por la castaña, enfilándose rápidamente a la canasta, dando un gran salto y clavando el balón en el aro, quedándose sujeta a este, suspendida en el aire.

Tanto Lincoln como Luna, quien había llegado de espectadora, se encontraban perplejos, asombrados por la demostración de habilidad y fortaleza física de su hermana.

El silencio predominó unos segundos hasta que Lynn soltó aquello de lo que se encontraba sujeta, respirando agitadamente, pero aun sin decir una sola palabra, no antes que Luna.

\- Hermana… ¡Eso fue asombroso!

El entusiasmo de la castaña de cabello corto aligeró el ambiente, permitiéndoles a ambos contendientes reincorporarse y a Lincoln salir de esa impresión que le causó ver el cambio tan repentino del juego de Lynn en lo que ella recibía un par más de halagos de Luna, quien al acabar, paso a tomar asiento en el suelo, recargándose en la puerta de la cochera.

Su animo se encontraba totalmente caído. Pensaba que al fin había logrado acercarse al nivel de Lynn, pero se encontraba totalmente equivocado. Nunca estuvo cerca, pero no lo demostraría. Aunque era un juego que sabia que ya no podía ganar, aun debía terminar con eso, sin dejar de pensar que Lynn, aun sin jugar a su máximo nivel, estaba muy por encima de lo que él en ese momento había alcanzado.

\- ¡Vamos hermano, no te rindas!

Ni Luna dándole ánimos a él también lograría de nueva cuenta levantarse y perder con dignidad. Quién sabe cuánto se había contenido Lynn para permitirle alcanzar 15 puntos. Tal vez si se lo hubiera propuesto, él no habría tenido ningún punto a favor e incluso el juego ya se hubiera acabado.

Para el reinicio, el cual estaba a cargo del peliblanco, no hizo lo que Lynn esperaba, ya no lanzó el balón desde donde se encontraba, simplemente lo rebotaba, manteniendo una estoica actitud, lentamente avanzando, solo esperando a que Lynn le robe el balón para acabar con todo de una vez y perder.

Lynn estaba confundida. Lincoln era el hombre con el plan y en casi todas esas ocasiones, era impredecible lo que iba a hacer, y esa no era la excepción. Solo veía como se acercaba lentamente, sin aparentar querer seguir, lo cual ella pensaba era uno más de los planes de su hermano. Así que no lo dejaría actuar, pues rápidamente tomaba el balón, se giraba y lanzaba para poner fin a todo.

\- ¡Si! ¡Lo logre! -Gritó sin tratar de vanagloriarse demasiado-. Oye hermano eso fue… ¿Linc?

Preguntó al de repente ya no ver el blanco del cabello de su hermano., y ante la duda, quiso recurrir con la única persona que quedaba ahí además de ella.

\- Lu… Luna, ¿a dónde se fue Lincoln?

\- Entró a la casa, hermana -Luna, quien se había puesto de pie-. Al parecer lograste algo mas que solo ganar -dijo con algo de desdén, intuyendo que su hermana había hecho algo para molestar al semi-albino-. ¿Crees saber por qué se molestó así?

\- En realidad no. No creo que haya sido porque perdió, ¿o si? -Preguntó con cierta timidez, preocupándose por haber hecho enojar a su hermano sin darse cuenta-.

\- ¿Apostaron? -Preguntó Luna con seriedad, a lo cual Lynn asintió-. ¿Qué apostaron?

\- El turno de la TV, $20 y una semana de tareas… Creo que me excedí -finalizó resignada-.

Luna simplemente miró hacia la ventana de la habitación de su hermano menor antes de volver a hablar, pero en su mirada se leía la decepción.

\- Sabias que no tenía oportunidad -comentó, ahora con más molestia que seriedad-.

\- Pero… es decir, intente jugar a su nivel y…

\- Espera, ¿te refieres a que lo ibas a dejar ganar?

\- Si, es decir, no… bueno, yo…

Luna detuvo los balbuceos de Lynn con una seña, claramente habiéndose dado cuenta de que había pasado.

\- Chica, no puedes hacer eso.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Lastimaste su orgullo, hermana.

\- Luna, no creo que Lincoln…

De nueva cuenta, detuvo las intenciones de su hermana de articular un argumento a su favor.

\- Lynn, hermana. Lincoln acaba de entrar a la adolescencia, y sufrirá por cambios tanto físicos como emocionales.

\- Si, eso ya lo sé -respondió con un poco de desprecio-.

\- ¿Ah sí? Pues debiste saber que podrías dañar su orgullo. Seguramente se dio cuenta de que no era ningún oponente serio para ti. Yo creo que hubiera preferido perder humillantemente a que lo dejaras ganar -acabó muy seriamente, y con cierto tono de decepción en su voz-.

Lynn por su parte, se avergonzó. Creyó hacer lo correcto y terminó por hacer todo lo contrario.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hago?

\- Lo reparas, chica. Pero yo iré a hablar con él primero. No quiero que vuelvan a pelear.

Finalizó Luna, haciendo alusión a la sucedido el día anterior, y yendo directamente dentro de su casa.

\- Bien hecho, Lynn. Bien hecho… idiota.

* * *

 _Ok, creo que lo primero es darles una explicación con respecto a lo anterior._

 _De entrada, y como pudieron notar, este capítulo es muy lento, incluso aburrido, y eso se debe a que he perdido la pasión por escribir, ya no siento esa emoción que llegue a sentir al escribir todo lo que me trajeron hasta este lugar._

 _Esta sensación y mi idea de retirarme tuvo su origen. Algunos ya saben que pasó, pero otros no, y tienen derecho a saberlo._

 _Un usuario de YouTube, llamado "Amateur Review" es conocido por realizar video-criticas de los fics del fandom, y uno de sus más recientes objetivos fue mi historia anterior, "Lincoln McBride"._

 _La critica fue muy dura, y a pesar de no decir nada falso (eso no quita que duela), el golpe anímico fue brutal, al punto de querer retirarme._

 _Al final, algunos de ustedes me hicieron reconsiderar mi decisión e intente volver a escribir, por ende, estamos aquí (ya tenia el capítulo empezado). Sin embargo, he de volver a lo mismo, he perdido la pasión por escribir y el amor al arte._

 _A un par de ustedes les había comentado que entraría en un largo hiatus. Al final no fue tan largo, por esta ocasión, pero lamentablemente no puedo asegurarles que las actualizaciones no tarden cuatro o cinco meses._

 _Les pido la mas sincera de mis disculpas, pero espero me comprendan._

 _Gracias._


	6. Charlas breves

_**Charlas breves**_

Sola, sentada ahí en la puerta del garaje, escuchando como el suave viento de verano jugueteaba entre las ramas llenas de hojas del árbol que tenía a unos metros, pensando sobre la situación que su hermana mayor le hizo entrever hace unos minutos.

Quería hacer algo bueno por él. Darle algo de confianza en sí mismo, ¿pero cómo dar confianza a través de una mentira? Tal vez no era dejarse ganar, pero si era dejar de hacer el máximo esfuerzo cuando sabía que Lincoln si lo estaba dando. Recordó con claridad las gotas de sudor cayendo del rostro de su hermano, su acelerada respiración y el temblor de sus piernas, dando a saber lo agotado que se encontraba.

\- ¿De verdad lo habré lastimado? -Se cuestionó-. Y si tenía planeado eso, ¿por qué de repente actué así?

Después de las interrogantes, suspiró derrotada antes de volver a decir algo.

\- Estos no han sido mis días – levantó la vista hacia la ventana de la habitación del de en medio-… supongo que, tampoco los tuyos, Linc. Veamos si puedo hacer algo, o al menos, no empeorarlo más.

Con tranquilidad y lentitud se ponía de pie para entrar a su casa para hablar con su hermano, no sin antes patear el balón con el que habían jugado de la frustración de haber ocasionado un nuevo malestar emocional en el peliblanco.

* * *

Con timidez se acercaba a la puerta de ese armario adaptado. Tenía la noción de cómo era que se debía estar sintiendo su ya no tan pequeño hermano. Debía pensar muy bien sus palabras para no ocasionar que esa mezcla de hormonas en plena pubertad detonaran en contra de ella. No era su culpa, evidentemente, pero no perdía nada con tratar de evitar que las cosas se salieran de control.

\- Ey, Linc. Hermano, ¿estás bien? -Se acercó tocando la puerta y hablando con un volumen con el que se aseguraba de ser escuchada-. Vamos bro. Quiero hablar un poco -volvía a decir con amigable voz-.

Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta de ningún tipo, por lo que la chica musical, aventurándose un poco, se atrevió a girar el picaporte de esa puerta, descubriendo que no se encontraba asegurada ni bloqueada.

\- En serio tengo un problema con los picaportes, amigo -se dijo ya que no era la primera vez que suponía erróneamente sobre eso-. Hermano…

Lo que vio se encontraba dentro de los supuestos que Luna se había planteado. Un Lincoln recostado en su cama, dándole la espalda, probablemente deprimido.

Al verlo de ese modo, Luna no dudo en acercarse y ocupar un poco de espacio de la cama de Lincoln para sentarse y tratar de hablar con él. Acarició su cabello suavemente para tratar de calmarlo todavía más, o al menos, para que no fuese a tomar de mala forma sus palabras. Dejó que un lapso transcurriera antes de hablar con él, tiempo que también aprovechó para ordenar las palabras en su mente. Mas en cambio, él prefería iniciar con la conversación.

\- Hermana -sonó apenas audible, suficiente para Luna, pero sin poder notar algún sentimiento en su voz-, recuerdas que sucedió el viernes hace dos semanas.

\- Ah, lamento decirte que estaba tan concentrada en la Batalla de Bandas que no recuerdo algún evento importante tuyo, hermanito. Lo lamento -respondió con algo de vergüenza-.

\- Pues, por ahí podemos comenzar -se levantaba para ver a Luna a los ojos-. Ganaste el primer lugar, ¿cierto?

\- Si, pero no entiendo…

\- ¿Recuerdas que hicieron después de que ganaras?

Luna se quedó pensativa por un momento. No estaba segura de que era a lo que quería llegar su hermano, pero restándole importancia, respondió la pregunta, esperando que él le diera la respuesta rápido.

\- Pues, la familia y yo fuimos a celebrar a Banger's & Mosh.

\- ¿Todos? -Preguntó con seguridad-.

\- No, porque tu… Oh, rayos -casi gritó, cubriendo su cara de vergüenza-.

\- Si hermana -mencionó tranquilamente-. Después de tu concurso y victoria, yo tuve un partido de baloncesto… de las finales. Los invité a todos, pero nadie, salvo Lynn, quiso acompañarme.

\- Bueno hermano, no nos necesitaste para ganar, ¿verdad? -Comentó ella tratando de aliviar un poco su culpa, tratando de adivinar un resultado del que jamás tuvo conocimiento-.

Lincoln por su parte, sonrió irónicamente viéndola a la cara, lo cual hizo que Luna se pusiera un poco nerviosa.

\- ¿No fue… así, bro? -Volvió a mencionar con más nerviosismo-.

\- No fue así, hermana -contestó el peliblanco de manera cortante-. Perdimos ese partido 88 – 90. Yo… fallé el ultimo tiro. Me sentí terrible, y solo Lynn estuvo ahí, conmigo.

Luna no pudo evitar avergonzarse de sí misma. Pensó incluso en refutar eso argumentando lo sucedido hace un par de años con el tema de su mala suerte, pero quizás eso lo empeoraría, así que decidió no mencionarlo, y en cambio, prefirió regresar al tema principal de la conversación.

\- Mira hermano, lo lamento, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver todo esto con…

\- Estadísticas -la interrumpió sin querer sonar agresivo-. Matemáticas y estadísticas, hermana.

\- ¿Esta… dísticas? Bro, me dejas más perdida que estar en un festival de polka. Realmente no te estoy entendiendo nada.

Lincoln rompió miradas con Luna antes de decirle lo que tenía en mente, aunque estaba muy inseguro de cómo lo tomaría ella.

Probablemente empezaría por negar todo, es casi un hecho, pero era una posibilidad que Luna se enfadara con él debido al pensamiento tan negativo que cree que su familia tiene para con el de los blancos mechones. Y aun con todas esas posibilidades, se dispuso a aclarar las dudas de Luna.

\- Hermana, todas sabían que yo fallaría -dijo finalmente, con pesar en su voz-. Casi tengo trece y no he tenido ni un solo reconocimiento en nada -suspiro-. No las culpo al no querer ir a ver como fracaso.

\- Vamos bro, no eres un fracasado -mencionó Luna, intentando levantar el destruido ánimo de su hermano menor-. ¿Y que si perdiste un juego? ¿No dice esa canción que tanto te gusta "…aun si perdemos, más fuerte serás"?

La adolescente lanzo sus dados sin saber el resultado, sin más que la esperanza de hacer sentir mejor a su hermanito que la estaba pasando mal a causa de un desafío que estaba comenzando a pensar, nunca debió existir.

\- ¿Cuánto mas necesito perder para poder tener algo de lo que enorgullecerme?

Lincoln estaba totalmente en el suelo. El golpe de realidad que había recibido por parte de Lynn había sido brutal, y estaba causando estragos, no solo en la animosidad del joven de los blancos cabellos, sino que también terminaba de a poco con su esperanza de obtener al menos un trofeo, o algo que diga que fue bueno en algo, y que pueda colocar en su espacio en la vitrina de los trofeos, el cual solo contiene uno. Pequeño y sin valor oficial de nada, solo algo que representa que de verdad ama a sus hermanas, y que es capaz de hacer lo que sea por ellas, ya sea enmendar un error, o solo protegerlas.

Luna se encontraba ante un gran problema.

Ciertamente, no era la primera vez que alguien de la familia necesitaba de apoyo moral, sin embargo, el caso de Lincoln era un poco más complicado, pues se había hecho la idea de que para la familia, ni él ni sus actividades eran relevantes para ellos, pues ¿por qué apoyar a alguien que de antemano saben que va a fracasar?

Ya no solo tenia que lidiar con ese golpe de realidad que Lynn se había hecho cargo de dar, sino que también debía luchar contra la idea de su hermano de que él no les importaba a nadie y solo apoyaban a quien en realidad tenía oportunidad de algo.

\- Hermano, eres un chico grandioso y con mucho potencial…

— No el suficiente, aparentemente.

— Vamos Linc. Lynn… te ganó por experiencia, no es que tu seas malo —volvió la castaña tratando de sonar reconfortante—.

Lincoln bajo la mirada una vez más.

— Luna, por si no lo notaste, Lynn apenas hizo un esfuerzo para vencerme con esas últimas dos canastas —dijo desanimado—. Creo que si hubiera querido, yo no habría anotado un solo punto.

— Mejoraras con el tiempo. Esto, como todo, se trata de romper los límites, las barreras, abrir puertas, en el deporte, en la música, por ejemplo, en lo académico también. No debes deprimirte y frustrarte a la primera barrera que se te imponga.

— Es que no es la primera barrera, Luna. ¿Lo entiendes? —Dijo él, con desesperación evidente y viéndola directamente—. No soy bueno en la música, no soy comediante, no se me da la escritura, no sobresalgo en lo académico, no soy deportista, ¡y ya lo sabía! ¡Lo intenté una vez y solo logré que Lynn saliera lastimada, además de hacer el ridículo!

Se encontraba desesperado y alterado después de liberar todas sus frustraciones.

— Ya no sé qué más hacer para sobresalir… como todas ustedes —hizo una pausa y respiro profundamente—. Ya no quiero ser solo el que es conocido por ser el único chico en una familia de 10 chicas… No quiero seguir siendo un fracasado.

Luna trataba de comprender a Lincoln lo mejor que podía. Sin embargo, nunca se había puesto a pensar así en su hermano, salvo por aquella vez con el problema de los videos humillantes, pero después de unos días, eso también se quedó en el recuerdo.

El peliblanco había estado tratando desde esa ocasión encontrar su vocación, y en algún momento, había descubierto que era bueno al momento de dibujar y crear relatos cortos con secuencias de acción y aventura, mas eso, con el paso del tiempo y el incremento de las responsabilidades tanto escolares como en casa, no le permitieron seguir desarrollándose en ese ámbito, dejándolo olvidado, teniendo que enfocarse a no bajar el rendimiento académico y al entrar a la secundaria, se tornó prácticamente imposible, debiendo entrar obligatoriamente a un club deportivo, y a un club de oficios.

Al momento de que Luna lo escuchó llamarse a si mismo "fracasado", se sintió terriblemente mal. En algún momento del cual ninguna de ellas se había percatado, Lincoln había comenzado a sentirse de esa forma, acorralado entre el éxito de toda su familia y de los logros que vendrían, mientras él probablemente, seguiría en la búsqueda de ese primer trofeo que le brinde algo de orgullo en sí mismo.

— No eres un fracaso, hermano. No es fácil encontrar algo en lo que sea bueno —mencionó ella—. Y posiblemente, el buscarlo no es el camino. A veces… descubres para que ser bueno sin intentarlo.

— Lo dice quien a mi edad ya sabia tocar 4 instrumentos —volvió a decir Lincoln, de igual manera desanimado—.

Luna estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Comprendía a su hermano, pero él tampoco estaba dispuesto a salir de ese agujero de depresión en donde se encontraba.

— Escucha Linc, quiero ayudarte, pero es difícil si no me dejas hacerlo —comentó fastidiada—.

— ¿Y como planeas hacer eso? —Cuestionó—. Dándome solo ánimos y con palabras bonitas, ¿solo eso? No es lo que necesito.

— ¿Entonces que es lo que necesitas? —Preguntó ahora ella—.

— Talento —respondió con seguridad—. Todas ustedes tienen talento. Tu con la música, Lynn con el deporte, Lucy con la escritura, hasta Lily ya demuestra tener habilidad para el ballet… ¿Y yo que tengo?

La castaña no pensó su respuesta, solo lo soltó naturalmente.

— Corazón… y valor, mucho valor hermanito. Se necesita corazón para haber intentado todo lo que has hecho —decía mientras se ponía de pie para salir de la habitación de su hermano—, y no me refiero a los logros que se pueden representar con un trofeo. Has hecho mucho por esta familia —concluyó mientras se detenía brevemente bajo el marco de la puerta—. Para nosotras, nunca serás un fracasado —dijo para retirarse, esperando haber ayudado lo mejor posible—.

Lincoln se quedó pensativo. Eso podía ser cierto, pero poco valor tenia, o al menos era lo que él pensaba. No se trataba de una habilidad, era más bien, una forma de ser, la forma de ser del peliblanco. Bueno, Luna había hecho algo a final de cuentas, le había hecho entender a su hermano que aunque no triunfara con algo, lo intentaba con otra cosa, al punto de volver a intentar lo mismo dos veces.

Pudo pensar en eso durante los minutos que se quedo en solitario en su habitación, repasando en su mente la conversación con Luna.

A punto estuvo de perder su más grande aptitud, el no rendirse tan fácil.

— Con valor y corazón no obtendré un reconocimiento siquiera.

Con sus palabras, el peliblanco hacia que la chica musical detuviera sus intenciones de abandonar la habitación. Volteo de nuevo a verlo y con una mirada de decepción, solo una cosa se le vino a la mente, algo que tal vez, debió pensar mejor.

— Si todo lo que quieres en esta vida es un trofeo, que triste vida estas teniendo, hermanito —finalizó para después retirarse—.

El chico bajo la mirada y dijo para sus adentros:

— Si, exactamente así es mi vida. Triste y un fracaso.

De nuevo cayó derrotado de espaldas en su cama. Se sumergiría en la miseria hasta quedarse dormido, o ese era el plan. ¿En realidad lo que quería era demasiado pedir? ¿El deseo de tener algo por lo que enorgullecerse es demasiado malo?

No. No lo es. Lo verdaderamente malo recaía en su actitud derrotista. Y Luna tenia bien en cuenta eso. Pero no podía hacer nada por el de los blancos mechones si este no ponía de su parte.

* * *

Al ir subiendo por la escalera, pudo escuchar que ambos tenían una discusión poco… amigable, si la juzgaba por el ultimo comentario que pudo escuchar venir de su hermana mayor.

"— _Si todo lo que quieres en esta vida es un trofeo, que triste vida estas teniendo, hermanito"._

Eso no fue nada amable viniendo de la chica que pretendía ayudar a Lincoln. Aunque, quien sabe que es lo que habrá pasado para que Luna haya decidido usar ese tono de voz tan crudo con el chico. Pues, aunque trataba de ser comprensiva con él, la castaña de pelo corto también tenia sus límites, como cualquier persona.

Estando un par de escalones antes de llegar a la cima de la escalera, Luna pasó frente a ella, deteniéndose un segundo para observarla.

— Lo arruiné, ¿cierto? —Preguntó avergonzada—.

Luna bufó entre avergonzada y decepcionada.

— Lo arruinamos, hermana.

No podía darle todo el crédito a Lynn de lo que pasó con Lincoln, pues en buena medida, todas ellas también habían contribuido a que a que Lincoln comenzara a sentirse un fracaso y un inútil.

El paso de los años, que a ellas les había traído logros y gloria en sus respectivos campos, a Lincoln solo le dejaba una sensación de vacío por sí mismo y cada uno representaba alejarse un más y más de ser un motivo mas de orgullo en esa pintoresca familia.

Mientras mas trofeos se acumulaban en las estanterías de sus hermanas, el polvo se hacia presente en la de él, convirtiéndose paulatinamente en un nido de arañas. Cada vez que lo veía era un recordatorio de que él no estaba siendo nada en esa familia, de que no era alguien talentoso.

— ¿A qué… te refieres? —Preguntó Lynn confundida—.

— A esa maldita vitrina, chica.

— ¿La vitrina de trofeos? No entiendo que tiene que ver.

— Ah. Acompáñame —dijo Luna, tirando algo brusco del brazo a la deportista y llevándola de nueva cuenta a la primera planta de la casa—.

En la sala, la colocó frente a la vitrina de trofeos, rebosante de listones y trofeos de primeros lugares en concursos y de reconocimientos varios en la mayoría de las estanterías, menos en una.

— ¿No notas algo malo en esta vitrina?

Lynn pensó un instante, viendo detenidamente todos los rincones del viejo mueble, sin poder encontrar alguna anomalía en este. Aunque tampoco le ayudaba mucho el hecho de que Luna no se había explicado del todo correctamente y que Lynn no era precisamente una chica del todo intelectual.

— Pues… creo que no, Luna —respondió la castaña de la cola de caballo—.

— Hermana -mencionó ya un poco suplicante—, no trates de ver algo fuera de lugar. Trata de ver algo que está mal.

Por mas que Lynn se quedaba viendo la vitrina, no podía dar con lo que sea que luna le estaba queriendo mostrar. No sabia con certeza si se trataba de algún trofeo que no estaba o de uno que correspondía al lugar en el que debía estar; o inclusive, trataba de buscar alguno que no representara la excelencia o el primer lugar, sobre todo en su casilla.

— Emmm… ¿hay… poco espacio?

Luna se cubrió la cara mostrando desesperación.

— No tonta. Las casillas, las malditas casillas. ¿No crees que es algo… cruel?

— Cruel… ¿para Lincoln?

— ¡Si, hermana. Si! —Respondió Luna extasiada—. ¿No crees que…?

— Que es cruel restregarle a Lincoln en la cara nuestros logros mientras que el no tiene ninguno para presumir? —Dijo Lynn avergonzada y bajando la mirada—. Si. Supongo que sí.

— Eso fue muy… correcto y especifico —alegó sorprendida—.

Ambas sopesaron lo dicho por Lynn.

Era algo de en lo que nunca se habían puesto a pensar, pues, ¿por qué enfocarse en ese pequeño detalle? ¿En la pequeña insignificancia de que Lincoln no tenia ningún logro para presumir o al menos, para estar orgulloso de si mismo…?

— Tal vez porque estábamos demasiado ocupadas estando orgullosas de nosotras mismas —respondió Luna a esos cuestionamientos—.

— Pero, ¿de verdad es tan malo tener un exhibidor de nuestros logros que conseguimos a base de nuestro esfuerzo? —Preguntó Lynn, tratando de aliviar un poco su culpa y peso de responsabilidad—.

Ambas dejaron el silencio apoderarse del momento para pensar bien las cosas, pues si bien, era cierto que tenían el derecho de presumir sus logros, no era lo mismo que humillar al único varón de la casa al triunfar con tanta frecuencia, sobre todo si las casillas a su alrededor son las mas rebosantes de esos adornos dorados.

Tal vez el hacer públicos uno o dos reconocimientos estaba bien, sin embargo, el paso de los años fue premiando mas y más a la decena Loud, poniendo en evidencia de una manera cada vez más contundente los nulos logros del peliblanco, que como consecuencia lo habían llevado a la depresión con la que ahora él y sus dos hermanas estaban lidiando.

— Tal vez solo… demasiada presunción, hermana —finalizó la musical antes de que ambas se retiraran y volvieran a subir a la parte alta de la casa—. Tantos años llenando esa cosa de objetos dorados lo hizo sentir inferior.

— ¿Y que sugieres que hagamos? ¿Tirar todos los trofeos?

— Quizás algo menos… radical —respondió Luna algo indiferente ante la propuesta—. Yo sugeriría comenzar con retirarlos. Después de todo, son logros personales. No estamos obligadas a exhibirlos —termino la castaña de corto cabello al llegar al final de la escalera—.

— Supongo que es una solución —argumento la deportista cola de caballo—.

— Retiraré los míos mañana. Por ahora, estoy agotada de la charla con Linc.

— Y yo haré lo propio, pero por lo pronto, creo que debo disculparme.

Así, ambas fueron en diferentes direcciones. Luna se dirigió a su habitación y Lynn fue a la de Lincoln para hablar también con el peliblanco.

Tocó la puerta un par de veces antes de abrirla.

— ¿Linc, estas bien? ¿Puedo pasar?

Preguntó, asomándose levemente por la ligera abertura de la puerta, viendo a su hermano en la cama derrumbado, física y emocionalmente, quien le otorgó una nada segura respuesta.

— Supongo —mencionó inseguro y triste—.

La de la cola de caballo no pensó dos veces la afirmativa respuesta del de los blancos mechones y pasó a la habitación del único varón para tomar asiento en la cama junto a él, guardando un momento de silencio antes de comenzar, pues por lo general, siempre el tener que hacer esa clase de cosas la avergonzaba y esta no era una ocasión excepcional.

— Ah… Creo que lo primero es pedirte perdón, hermanito.

Él por su parte, aunque siguió acostado en la cama, sorprendido un poco por la forma de Lynn de iniciar la conversación.

— ¿Po qué? —Preguntó él de nueva cuenta, esta vez, un poco indiferente—.

— Ambos sabemos porque, Linc.

— No, hermana. Pregunto por qué lo hiciste —le mencionó con un tono retraído en su voz—.

Lynn bajo la mirada. No tenia muy claro el porqué de su actuar, pues solo sabía que aquella decisión no fue la mejor, ni las subsecuentes acciones que provocaron que Lincoln cayera en ese estado de ánimo.

— ¿Me creerías si te dijera que no lo sé?

Ante esa respuesta, Lincoln se sentó en la cama con una mirada de escepticismo. Todo su rostro decía no creerle a Lynn, pues obviamente era difícil de creer, y Lynn, al notar la mirada de desaprobación de su hermano menor, inhaló profundamente, también se sentó en la cama del lado opuesto de Lincoln, con las piernas retraídas en su pecho, y con la culpa en sus ojos.

— Yo… yo tal vez sentí presión.

— Dijiste "tal vez", hermana. Quiero la verdad —exigió—. Parecía que querías impresionar a alguien, y solo estábamos ahí tú, yo y Luna.

— No le puedo dar una explicación concreta a lo que pasó, pero… pero de repente sentí como se aceleró mi corazón y la adrenalina comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo, fue como si…

— Fue una simple reacción química del cuerpo humano —escucharon decir a la genio de la familia que se había aparecido al mas estilo de Lucy bajo el umbral de la puerta de la habitación del albino—. Común y vagamente tú la conoces como pasión. Técnicamente es conocida como epinefrina, es una hormona y un neurotransmisor. Incrementa la frecuencia cardíaca, contrae los vasos sanguíneos, dilata las vías aéreas, y participa en la reacción de lucha o huida del sistema nervioso simpático.

Lisa terminó su catedra dejando a los dos confundidos por tales tecnicismos, lo que los llevo a hacer un par de preguntas más.

— Yo siento eso en mis partidos de fútbol y otros deportes, pero normalmente es cuando tengo la presión al límite. Pero no creo que…

— Interesante respuesta de tu organismo —dijo la segunda más chica, acomodando sus gafas y frotando su barbilla—. Me gustaría hacerte algunos análisis hermana mayor y descartar problemas de exceso de esta hormona, lo que en tu caso, ya me tardé en realizar.

— Creo que paso —respondió Lynn algo asustada debido al historial de la genio y algunas situaciones con sus hermanas y hermano—.

— Como quieras. Siempre estaré ansiosa de estudiar tus glándulas suprarrenales.

Dicho aquello, la pequeña de suéter verde se retiró de la escena dejando a los dos hermanos continuos solos otra vez.

— Bien, ¿en que estábamos? —Cuestionó la castaña—.

— Supongo que ya no importa. Sin embargo, aún me siento insatisfecho conmigo mismo —alegó el de en medio—.

Lynn pensó un momento sobre lo que tenía que decir al tiempo que se bajaba de la cama de su hermano para retirarse. No tardó mucho en dar con una frase que podría animar a Lincoln dado que la había escuchado recientemente.

— Bueno Linc, la gloria no hay que desearla, hay que buscarla —le dijo sonriéndole—.

Lincoln quedó pasmado con esa manera de filosofar de Lynn. Normalmente es algo que escucharía de Lisa o tal vez de Lucy, pero nunca se imaginó que saldría algo así de su hermana inmediata mayor, quien antes de retirarse, se acercó al varón a propinarle un tierno abrazo para llenarlo de algo que le estaba haciendo mucha falta en ese momento, confianza.

Lincoln sonrió. Pensó en las breves palabras de Lynn y en la larga charla que tuvo con Luna. Ambas tenían razón, debía dejar de auto-compadecerse, pero por el momento, era tiempo de descansar, y el día siguiente ya sería otra historia.

* * *

 _Pues bueno, una vez más. Honestamente no hay mucho que decir, salvo que el titulo del capítulo esta inspirado en el fic de mi amigo Gabomon01 del mismo nombre. De verdad, si quieren lectura de calidad, esta es una de las mejores. Si la leen, se los juro, no se van a arrepentir._


	7. Solo ríe

_**Solo ríe**_

Descanso. Una palabra con la que no frecuentó mucho últimamente, pero que durante las anteriores 8 horas pudo recordar lo que significaban. Ni siquiera el ruido que se generaba cada mañana sería suficiente para despertarlo, en cambio, una noche entera de completo descanso sí lo era.

Con tranquilidad y aun algo de pereza se levantaba, sentándose en la cama, estirando los músculos y frotando sus ojos. Miró el reloj, el cual marcaba las 6:09 de la mañana. Un poco tarde, pero suficiente para llegar a tiempo a la escuela haciendo unos recortes en la rutina de su mañana, siendo la fila para entrar al baño lo único que no podría evitar, pero ganaría tiempo en la ducha y en el desayuno.

Y tal como lo planeó, y con algo de suerte, logró estar a tiempo para tomar el autobús escolar y no perderse nada de los últimos días del ciclo escolar. Solo cuatro días mas de estar entre algunos libros, responder unos cuantos exámenes y acabaría el año de una manera aceptable. Podría al fin distraerse de los estudios, además de pensar claramente acerca de asistir al campamento de su club de baloncesto.

Ya en el bus, perdido en sus pensamientos, miraba a través de la ventanilla, tratando de evitar unos en particular, cosa que lograba gracias al examen de que química que sostendría en la segunda hora, pensando si seria buena idea excusarse de la primera para estudiar, aprovechando que dado al ser buen estudiante, logró aprobar esa clase hace un par de semanas.

— Helio, neón, argón, kriptón, xenón y… ah, ah…

— Radón y oganesón, tontito —escuchó que una voz femenina completaba su respuesta—.

Sin prisa pero tampoco con mucho entusiasmo, se giraba para ver de quien se trataba.

— Ah, hola Jordan. ¿Qué hay? —La saludó con poco pero no falso optimismo—.

— No lo sé, Linc. Tu dime —agregó ella con tono amistoso y una tibia sonrisa amistosa—. Te ves nervioso.

— ¿Qué te digo? Un poco de esto, un poco de aquello —mencionó subiendo un poco más su animosidad y correspondiendo la sonrisa—. Química no es precisamente mi fuerte.

— Aja… lo dice el chico cuya hermana ya aprobó química V(5) estando en primer año.

Lincoln exhaló una pequeña risotada al escuchar eso.

— Lo hizo ella, yo no.

— Y el hecho de que obtuvieras una A en la ultima prueba no tiene nada que ver, ¿o sí señor modesto?

Lincoln la miró nuevamente con poca sorpresa mientras ella colocaba una confiada expresión en su rostro sin mirar al peliblanco, examinándose la mano.

Todos sabían que no era alguien sobresaliente, pero se encontraba en esa línea debajo de los más aplicados del salón, siendo aquel que tenia notas mas allá de lo decente. Notas de B+, una B- que a veces se escabullía, un par de A's y en algunas ocasiones, hasta A+. Lo necesario para ser más que el promedio.

Ante el argumento de la chica, no tuvo mas opción que seguirle la corriente. Además, no era su intensión hacer que esta se molestara con él o alejarla. Se trataba de una de las compañías femeninas que mas disfrutaba, además de Stella. Aun se preguntaba que las hacia no querer correr lejos de él y su pandilla.

— Esta bien, tal vez si soy un poco bueno en química —mencionó tratando de no sonar arrogante—.

— Eso lo sé —respondió ella, optimista de hacer platica con el que hasta hace unos meses, comenzó a parecerle alguien muy apuesto—. También sé que algo te pasa. Anda, dime.

— No… quiero aburrirte con mis problemas —pudo decir con decepción—. Cosas tontas de chicos, ¿sabes?

La negativa no la desanimó, pues de hecho, más allá de insistir en lo que le ocurría a su amigo de cabello blanco, se atrevió a aventurarse haciendo un esporádico comentario aleatorio.

— Linc, aun se trata de ese día, ¿no es así?

Él supo inmediatamente a lo que la del cabello castaño claro se refería, que aunque no era exactamente de lo que se trataba, era algo ligado a sus pensamientos.

Aun no podía sacar de su cabeza la conversación que había tenido con Luna la tarde anterior en la que el tema de aquel partido de baloncesto fue discutido con algo de frustración, y aunque en casa el tema era casi insospechado por todos, en la escuela la historia era diferente.

El juego aconteció con una gran expectativa, antes y durante el mismo, pues era el que le daba el pase al equipo a la final para pelear por el titulo de la zona e ir al campeonato estatal. Sin embargo, dado lo ocurrido, Lincoln terminó siendo el blanco de algunas burlas y reproches en la escuela, acciones que el mismo equipo de baloncesto puso fin respaldando al joven.

— Tal vez… es algo que pasa por mi cabeza —dijo bajando la mirada—.

— Dudo que sea difícil de ignorar cuando te lo recuerdan una vez al día —finalizó riendo con sencillez—. Bueno, ahí viene Clyde, así que mejor me voy.

— Espera —la detuvo llamándola tranquilamente—, no tienes que irte. Viene con su novia, así que dudo que se quiera separar de ella.

Viendo lo que Lincoln acababa de mencionar, regresó al asiento libre junto a él con timidez, pocas veces no los veía juntos, ahora sabia la razón de cuando eso pasaba.

Cuando la pareja pasó junto a ellos, Lincoln se limitó a un saludo rápido, al igual que la chica del cabello trenzado, y del mismo modo fueron correspondidos.

— Se ven lindos juntos, ¿no crees?

— Si, me van a provocar caries —agregó él tratando de sonar gracioso—.

La chica rió por lo bajo, llevándose la mano a la boca y con los ojos cerrados.

— Si, tal vez un poco. No estas celoso, ¿cierto?

El comentario que Jordan hizo a modo de broma no inmuto al de los blancos mechones ni un poco. Pudo detectar el sarcasmo de su amiga perfectamente, a lo que respondió con otra broma.

— No, pero parece que tu sí —acusándola con una mirada casi retadora—.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —Respondió pasmada, habiéndose puesto a la defensiva—. O bueno, es decir, seria lindo tener…

Lincoln rió ante la reacción. No esperaba eso pero con su ayuda logro relajarse un poco.

— Es broma, chica. Vaya, te pusiste roja —mencionó volviendo a reír levemente—.

Por su parte, Jordan, lejos de molestarse, entendió que había sido ella quien abrió la puerta, así que no pudo objetar nada. En cambio, también se relajó y dejó que el momento transcurriera, así mismo, ambos, dejando pasar el tiempo en lo que llegaban a su destino, dejando de lado el motivo por el que ella se había acercado a Lincoln, charlando de diversos temas.

Casi al llegar, ambos jóvenes se despidieron antes de bajar.

— ¿Y que clase tienes? —Preguntó Lincoln para cerrar su encuentro matutino—.

— El señor Brookson nos hará hoy la prueba de química —respondió mientras se alistaba para bajar del transporte—. Te diría que tal, pero ya lo conoces.

— Nunca la misma prueba a todas sus clases. Si, siempre presume eso.

— Bueno Linc, no puedo hacer mas que desearte suerte, aunque sé que no la necesitas —agregó guiñándole el ojo amistosamente—. Nos vemos —finalizó besando la mejilla del peliblanco—.

La acción lo tomó por sorpresa, mientras revisaba algunas cosas en su mochila, haciendo que se sonroje de vergüenza, sin tener tiempo de reaccionar adecuadamente, o siquiera de pensar en algo que decir. Simplemente, pasmado.

— Loud, que galán —mencionó su amigo de manera cómica, ya sin compañía—.

— Cierra la boca, viejo —agregó aun ruborizado y rascando el posterior de su cabeza—. ¿Cuándo se volvió así?

— No sé amigo —respondió acercándose a él y rodeándolo con uno de sus brazos—. Tal vez debas preguntarle a las demás chicas.

— Ya entendí —dijo indiferente—. Vamos a clase antes de que algo más pase.

— Nos espera un largo día hermano, pero nada que Clincoln McLoud no puedan sobrellevar —finalizó su compañero con optimismo—.

* * *

El sol ya había pasado de su punto mas alto en el cielo, pero el hecho de que ya no se encontrara a plenitud no hacia reducir el intenso calor que la estrella emanaba.

Caminando, solo esta vez, agradecía que no era mucha mas la distancia para llegar a su hogar, al cual, desde inicio de clases del semestre anterior, a su llegada siempre era la misma escena. Recibido por todas sus hermanas menores, estando Lucy a cargo en lo que él llegaba para tomar la batuta antes de que alguna de sus hermanas mayores regresara de la preparatoria, o Leni y sus padres, ya sea el caso.

Lincoln solía llegar a casa alrededor de las 3:00 de la tarde. Al ser ya el único miembro de la familia en ir a la secundaria, era común que llegase solo y encontrar a las menores ya de vuelta. Todas aun asistían a la primaria evidentemente, con la obvia excepción de la menor del clan, quien apenas el siguiente año ingresaría al jardín de niños.

Llegó y el panorama fue el mismo. Las cinco niñas sentadas en la sala viendo el televisor tranquilamente.

Hace tiempo que las peleas por el control remoto habían acabado, o al menos se habían reducido significativamente debido a la creciente ausencia de los miembros mayores. Lynn padre y Rita, como cabezas de familia tenían que velar por la estabilidad económica de su familia, Lynn en su negocio tiempo completo, y Rita con medio turno en el consultorio dental y medio en el restaurante.

Lynn, Luan y Luna, las tres chicas ya en preparatoria, no finalizaban sus clases mucho después que Lincoln, pero las tres tenían actividades extracurriculares que no les permitían llegar a casa mucho antes que sus padres y Leni muy a menudo; y con respecto a Leni, al cumplir los 18 aun no estaba segura si aplicar por una plaza en alguna universidad. Todos sabían que era difícil, pero no imposible, sin embargo, la joven rubia optó por ayudar en el restaurante como mesera un año en lo que decidía como resolver su vida.

— Hola Lincoln —dijeron Lana y Lola felices, siendo las primeras en saludarlo, mientras que la más pequeña corría hacia él siempre que llegaba a casa para recibirlo con un abrazo—.

— ¡Manito! —Decía Lily al correr felizmente y ser recibida—.

— Saludos, hermano —mencionó Lisa apenas desviando la mirada del libro que leía—.

— Hola chicas —respondía él mientras cargaba a Lily—. Hola Lucy.

Saludó a Lucy cuando la vio tras girarse para cerrar la puerta. Aun le era incomprensible como su inmediata hermana menor lograba escabullirse de un lado a otro en segundos sin ser detectada, pero por fortuna, había logrado al fin acostumbrarse a eso sin saltar de la sorpresa o miedo, algunas veces, anticipando su llegada.

— Suspiro. Hola Lincoln —dijo con su tono común—. ¿Qué tal tu día?

— Ah, normal —contestó amigablemente mientras caminaba con la pequeña en brazos y junto a Lucy al sillón—. ¿Qué tal ustedes? ¿Hoy si explotó la escuela? —Finalizó sarcásticamente refiriéndose al primer año de primaria de Lisa—.

— Ash —respondió la joven prodigio despectivamente—, ahora resulta que una crea accidentalmente cuatro pequeños incendios y se convierte en el Mago Torobolino.

Las risas no tardaron en hacerse presente. Lily no había entendido del todo, pues no estaba al tanto de los pequeños incidentes que causó su hermana mayor, dos veces en la cafetería de la escuela, una en el gimnasio y una más en su propio salón de clases, pues solo estaba siguiendo la corriente, y en cambio, Lincoln reía acompañado de una pequeña duda.

— Je, je… Torobo… ¿quién? —preguntó confundido—.

— El personaje del nuevo programa favorito de Lily, Linc —respondió Lana—. Mira, ya va a comenzar otra vez.

La aseveración de la pequeña de la gorra roja hizo que todas, inclusive Lisa y Lucy, postraran su atención en la pantalla.

Un programa ya con años en realidad, aunque aun muy popular. Parodiaba un noticiero, los personajes eran marionetas, algunas eran animales antropomorfos, otras eran objetos, y la gran mayoría no se entendía que eran, siendo sus personalidades tontas pero divertidas.

El programa parecía ya avanzado, pues después de esos comerciales, aparecía uno de los personajes y daba la impresión de que comenzarían a cantar, siendo acertada su suposición.

Esperaba cualquier cosa infantil. Estaba al tanto de muchas canciones de programas infantiles, sin embargo, no esperaba que el primer verso de aquella composición le llamara tanto la atención.

— " _Ríe, ríe. Aunque tengas penas, solo ríe, ríe…"_

Conforme se desarrollaba la canción, y aunque muy cómica de coreografía y letra, con palabras que no sabe si existen o no, podía entender el mensaje, el cual tal vez no era el mejor de todos, tenia algo de razón. Pero no fue sino hasta escuchar una frase en especifico que lo hizo reflexionar.

— " _Porque no eres musculoso. Porque no eres talentoso. En la vida siempre vas a fracasar. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Ríe, ríe…"_

" _En la vida siempre vas a fracasar…"_

Permaneció en su cabeza tanto tiempo que no se dio cuenta cuando termino el programa. Aquella frase le acababa de recordar lo sucedido apenas el día anterior, las platicas con sus hermanas, sobre todo la que sostuvo con Luna, y se dio cuenta que tal vez era eso a lo que su hermana de musicales gustos se refería. No podía… no debía permanecer deprimido por el simple hecho de aun no haber conseguido algo por lo que sentirse orgulloso. No dejarse llevar por la sensación de inferioridad, pues eso no lo llevaría a nada.

— _Tal vez si lo hubieras cantado…_

Dijo para si mismo mientras sonreía internamente, también reflexionando acerca de su comportamiento con ella, el cual no fue el mejor, por lo que debía disculparse con ella en cuanto pudiera.

Pudo regresar a la realidad al darse cuenta de que sus hermanas menores se iban a sus respectivas habitaciones, dejándolo en solitario. Pensó en detenerlas para ir por un bocadillo a la cocina, pero usualmente, casi siempre Leni dejaba un refrigerio para todas antes de salir a trabajar, sumando el hecho de que algunas ya podían hacerlo por si solas, aunque de palabras de ellas mismas _"jamás podrán igualar el sabor de los emparedados de su hermano mayor"._

Así pues, se dirigió a la cocina con la esperanza de encontrar algo de lo que su hermana había preparado horas antes, pero de otro modo, siempre podía preparar algo él mismo, siempre y cuando Leni no haya acaparado todos los ingredientes.

Por fortuna, al abrir la nevera, encontró no solo un emparedado de carne, también algunos bocadillos que su padre había llevado a casa del trabajo.

Se sirvió los alimentos con un vaso de leche acompañándolos, y comió tranquilamente su refrigerio.

Al terminar, y prácticamente sin nada mas que hacer, regresó a la sala para seguir viendo la televisión, pero tras algunos minutos de solo cambiar canales, apagó el aparato y buscó otra forma de como pasar el tiempo. De esa forma, sacó su celular, sin embargo, no tenía intención de ver videos o tontear en internet, en cambio, solo conecto sus auriculares y comenzó a reproducir su playlist.

Sentado en el sofá, se relajó y dejo que la música hiciera su trabajo, murmurando suavemente la letra de la canción.

— Si tuviera que decir adiós —alegó a inaudibles susurros—…

Lentamente, el peso de los parpados comenzaba a incrementarse. Sentía un ligero ardor en los ojos por lo cual, decidió cerrarlos, y en un par de minutos, había caído en las manos de Morfeo.

* * *

El dulce canto de las aves amenizaba el camino, acompañado del ruido del aire al hacer que las hojas y ramas de los arboles rozaran unas con las otras y con la rojiza tarde producto de los matices solares daban por concluido un día más.

Se trataba de algo muy poco común, de hecho, era casi imposible dadas sus apretadas agendas que pudieran coincidir en el regreso a casa. Era más común verlas llegar acompañadas de Luan o por si solas, como Lincoln solía hacerlo, que verlas atravesar juntas la puerta de entrada. Sin embargo, la agradable coincidencia fue afortunada para ambas.

Luna recordaba perfectamente lo que había dicho que iba a hacer al llegar a casa, habiendo convencido a Lynn de hacer lo mismo cuando comenzaron su retorno a casa, no tomándole mucho trabajo hacerlo.

El resto del camino a casa lo amenizaron conversando, primero, con la clásica cuestión de como estuvo el día, sin profundizar en el tema, pues la dirección de la platica cambiaba cada tanto hasta llegar a algo que a las dos interesaba por igual, música y deporte.

— No tenía idea de que fuera tanta música la que hay en el mundo de ese deporte, hermana.

— Pues ya sabes. Es una de las mejores formas de expresar alegría. Incluso he sabido de bandas que les escriben canciones a los equipos, pero sigo pensando que los canticos de los estadios siempre serán la mejor inspiración —finalizó entusiasta—.

Luna se quedó pensativa por un momento antes de volver a hablar.

— Oye sis, ¿y podrías recomendarme algunas de esas canciones? —Preguntó optimista— Sabes que cuando se trata de música quiero saberlo todo.

Lynn sonrió viéndola a los ojos.

— Claro Lun. Tengo la canción perfecta para ti, se llama _"You'll never walk alone"._ Es de un equipo británico —finalizó con un evidente brillo en los ojos—.

Desde aquella noche, ambas sentían que su relación de hermanas había avanzado mucho. Las dos sentían que cada vez podían confiar más con la otra, y recordando todo lo que pasó en la habitación de Luna, era evidente que podían guardar los secretes entre ellas.

Siguieron charlando, sin diferir demasiado del tema, y caminando a la vez, acercándose a su hogar al que ya podían visualizar. No pasó mucho más tiempo para que llegaran a la entrada principal, siendo eso que habían discutido al comenzar el retorno lo primero que ambas harían al cruzar esa puerta.

— Espero que Linc no haya llegado aún, chica —mencionó Luna con cierta inquietud—.

Lynn la vio con confusión en su rostro.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Lincoln en esto?

— Vamos mujer, piénsalo un poco. Con lo sensible que ha estado, tal vez piense que hacemos esto por compasión, y probablemente se vuelva a deprimir, o incluso molestar.

Era verdad. El motivo por el cual había tomado esa decisión era para que el de los blancos mechones no tuviera una sensación de inferioridad.

Luna ya había pensado en que decir al momento que Lincoln le cuestionara, pero para que sus argumentos fueran creíbles por parte de su hermano menor, no debía verla retirar los trofeos de la vitrina.

Al entrar se encontraron con el ambiente frecuente de esa casa durante el último par de días. No se trataba de un silencio absoluto, pero si de una muy moderada actividad, cosa que ayudó a que al llegar, hubiesen encontrado a Lincoln profundamente dormido en el sofá de la sala, casi roncando al estilo de Lynn.

Entraron sin hacer más ruido del que había, lo que disfrazó la entrada de ambas castañas, quienes tras dejar sus mochilas en la entrada de la casa, caminaron a la cocina en busca, primero, de algo de comer y después, de algunas cajas para vaciar sus espacios de la vitrina de trofeos.

Habían comido un rápido refrigerio y ya con cajas en mano, se dirigieron a la vitrina para cumplir sus cometidos, ambas comenzando a retirar uno a uno los reconocimientos y trofeos que reconocían sus méritos y talento.

— ¿Qué harás con ellos, hermana?

— Bien, pondré algunos en mi habitación, y los demás los guardaré en el ático. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Luna volvió a no responder de inmediato, pues de hecho, aun no había decidido que hacer con tantos trofeos y listones azules.

— Bien, en realidad no se si guardarlos en mi alcoba o llevarlos todos a la cochera —dijo sin mucho ánimo—.

Continuaron retirando los objetos sin mucho cuidado por no ser ruidosas dado que detrás de ellas se encontraba el peliblanco en una siesta vespertina. Cualquier ruido que hicieran no seria mayor que el que ya gobernaba la casa, el que parecía haberse incrementado en el corto periodo entre la llegada de las dos pecosas castañas y ese momento.

Mientras continuaban con eso, Luna tarareaba una tonada, pegajosa y animada, al tiempo que se daban cuenta que no se trataba de unos pocos trofeos. A lo largo de los años habían hecho crecer sus respectivas colecciones, incluso recordando algunas de las ocasiones en las que los obtuvieron.

A los pocos minutos de que Luna comenzara a emitir esa tonada, Lynn le hacia segunda. No le costó trabajo aprenderse la melodía.

— ¿Qué canción es esa —Preguntó la de la cola de caballo—.

— Ah, no recuerdo donde la escuche, pero creo que es una de las canciones que le gustan a Linc. De un videojuego, tal vez.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? —Escucharon repentinamente detrás de ellas—.

Mas que por el cuestionamiento, la voz de Lincoln las había sorprendido de tal manera que no solo emitieron un nada discreto grito de sorpresa, también provocaba que ambas dieran un pequeño salto, abrazándose entre ellas, con notorias expresiones de terror.

— ¿Qué mosco les pico? —Volvió a cuestionarles Lincoln, expresando una ligera alegría por el cómico actuar de sus hermanas mayores—.

Después del exabrupto provocado por su hermano, ambas, aun abrazadas lo miraron con cierto aborrecimiento. Sin embargo, el paso de los segundos las hizo darse cuenta de su posición, por lo que lentamente se separaban.

Ambas sentían molestia por lo que hizo Lincoln. Ya era demasiado una hermana que hacia eso para que él también comenzara a practicar esas apariciones misteriosas. Sin embargo, cada una llegó, por un momento a sentir algo más que eso. Mientras Luna sintió un ligero bochorno por pegarse tanto a su hermana deportista, Lynn por su parte, experimentó una agradable sensación en su interior que duró algo más que unos segundos.

Sobra decir que en la comprometedora situación, los rostros de ambas quedaron mejilla con mejilla, y sus torsos se aproximaron tanto uno del otro que no es necesario decir que pudo sentir en su pecho un par de suaves cojines.

Tan rápido como sucedió, se olvidó para concentrarse en Lincoln.

— Amigo, no comiences a actuar como Lucy —mencionó Luna, recuperando su postura después del susto—.

Un bufido de alegría fue lo que percibieron del chico con nieve en el tejado.

— Al fin creo saber porque lo hace —volvió a hablar felizmente—. Es divertido.

— Creí que estabas durmiendo, tonto —dijo Lynn no muy alegre—.

— Pues lo estaba, hasta que se me cayeron los audífonos de los oídos y pude escuchar el campo de batalla de allá arriba. En fin, aun no me dicen que están haciendo —volvió optimista a su primera pregunta—. ¿Qué no son esos sus trofeos.

Al verse descubiertas tan pronto, las dos chicas comenzaron a balbucear incomprensiblemente, tratando de al menos despistar al chico, pero no fue así, sino todo lo contrario, desatando mas curiosidad en el joven de los blancos cabellos.

La palabrería que decían no les estaba ayudando en nada, y pronto se vieron acorraladas, pues él no tardó en notar el par de cajas en el piso con sus respectivas condecoraciones.

— ¿Por qué están quitando sus premios? —Cuestionó finalmente, casi consternado—.

Las dos suspiraron. Ya no podían decir nada.

— Escucha Linc, después de la conversación de ayer, creímos que seria bueno quitar nuestros premios —dijo Luna un poco deprimida—.

— Pensamos que, tal vez, te hacen sentir un poco mal —agregó Lynn—, ya sabes, un poco… inferior.

Al finalizar la deportista, ambas se pusieron a la expectativa de como reaccionaria Lincoln, sin embargo, rápidamente cambiaron a estar sorprendidas al ver que la expresión de confusión en el rostro de su hermano se había incrementado.

— ¿Y por que no querían que yo supiera?

— No queríamos que pensaras que lo hacemos por compasión —respondió Lynn—.

— ¿Y no es así? —Las miró escéptico—. Chicas, agradezco el gesto, pero no ayuda mucho. Ya todas llenaron sus vitrinas, además, cada que alguien gana algo en esta casa nunca pasa por alto —cambió su semblante por uno más amigable—. ¿Y saben que más? Ya no me importa. De ahora en adelante ya no dejaré que eso me afecte.

Al escucharlo, ambas se alegraron. Al fin había dejado atrás esa actitud tan pesimista y depresiva en la que de encontró los últimos días. Vieron a su hermano mucho mas relajado y, desde el sábado, feliz.

Conversando un poco acerca de su cambio de actitud, los tres fueron al sofá de la sala para sentarse. Después acomodarían los trofeos que si pudieron retirar, aunque tal vez no sería necesario. Luna pronto se iría a la universidad y deberá comenzar a empacar sus cosas para llevarse y otras para el ático; y en cuanto Lynn, ella solo haría una limpieza en su habitación.

— Eso es genial, bro —alegó Luna eufóricamente—. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar tu actitud?

— Pues fue una canción… ¿Cómo decía? Ah, sí. _"Porque no eres musculoso, porque no eres talentoso. En la vida siempre vas a fracasar. Ja, ja, ja, ja"._

Al terminar, se vieron entre ellas y después a él, juzgando con la mirada lo que acababa de cantar.

— No creo que ese fuera el mensaje correcto, Linc.

— ¿Y cual sería el correcto según tú, Lynn?

— Que a pesar de todo lo que pase, no debes rendirte ni creer que no puedes.

— Vaya, eso tiene un poco más de sentido.

Los tres rieron relajadamente hasta que una explosión sacudió la casa.

— ¡Lisa! —Gritaron los tres al unisonó—.

Apresuradamente subieron las escaleras con la idea de ver el cuarto de Lisa expulsar humo, pero contrario a lo que esperaban encontrarse, no era de este de donde salía el humo.

— ¡Luna, es tu habitación!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Rayos, amigo!

Efectivamente, había una ligera pero opaca nube de humo desprendiéndose de la habitación de la musical, y fuera de esta, la niña de seis años tirada en el piso, recostada en la puerta de la habitación de Luan y Leni, con las gafas totalmente oscurecidas y manchas negras en todo el cuerpo, sobando su cabeza debido al golpe.

— Esto no salió como esperaba —susurró la genio, comenzándose a sentir culpable al ver a sus tres hermanos mayores acercarse a ver lo sucedido. Sobra decir, que no se veían felices—… Rayos…

* * *

 _Hola a todos. Wow, ¿hace cuanto que no actualizaba esta historia? Diciembre, ¿no es así? Pues bueno, creo que es mejor tarde que nunca... ¿o no? :'v_

 _Honestamente ni siquiera recuerdo cuando comencé a escribir el capitulo, lo retomé hace un par de semanas y bueno, aquí estamos nuevamente. Siento si la historia se desenvuelve lentamente, pero quiero establecer algo conciso antes de pasar a aventurarme en un viaje que presiento no será nada fácil. Sin embargo, también siento que no sería justo de mi parte prolongarla demasiado. Por ello he tomado la decisión de comenzar la fantástica aventura que todos esperamos (si, no solo ustedes, me muero de ganas de escribir cierta escena del final)._

 _Como resultado, este capitulo ha terminado siendo uno que yo llamo "de transición". Lo lamento, pero la verdad es que sentía que saltarme directo a lo que queremos leer quedaba fuera de contexto._

 _En fin, muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia y su atención._

 _PD. Por ahí hay algunos cambios en el resto de mis historias. Creo que merecen una explicación (si la quieren :v) y con gusto se las daré por PM._

 _Hasta la próxima._


	8. Mudanza

_**Mudanza**_

Alarmadas veían Luna y Lynn el desastre mientras que el peliblanco se enfocaba en el estado de la que había salido volando, o eso parecía que se suscitó. No era nada extraño llegar a verla suspenderse en el aire y desplazarse algunos metros en esa casa, algunos argumentando que ya casi lo hacía por diversión, sonando ridículo y gracioso hasta cierto punto. Estas sucesos comenzaban a presentarse con bastante frecuencia.

Aunque ellos tres habían llegado primero, no eran los únicos en preguntarse qué era lo que estaba pasando. Poco a poco todas las demás niñas comenzaban a acercarse al lugar del acontecimiento, siendo las que habitaban exactamente frente a donde el siniestro había ocurrido, las ultimas en aparecer debido al desperfecto que tenía la puerta a causa del choque de Lisa, añadiéndose ellas dos a la atención a la de las gafas.

— ¡Lisa! ¡¿Qué paso?! —Preguntó Lincoln casi desesperado por verla en ese estado—.

La pequeña prodigio no respondió al instante. Se tomaba algunos segundos mientras se reponía del impacto producto de la explosión en la habitación de Luna.

— Mi cabeza —susurraba entre dientes—. Eso dolió…

— Lisa, ¡Lisa! —Continuaba Lincoln tratando de que esta le explicara que era lo que había sucedido—. Vamos, háblame, hermana.

Poco a poco parecía que ésta se recuperara de la impresión y pudiera hacerlos entender que era lo que pasó.

— No hay fuego —fue lo que dijo Lynn al tratar con Luna de disipar el denso humo que salía de la habitación—.

Sin embargo, y al notar que el ambiente en la dentro de la casa comenzaba a viciarse, la dueña de la habitación decidió cerrar la puerta antes de que el aire se contaminara más.

Leni, quien junto a Luan y Lincoln permanecía con Lisa cruzó miradas con Luna y la comprendió al instante, ordenando a Lucy, las gemelas y Lily que abrieran todas las ventanas de la casa y que bajaran a la sala, mientras ella rápidamente entraba a la habitación de Lucy y Lynn para buscar la mascarilla antigás de la primera.

Al salir con el artefacto en la cara, los que aún estaban ahí pensaban que solo lo había hecho por cuidarse, mas no esperaron que rubia entrara a la habitación rápidamente, cerrando la puerta inmediatamente, dejándolos un poco desconcertados, pero saliendo a los pocos segundos y quitándose la máscara.

— Eh, Leni, ¿qué hiciste? —Preguntó Luan intrigada—.

— Solo entre a cerciorarme que la ventana estuviera abierta para que el humo pudiera salir, chicas… y Lincoln.

Se sorprendían cada día más de como Leni dejaba atrás su anterior personalidad nada vivaz, viéndola con el respeto y la admiración que a pulso se estaba ganando al ahora ser la mayor de todas sus hermanas y hermano, la que dejaban a cargo, sintiéndose cada vez más capaz de por sí sola cargar la losa que se le había encomendado al recibir la batuta.

— Eso fue muy… astuto hermana —comentó Luan con un ligero orgullo—.

— Gracias Luan. Solo pensé en lo que haría Lori y, bueno, lo hice.

— Si, aunque fue algo arriesgado entrar a la habitación, ¿no crees? —agregó Lincoln con una tenue preocupación—. No sabemos exactamente que es este humo, de hecho, no deberíamos estar aquí.

— Linc tiene razón, hermanas. Creo que lo más prudente es salir de la casa —secundó la misma Luna—.

Antes de disponerse a siquiera abandonar la planta alta de la casa, una tos nada leve los hizo postrar sus miradas en Lisa, quien parecía volver en si completamente después del golpe que sufrió.

— El… el gas —apenas podía conectar dos palabras entre cada ataque de tos, por lo que se aclaró la garganta para dar cátedra—… lo siento. El gas desprendido de mi… vergonzosa equivocación es CO2, queridos hermanos —finalizó con notable vergüenza—.

¿Dióxido de carbono? Todos trataban de pensar en lo que ahora debía haber hecho su pequeña hermana genio para desprender tal cantidad de un gas tan nocivo derivado de una explosión tan, en términos proporcionales, pequeña.

Nuevamente posaron sus ojos sobre ella, un par de ellos haciéndolo a manera de reproche, lo cual ella sabía le traería problemas a corto plazo.

— Pero bueno, ¿qué paso? —Preguntó Lynn con algo de molestia. Usualmente los problemas experimentales de Lisa acarreaban situaciones molestas para todas sus hermanas y hermano—.

Suspirando y con la mirada caída, la genio de suéter verde procedió.

— Primeramente, hermanas, hermano, debo ofrecerles una disculpa. Sobre todo a ti, hermana mayor —dijo señalando a Luna para proceder inmediatamente—. Durante días pasados he estado trabajando en mi formula anti-gérmenes un 426% más efectiva que las fórmulas tradicionales. Sin embargo, pasé por alto la reacción que podría conllevar el utilizarlas en ambientes tan distintos uno del otro.

A medida que la pequeña científica hablaba, comprendían el porqué de que se encontrara en la habitación de Luna, eliminando las sospechas de que se encontraba realizando recolección de acido desoxirribonucleico no autorizada u otros fluidos y sustancias corporales como solía hacerlo. Sin embargo, tampoco tenía permiso de distribuir su germicida en la habitación de Luna.

— El no haber tomado en cuenta que la estática contenida en tu tipo de piso, hermana mayor, a causa de todo tu arsenal musical y la poca importancia que le di al aspecto inflamable de mi formula derivó en este lamentable hecho, del que nuevamente pido una disculpa. Aceptare las consecuencias de mis actos —comentó aun avergonzada y resignada—. Es el precio de la ciencia… y de un ambiente pulcro.

Luna intercalaba su molesta mirada entre su hermanita y la puerta de su habitación. Prácticamente era quien se había llevado la peor parte esta vez, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos y observaba la decaída actitud de Lisa, su semblante comenzó a suavizarse.

Suspirando, finalmente se rindió.

— Bueno, supongo que ya no importa… mucho. No es la primera vez, hermanita —le dijo revolviendo su cabello—. Entremos y veamos qué tan malo nos irá con mamá y papá.

— Ciertamente no muy bien —escucharon decir con mucha molestia—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor?

Y ahí estaban. Recién llegados del restaurante, con los brazos cruzados y amenazadores semblantes, sin mencionar el notable enojo en sus rostros.

El tono de Rita no era nada alentador. Los problemas de esa índole le habían llegado a proporcionar semanas, o hasta meses de castigo cuando el contrato que hizo que sus padres firmaran aquel día de las bromas fue rescindido debido a algunas cláusulas que no notaron en su momento.

Así que sin tener argumentos a su favor, negó con la cabeza, resignada al inevitable advenimiento del castigo.

Mientras reprendían a su segunda hija más joven, Luna abrió la puerta de su habitación para desvelar una panorama devastador a ella, Lynn, Lincoln y Luan quienes también entraban a ver el desastre, ya visible por la evacuación del humo casi en su totalidad.

Prácticamente destruida, así podía describir su habitación. Las paredes, piso y techo, quemados. Las lámparas del plafón así como las de pie completamente inservibles. La mayoría de sus instrumentos se encontraron deshechos, solo su guitarra favorita y su teclado se habían salvado dado que se encontraban en sus correspondientes estuches. La cama litera en la que dormía se había roto de dos de sus soportes quedando media cama superior reposando en la cama inferior. Una mesa de noche estaba partida en tres, y el armario ya no tenía puertas, dando como resultado una destrucción mínima del interior, afortunadamente.

Aquel recinto se había convertido en algo inhabitable, hecho que Luna no pudo soportar dada su expresión facial. Se había quedado sin su habitación y gran parte de sus pertenencias. Instrumentos, incluyendo los aparatos de apoyo, algo de ropa y prácticamente todos los muebles. Solo se habían salvado sus pertenencias escolares y laptop debido a que su mochila se quedó en la sala y ese día iba a necesitar de todo aquello.

Evidentemente deprimida, no hizo más que sentarse sobre los restos quemados de la alfombra que cubría el piso de su habitación. No le importaba en ese momento lo que le pudiera pasar a su ropa, se encontraba decaída. De un momento a otro pasó de tener su propia habitación no tener nada. Claro, podía acomodarse con alguna otra de sus hermanas, volver a ser compañera de Luan junto con Leni tal vez. Ya no solo era lo material, también había perdido parte de su privacidad.

En el suelo, con las rodillas al pecho y conteniendo las ganas de derramar algunas lágrimas, los que estaban ahí se encontraban entre si decir algo o no para alentar un poco a su hermana.

Casi por puro instinto, Lincoln se colocó frente a ella, posando una mano en su hombro.

— Vamos hermana. Sé que se ve mal, pero, oye, ¿qué no hay que ver siempre las cosas por el lado positivo? —Mencionó el peliblanco esperando haber dado en el clavo—.

Luna le dirigió la mirada escéptica. Era difícil ver el lado positivo de una situación así.

— No hay mucho lado positivo que ver, hermano.

Mientras Lincoln trataba de animar a Luna, Lynn y Luan inspeccionaban el lugar para tratar de encontrar algunas cosas que también se hubiesen podido salvar. Sin embargo, no tenían suerte. Lo primero que habían visto que quedaba en buen estado era al parecer también lo único.

— Pudo ser peor —musitó Lynn sin pensar demasiado—.

— ¿Peor cómo? —Expresó Luan habiendo alcanzado a escuchar el murmullo de su hermana menor—.

— Pues… aún queda una cama en buen estado, creo, y la ropa y accesorios no sufrieron gran daño. No es que sea el gran consuelo, pero al menos es algo, ¿no creen?

— ¿Lo ves hermana? —Agregó Lincoln tratando de permanecer positivo—.

En cambio, Luna aun no parecía muy convencida de lo que sus hermanos decían. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que Lincoln intentaba hacer lo mismo que ella hizo por él. Tomó ánimos para levantarse del piso, tanto literal como metafóricamente y les dio la razón.

— Pues… creo que es verdad, chicos. Creo que ni siquiera vale la pena sentirse así —dijo tratando de animarse un poco—.

Al igual que sus dos hermanas menores, ella también trató de buscar en la habitación por objetos que no hubieran sufrido tanto daño, pero al igual que Lynn y Luan, sus esfuerzos fueron infructíferos.

— Supongo que no tiene caso buscar más, chicos —dijo—. Creo que sería mejor pensar con quien podría mudarme.

Pensó fugazmente en cada una de sus posibilidades, sin tomar en cuenta la clara desventaja que sería el ser ya tres personas en una sola habitación.

Primeramente pasó por su mente el hecho de hacerle compañía a la responsable del problema, sin embargo, las dos ocupantes de esa habitación aun eran muy jóvenes, sin mencionar el hecho de que Lisa no era la más confiable al momento de tenerla de compañera de habitación, menos aún por las noches, además de que el hecho de que Lily aún era demasiado joven y eso podría ser incómodo.

Las segundas en su lista fueron las gemelas. Ambas ya contaban con 8 años y eso significaba un desafío mucho menor, pero el hecho de haber crecido no necesariamente hizo que disminuyeran las peleas entre ellas. Otro aspecto por considerar era el poco espacio que Lola le dejaría para sus pertenencias y el zoológico personal de Lana tampoco lo veía con buenos ojos.

Sabía que tenía un lugar inmediato con Lynn y Lucy debido a lo bien que se estaba llevando recientemente con la primera, más los gustos de su hermana oscura no la dejaban convencerse por completo. Amaba a Lucy, pero simplemente no era capaz de acostumbrarse a todo lo que le apasionaba a su hermana de 10 años.

Y finalmente, con Leni y Luan también contaba, era seguro, pero por ser ambas junto a ella las mayores, también eran las que más privacidad requerían, y por ende, también más espacio personal.

Mientras pensaba y se ayudaba de sus hermanos a decidirse, la causante de todo aquel desastre entraba con la mirada caída. Evidentemente no le había ido nada bien con sus padres. Frotaba uno de sus brazos con su otra mano, en señal de verdadera vergüenza y no levantó la cara al momento de comenzar a hablar.

— Yo… eh… Sé que lo dije antes, pero es necesario rectificar —habló con pena—. Lo… lo lamento, hermana.

Al finalizar Lisa de hablar, Luna se acercó a ella y bajo con ella postrándose sobre una de sus rodillas.

— Oye, tranquila hermanita —mencionó amorosamente y esbozando una tenue sonrisa—. Fue… solo un feo accidente. No estoy molesta, de verdad.

Al terminar la rockera de hablar, la genio se abalanzó sobre ella estrujándola en un gran y tierno abrazo.

El pasó de los años la habían sensibilizado, dejando que sus sentimientos de niña de seis años la acompañen, pues el poseer un intelecto superior no era razón para esconder las emociones, cosa que de la que pudo darse cuenta al paso del tiempo, y claro, con la ayuda de su familia.

Separándose ambas, y Luna aun con su sonrisa, procedió a preguntarle a la pequeña.

— Entonces, ¿cómo te fue con mamá y papá?

— Pudo ser peor —respondió, tratando de regresar a su habitual estilo de neutralidad—. Confiscaron mi equipo, notas y deberé encargarme de la limpieza y reparación de esta habitación. Además, he de tomar la responsabilidad de haberte despojado de un recinto para descansar, por lo que te ofrezco cambiar conmigo el espacio.

Un ofrecimiento demasiado altruista, algo que sería más propio del varón con nieve en el tejado que de la segunda hija menor de ese matrimonio.

La castaña rápidamente negó la posibilidad de aquella idea como una opción a considerar.

— Vaya Lisa, eso es muy… considerado de tu parte —expresó su hermano mayor—. Pero este lugar no es apto para nadie.

— Lincoln tiene razón, Lis —secundó Lynn—. Además, tal vez no sea la mejor idea que Luna este con ustedes dos. No te ofendas.

— No lo hago, pero gracias por considerar mi posible reacción —musitó Lisa acomodando sus gafas—. Reitero la acción que tomaron nuestros progenitores para… hacerme tomar conciencia, por lo que me sería imposible realizar algún estudio.

Ante el obvio e inocente pensar de la de seis años, Luna, Lynn y Luan soltaron una pequeña risa a la par que Lincoln se incomodaba un poco.

— Creo que no entendiste del todo, hermanita —dijo Luan, aun sintiendo gracia y felicidad e inocencia mostrada—. Lily aún es muy pequeña, y tú, por lista que seas, no tienes la madurez emocional para tener a una chica mayor como compañera.

Después de la pequeña explicación de la comediante de la familia, Lisa comprendió totalmente a lo que se referían, y no pudo evitar indignarse un poco ante la insinuación de que su capacidad no le daba para comprender de lo que hacía Luna en plena adolescencia, incluso habiendo entendido a plenitud la orientación sexual de su hermana mayor.

Sin embargo, puede que tuvieran razón. Lisa era la más inteligente del hogar, incluso era probable que en la ciudad no hubiese alguien que se le acercara a su inmensa capacidad craneana, pero era un hecho que aun tenía solo seis años. Ni siquiera ella era capaz de aseverar con seguridad que las complejidades de la pubertad hubiesen pasado ya por su mente.

Aunque Lisa no pensó en esa razón, tampoco tenía ya la intención de refutar, pues aún se encontraba conmocionada por el regaño de sus padres y el castigo, por lo que se resignó solo a hacer un comentario más, relajando su expresión facial.

— Si ese es el caso, permítanme sugerir usar el espacio disponible en la cochera. Aun se debe encontrar en buenas condiciones infraestructurales de la vez que nuestra hermana mayor se mudó ahí por… 20 minutos.

Al sarcasmo, todos rieron, salvo Luan que no solo rio, expresó su alegría como comúnmente lo hacía, riendo a un nivel más elevado que sus hermanas y hermano.

— Ese es bueno, Lis —comentó tomándose el vientre y secando una lagrima de sus ojos—. Debes dejarme usar ese chiste.

— Adelante, hermana mayor. Por lo otro, ¿qué les parece mi sugerencia? —Preguntó expectante—.

Las miradas se dirigieron a Luna, pues obviamente de ella era la decisión final, y la rockera, pensativa, analizó rápidamente en su cabeza la opción, sin embargo, no había mucho que analizar. Era una muy buena alternativa, y no ocultó su emoción ante el planteamiento. Por lo que tranquilamente se levantó de la posición en la que se había mantenido los últimos minutos, para dar su veredicto.

— ¡Es una genial idea, hermanita! —Gritó entusiasmada—.

Era la opción que necesitaba. No solo le permitía tener un lugar sin destruir para dormir, sino que también le daría la oportunidad de mantera su privacidad.

— Es evidente que te agradó la idea, hermana Luna. Así que si me permites, acudiré por Lana y Lola para que me ayuden a preparar el recinto para recibir a una fémina de 17 años, con un aparente problema de privacidad —expresó con seriedad—. Mientras tanto, sugiero que trabajen para poder transportar el mobiliario que no —aclaró su garganta tras sentirse nuevamente avergonzada por lo sucedido—… se destruyó.

Dicho eso, salió de la habitación en busca de las gemelas para llevar a cabo su proyecto, dejando solos a los mayores, que decidieron hacer caso a las palabras de la pequeña erudita con amor por el color verde, y comenzaron a mover aquello que aun podía ser utilizado por Luna en la que seria, prácticamente, su nuevo hogar.

Ella y Lincoln revisaban si valía la pena conservar alguno de sus instrumentos caídos mientras él examinaba otra mesita de noche que se encontraba en la habitación, la que por fortuna solo necesitaba unos arreglos menores de los que quizá Lana también podría encargarse. Con los instrumentos era otra historia. Repararlos era una opción poco viable, el costo sería demasiado y probablemente no terminarían por funcionar igual.

Por otro lado, Luan comenzaba a vaciar el armario para buscar la ropa que no estaba dañada y la poca que si lo estaba. Posiblemente no valdría la pena tampoco remendar las prendas ya que se encontraban quemadas. En ese aspecto tal vez Leni podría hacerle el favor de crear algunas nuevas piezas con la tela rescatable.

Y finalmente Lynn atacaba lo más grande, tratando de despejar la cama que aparentemente aun funcionaba, colocándose junto a ella para levantar la parte que se había derrumbado. Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de muchos, la chica deportista tuvo problemas para alzar el objeto, fallando al intentar moverlo por completo.

Era una chica orgullosa, pero después del problema de la arrogancia y de que la descubrieran jactándose de sus victorias a solas, sintió la suficiente vergüenza para dejar de hacerlo y comenzar a ser un poco más humilde en todos los sentidos.

Con la evidente imposibilidad de mover el pesado objeto por su cuenta, hizo lo que creyó más prudente.

— Ey, Linc. ¿Me das una mano con esto?

Ya no era extraño que le pidiera ayuda. Después de todo, Lincoln era varón y terminó por superar a Lynn en altura, pero en cuanto a fuerza, aun parecía llevarle gran ventaja al de los blancos mechones.

Él se acercó dispuesto a ayudar a su hermana, al igual que Luan, solo que ésta última no cargaría nada. Ella tomaría lugar al pie de la cama para jalar el colchón fuera de ella de ser posible que no pudiesen mantenerlo mientras mueven el mueble o tratan de retirar la parte caída, recordando que se trata de una pieza de mobiliario algo compleja.

Lincoln ya junto a quien le pidió su ayuda, extendió su brazo con la mano abierta hacia Lynn, pero no hizo sonido alguno, solo se quedó ahí, junto a ella, quien no notó inmediatamente que su hermano ya estaba junto a ella, pues estaba esperando que él tomara los escombros del mismo modo que ella lo hizo.

Al darse cuenta de que ya estaba junto a ella con el brazo extendido y la mano abierta, reaccionó sin pensar.

— Ah, ¿qué hay Linc? ¿Cómo…? ¡Ay, Lincoln! No seas ridículo —pronunció sintiéndose ligeramente molesta de ser la víctima de una broma tan sencilla—.

Él y Luna volvieron a reír de una manera controlada, contrariamente a como lo hacía Luan, pues de nuevo estaba muriendo de risa.

— Hoy mi familia está que arde —comentó la comediante después de tranquilizarse un poco, sin dejar de reír—. También usaré eso si no les molesta.

Lincoln asintió, y antes de que Lynn se enfadara más con él, del mismo modo que ella lo hizo, tomó la madera quemada de una sola mano y solo con la fuerza de su brazo derecho, sin girar, levantó el volumétrico escombro con una aparente facilidad, sin embargo, no con poco esfuerzo.

Ante lo que veían, las tres quedaron ligeramente asombradas, aunque demasiado para no reaccionar inmediatamente y retirar la parte casi intacta de esa cama que había quedado bajo escombros.

— Hey, Linc. ¿Cuándo te volviste tan fuerte, hermano? —mencionó Luna sin ocultar su asombro—.

— Eso fue humi… ¡Es decir! Impresionante —agregó Lynn con cierto fastidio en su voz—.

Lincoln a su vez se sentía alagado. Era evidente al no poder ocultar un poco de coloración en su rostro.

— Yo, pues… no sé. Supongo que es la pubertad o algo así —dijo tratando de no darle demasiada importancia, pues notó el sentir de Lynn en ese momento—.

— Pues ya era hora, hermanito. Creíamos que solo te estirarías sin fin —mencionó Luan amigablemente con ese timbre de humor que la caracterizaba—.

Habiendo terminado de hablar, ella y Luna trabajaron las dos juntas para llevar el mueble a la cochera. Luna aprovecharía para comenzar a darle forma al lugar con ayuda de su hermana comediante, por lo que le pidió a los dos otros pecosos de la familia que se llevaran lo que pudieran.

Cuando los dos se encontraron solos en la habitación, Lincoln continúo viendo por el mobiliario, que no era mucho más que aquella mesa de noche, sin embargo, pudo notar el declive en el ánimo de su hermana mayor inmediata.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó viendo la expresión de su rostro—. Pareces triste o molesta… o ambos.

Ella no respondió al instante.

— Esta bien —se resignó al no obtener respuesta—. No te forzaré a decir algo que no…

— Eres… más fuerte que yo —comenzó a hablar tímidamente, captando la atención del peliblanco—.

— ¿Ah?

— Eres más fuerte que yo —repitió con más firmeza—. ¿Cómo lo lograste?

— ¿De qué hablas, Lynn? No soy más fuerte que tu —dijo confundido—. Aun y cuando tú lo sostuviste con los dos brazos a mí se me dificultó mucho.

Él no se dio cuenta al quedarse frente a ella, pero Lynn no había hecho nada para levantar aquel objeto. En ningún momento se enteró que había sido el solo el que, con un solo brazo además, realizaba aquello.

— Lincoln —le llamó—, yo no hice nada.

— ¿Ah? —Se expresó confundido una vez más—. ¿Qué… quieres decir?

— Que tu levantaste eso solo, Linc —al mencionarlo expresó una leve sensación de orgullo por él, pero también se sentía como estaba decepcionada de ella misma—.

Como varón, era un hecho que se fortalecería con el tiempo, en su aspecto se podía notar la evolución, y aunque en muchas ocasiones la tonificación muscular no era un sinónimo de fuerza física, en Lincoln parecía estar perfectamente equilibrado.

Durante toda la vida había sido más fuerte que él, así que para ella era sorpresivo y difícil lidiar con esa verdad.

Lincoln solo analizaba lo dicho por ella. Realmente dudaba de sus aseveraciones, pues le era difícil verse más fuerte que Lynn, y de igual forma, era difícil verla decepcionada de sí. Habían sido años en la que la veía jactarse de ser la mejor en prácticamente todo lo que intentaba y cuando no lo conseguía, era muy notorio como extraño.

— ¿Es… en serio? —Preguntó aun incrédulo—.

— ¡Si, Linc. Lo es! —bajo su intensidad al terminar de hablar—. Y sí, hermano. Sí estoy triste.

— ¿Por qué soy más fuerte que tú? Oye, yo aun no lo creo por completo.

— Pues más vale que lo hagas, porque no me estoy sintiendo así en vano.

Terminó y se sentó en el suelo, evidentemente decaída. Y sintiendo él como se sentía, decidió acompañarla colocándose junto a ella. Conocía la sensación de sentirse menos, pues últimamente la había experimentado un poco más de lo normal. Y también sabía que era complicado ese sentir para ella.

— Lo siento, Lincoln —se expresó ella antes de que él pudiera decir algo—. Realmente intento ser mejor, y eso incluye aceptar cuando no soy la mejor, pero cuesta mucho trabajo darse cuenta de que por mucho esfuerzo que hayas hecho, siempre puede aparecer alguien mejor.

Lincoln se quedó pensando unos segundos

— Lo sé —dijo sin más—. Es gracioso que ahora tú lo sientas. Para mí fue más fácil, tengo tiempo lidiando con la inferioridad —terminó volteando a verla y dedicándole una sonrisa—.

— ¿Así se siente? —Preguntó ella viéndolo también—. ¿Cuánto tiempo lo has sentido?

— Yo diría que… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Lanzó intentando animarla, lo cual parecía haber conseguido, pues Lynn bufaba un poco y sonreía.

Se sentía bien cada que lograba animar a sus hermanas, amaba la sensación que le provocaba, pero en ese momento, la sonrisa de Lynn le parecía algo más que encantadora. Pero por el momento, debía concentrarse en lo que estaba intentando.

— Soy más grande que tú, tonto —replicaba ella más alegre, pero al final, no pudo evitar reír un poco más fuerte a causa del chiste de su hermano menor—. Muy bueno, hermanito.

Batallaba en poder controlarse, pero finalmente lo conseguía después de unos breves momentos. Se recargaba en Lincoln, mostrándole que apreciaba lo que hacía por ella. Había sido turno del de los blancos cabellos devolverle lo que ella había intentado hacer por él.

— Gracias. Eres genial, Linc.

— Pues que te digo. Son mis hermanas y no me gusta verlas decaídas.

Al terminar de hablar, sintió como un nuevo par de labios contactaban nuevamente con su mejilla, enrojeciéndola y el resto de su cara de paso. Eso le pareció gracioso y tierno a la vez a la deportista, pero comprendió que lo había incomodado, así que para evitar el tema, se puso de pie e incitó a Lincoln a continuar ayudando a Luna en su mudanza.

Ambos tomaron lo que pudieron y se dirigieron a la nueva dirección de la chica musical.

* * *

La noche había caído. Afortunadamente lo que más se ocupaba para que Luna pudiera habitar el lugar se estaba completando.

— Bueno, fue difícil deshacerse de los mapaches, pero creo que ya los convencí de que se mudaran de la ducha al parque. Lo de la tubería fue pan comido —dijo Lana mientras salía del baño con sus herramientas—.

— Las cortinas ya están funcionando, Luna. Lo cargaré a tu cuenta —habló Lola esta vez—.

— No se le cobra a la familia, cariño —la reprendió Rita rápidamente, quien limpiaba un poco—. Dense prisa, chicas. Ya casi es hora de dormir.

Todos los demás miembros de la familia también habían ayudado, la mayoría en el acomodo del poco mobiliario rescatado y en el acarreo de varias cosas más que fuera a necesitar.

— La instalación eléctrica parecía estar en buen estado, hermana mayor —entró la genio al lugar acompañada por su padre—. Pero creo que te podría evitar algunos inconvenientes futuros si es de tu agrado reemplazar la instalación monofásica por una trifásica, con accesorios a prueba de explosión y un interruptor electromagnético doble de al menos 30 amperios.

— Lo tendré en cuenta, hermanita —respondió Luna sin tener claramente la noción de lo que había mencionado Lisa—.

— Y yo te recuerdo que estas castigada, jovencita —alegó Lynn padre con autoridad—. Muy bien, como dijo su madre, ya casi es hora de dormir. Luna, cariño, ¿estas segura de hacer esto?

— Claro, papá. Lori tenía mi edad cuando la dejaste hacerlo, además, solo será por unas semanas.

Ella tenía razón. Poco lo hablaban pero ya todos lo sabían. Había llegado la hora en la que Luna también debía ir a buscar su propio camino en la universidad, siendo la segunda hermana que abandona el nido, recordando que Leni decidió esperar un poco para hacerlo ella también, pero paulatinamente, llegaría también su momento, así como el de Luan después, y posteriormente el de Lynn, siendo solo las dos próximas partidas.

Las niñas menores entristecieron un poco ante el recordatorio. La partida de Lori hace un par de años había sido muy dolorosa para todas y para Lincoln, y no ayudaba el hecho de que no podría visitarlas este año como todos pensaban.

Precisamente por esa razón, Leni había decidido prolongar la partida un tiempo, y Luna al menos planeaba pasar todo el verano en la casa Loud, aun y cuando tendría abiertas las puertas apenas iniciadas las vacaciones para poder establecerse en los dormitorios del campus.

Al notar Luna que hubo un poco de tristeza en el ambiente, no dudó en decirles a sus hermanitas lo que les hubiera querido escuchar en su momento con Lori.

— Oigan, vamos chicas. Pueden venir siempre que quieran —dijo con animosidad—.

Su declaración sí logró sacar algunas sonrisas pero acompañadas de un par de bostezos. Unas horas antes, la primera que había caído rendida era la menor de todas, quien ayudó en la limpieza a su madre pero debido a su corta edad, el cansancio la venció, quedándose dormida en la cama de Luna. Al menos eso servía como prueba de que no era un gran daño el de ese mueble.

Lynn padre tomó a Lily y junto a su esposa, las gemelas, Lucy y Lisa dejaban a su hija rockera en su nueva habitación.

— Nos vemos por la mañana, cariño —se despidió su madre— Luan, Lincoln, Lynn y Leni, si Luna se los permite se pueden quedar a ayudarla pero no mucho tiempo más. Aún no termina la escuela.

— Sí, mamá —asintieron al unísono—.

— En realidad, ya estoy un poco cansada, ¿te importa si te seguimos ayudando hasta mañana, Luna? —Preguntó Leni con fatiga en su voz—.

— Yo también ya estoy cansada, Lun. ¿Qué dices?

— Claro chicas… y Lincoln —agregó—. Aunque ya me han ayudado suficiente. Creo que puedo con lo último yo sola. Después de todo, yo seré la que dormirá aquí.

Sonriendo con fatiga, Leni y Luan se despidieron de Luna y esta les agradeció su ayuda, del mismo modo que a Lincoln, quien las acompaño a salir de la cochera-habitación y regresaron a casa mientras Luna los observaba desde la puerta al tiempo que escuchaba el retrete siendo accionado.

— ¿Qué rayos…? ¿Lynn? Pensé que ya te habías ido, chica.

— Pues… quise probar el baño, si eso —argumentó nerviosa—… Está bien, Luna. Solo no quería hacer la fila de todas las noches en casa —finalizó con fastidio mientras caminaba para estar junto a ella en la salida—.

Luna rodó los ojos sonriéndole.

— Nos vemos ma…

— Será difícil otra vez —la interrumpió antes de que luna pudiera despedirse por completo—. No fue nada agradable ver partir a Lori, y Leni, bueno, creo ella sabía que tampoco lo soportaría de hacerlo.

Sabiendo perfectamente de que estaba hablando la castaña deportista, le siguió en la conversación.

— Bueno, sis. El padre tiempo nos alcanza —dijo con seriedad—. Sabes que yo aún tengo el sueño de ser una famosa música, pero no puedo detenerme a esperar que el sueño llegue a mí.

— Sí, tienes razón, Lun. Te vamos a extrañar —agregó nostálgica—.

Luna, enternecida por lo que decía su hermana menor, la atrapó en un fuerte y sincero abrazo. Lynn se dejó amar una vez más por su hermana mayor que tanto había hecho por ella los últimos días correspondiéndole de igual manera con un fuerte agarre.

Duraron solo unos pocos segundos entrelazadas, y al soltarse, viéndose entre ellas, Lynn implanto un rápido y fugaz beso mejilla con mejilla con Luna, despidiéndose rápidamente y corriendo dentro de la casa.

Luna no pudo notarlo, pero inmediatamente después de la acción, Lynn se sintió avergonzada, dejándola con asombrada por la muestra de cariño de la castaña cola de caballo, llevándose la mano a la mejilla donde recibió el beso y volviendo a sonreír. Parecía que su hermana más ruda sacaba cada vez más su lado emocional, y que se abriera con ella significaba mucho para Luna.

— Yo también los extrañaré —entró a la habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta, finalizó—… chicos.

* * *

 _Fiu. Esto fue brutal. Mi teclado quedó ardiendo... más porque escribí esto en dos días que por otra cosa. Antes de ayer sábado llevaba poco menos de 600 palabras, así que durante la noche le pegué duro a la cheve y me puse a escribir esto con 6 de alcohol en mi sistema :v_

 _Y bueno, creo que tenía que avanzar esta historia sí o sí, pues ya había pasado un largo rato de no actualizar nada. Ademas de que debo avanzar en la otra historia loudcest, la que es la parte rikolina del fic de PenguinArrow y seguir avanzando con Desde mi cielo._

 _En fin, saludos y espero regresar no "Tanto Tiempo" después._


End file.
